


Anomaly

by Blue_Victoria



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 72,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Victoria/pseuds/Blue_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's KomaHina, need I say anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. T.A.R.C

I slam the door of the truck shut and wait for my colleague and close friend to reach me.

"Morning Hajime." Souda Kazuichi falls into step with me as I start to walk towards the giant glass building, that is a giant research facility.

"Morning Souda," I said, swinging my bag over one shoulder. Kazuichi flashes a toothy smile and starts talking about our latest fossil discovery.

 

"Professor!" A loud voice turns my attention to a tall young man in strange clothing. Me and Kazuichi stop walking and face this extroverted looking guy. "Hello, I am Tanaka Gundam." I raise my eyebrows in question and upon seeing this he starts talking again and sticks his hand out. "I'm one of your students." I shake his hand and draw my eyebrows together.

"Really? How come I've never seen you before?" I drop his hand and look over to Kazuichi, who's shrugging his shoulders.

"Well..." Gundam trails off and looks from me to Kazuichi awkwardly. "You've... never actually turned up to any of the... lectures..." Upon hearing this I make a high-noted hum and started walking to my 'research office', Kazuichi continuing his speech about the fossil as I do.

"Uh, WAIT!" A frantic Gundam runs after me and Kazuichi as we climb the stairs.

 

"Do not touch anything," I ordered Gundam. He seems like the type to trip over his own feet and end up breaking everything in his path as he falls. "This is my own private research study." I shrug my jacket off and throw it down onto a stack of papers.

"This place is so cool." Gundam looks around the room in awe. I glance over to Kazuichi to see him looking at Gundam ridiculously.

"This is my laboratory technician Souda Kazuichi." I gesture to Kazuichi who waves at Gundam then sits down at his desk. I walk around to my desk and pick up an armful of papers and dump them into a small bin on the right hand side.

"Oh." I look up to see Gundam standing at the front of my desk looking from me to the bin. "That's actually my evolution presentation..." I look over to the bin and pick up a dark pink file. "Its my idea that evolution started due to aliens bringing over organisms and leaving them here on earth." I look at him dumbfounded as if waiting for an explanation for this dumbness. "Its pretty amazing stuff." I nod once and then throw it back into the bin, hearing Gundam mutter 'right' under his breath.

"Can you tell me what this is?" I hold a fossil up in front of Gundam, seeing Kazuichi sit back in his chair and observe. Gundam's forehead crinkles before he opens his mouth.

"Its a fish..." I look from Gundam to Kazuichi and then point at the fossil.

"It is a fish, yes. But it is not any ordinary fish. We found this in an ocean surrounded by fish that are not even in the slightest bit genetically familiar to his one." Gundam chews on the inside on his mouth, obviously trying to work out why I said what I said. "Why was this fish found in that ocean? Where did it come from? It doesn't make any sense." I place the fossil down onto my desk. "Its the pieces that don't fit that interest me." Gundam nods his head and its like a light bulb appears atop his head as he digs through his bag and pulls out a newspaper article.

"I know! That's why I was wondering if you'd seen this." He holds the newspaper up and I read the headline that says ' _MONSTER HOAX Or Truly Beasty?_ '. I take the article from him and look at the blurred photograph of something that looks like a giant dinosaur.

"Its just a hoax," Kazuichi said, whose appeared at my side. "Made up. Someone's obviously desperate for money."

"No! This is the real thing!" I smile slightly at Gundam's protest. "It was local, near the Woodlands." This grabs my attention.

"Hajime, its just a joke. Its not real-" I silence Kazuichi and grab my jacket.

"It won't hurt to check out then, will it?" I start walking towards the door and hear footsteps follow behind me.

"Alright! This is going to be so cool!" Gundam cheered. I turn the doorknob and walk out.

"How old are you again?" I hear Kazuichi say sardonically.

 

"Why would someone go to so much trouble to break lampposts and phone lines just to make it look like a creature had been here? Why not just snap the photograph and go?" I asked Kazuichi while we crouch over a fallen lamppost.

"To make it look realistic," Kazuichi replied and stands up. "Its not real, Hajime. Prehistoric animals don't exist anymore. That's why they're prehistoric. _History_. No longer. Extinct."

"Alright I get it." I stand up and walk around a giant food van. Once on the other side I stop dead in my tracks.

"Its not a joke! Just stop with your scepticism." I hear Gundam say to Kazuichi.

"You guys are going to want to see this," I said slowly and hesitantly.

"What is it? I dinosaur?" Kazuichi joked and stands next to me. I hear him take in breath and feel him tense beside me.

"What is it?" Gundam joins us and stands on my other side. "Holy mother of-"

"Now. What's your 'logical explanation' for that?" I asked Kazuichi loudly, still remaining my gaze on the giant hole in a tall metal fence. "Whatever did this must of been really strong, the metal bars of the fence are literally bent outwards. No human could've done that."

"Maybe an elephant?" Kazuichi offered.

"We _so_ need to go check those woodlands out!" Gundam said enthusiastically.

"Yes we do."

 

"She's really pretty," I whispered to the male lizard resting upon a tree I'm sitting next to. A tap on the enclosures glass brings me back to reality and I look over to see my boss gesturing for me to come out. "I'll be back." I slip out of the enclosure and seal the door behind me.

"Sonia Nevermind, I'm terribly sorry but the reptile program is going to have to be closed."

"What?" I asked absurdly, looking from my boss to the lizards.

"We just don't have enough sponsors. I'm sorry." I start walking away in a huff, hearing my boss try and catch up with me.

"I can offer you a job in the insect department." I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"I'm a reptile girl, you know that." I stop at my work locker and pull out my jacket.

"I know, I apologise. There's nothing I can do." I sigh and lean against the lockers, defeated. My boss shuffles through his files and hands over a piece of paper to me.

"What's this?" I questioned, unfolding it.

"Someone has a rare species of reptile they'd like someone to look at. You'd be perfect for this one." I fold the paper up and smile brightly.

"You got it!"

 

Images of that dinosaur and the hole in the fence flash across my mind every so often. I get comfortable on the barstool and thank the bartender for my drink. Before I even know what's happening I'm pulled into a tight embrace by someone. Just as I'm about to push them away the stranger whispers into my ear:

"Don't panic. Some girl kept pestering me to give her my number so I told her I was gay and that you were my boyfriend." The stranger pulls away and stands in between my open legs. A guy with white unruly hair, pale skin and beautiful grey washed eyes is smiling down at me.

"This is not the most surprising thing that's happened to me today," I said and sip my drink, looking the stranger up and down and noting how slim he is. Overall the man really is beautiful.

"Okay, so you wouldn't mind if I grabbed you by your collar and stuck my tongue down your throat?" The guy smirks and sits down on the bar stool next to mine.

"Is that a promise?" I said and return the smirk, placing my glass down. The man laughs and holds his hand out to me.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda." I take his hand and smile.

"Hajime Hinata." The guy lets go of my hand and turns in his stool so his facing me; our knees touching.

"I know who you are, all-so-famous scientist. I work in the home office." I raise my eyebrows and look Komaeda up and down again.

"Government official, huh?" I grin.

"Yep," Komaeda said dismissively. "Tell me Hinata, what do you think of this 'dinosaur' sighting?" Komaeda makes inverted comas with his fingers and tilts his head to the side.

"I'm not dismissing it. There is quite a bit of evidence to suggest that a large animal has been, and might still be, in the woodlands." Komaeda shakes his head and shifts in his seat, his knee rubbing the inside of my mine as he does, which sends a few electric-like pulses up my spine.

"You're a scientist, don't tell me you're actually considering this."

"I am considering it." I take another sip from my glass, using this as another excuse to look Komaeda up and down again.

"Have you checked the woodland out yet?" Komaeda asked, seriously.

"No, I am tomorrow," I informed. "Would you like to join the search?"

"I've worked in the home office for a long time, listening to Byakuya Togami drone on about various different things, practically going out of my mind..." Komaeda trials off and looks away. "So yes." He looks back at me and smiles mischievously, "I will join you in the search." I grin at him and sip from my glass, taking Komaeda in once again as I do.

 

"This is Nagito Komaeda. He'll be joining us in the search today." I introduce him to Kazuichi and Gundam. "Komaeda this is, Souda Kazuichi, my laboratory technician and this is Tanaka Gundam, a student."

"You work for Togami, eh?" Kazuichi asked, judgingly. Gundam looks up from his phone and gasps, eyes wide.

"That means your like, super important! Am I right?" Gundam questioned enthusiastically, Kazuichi snorts at this question.

"Depends," Komaeda hummed, folding his arms across his chest.

"By depends I guess you mean not all the time? Like now, you're not in a posh suit just plain clothes... That would make you unimportant?" Gundam said, mostly to himself.

"Gundam?" I said sharply.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Y-yes sir!" Gundam turns around and starts to walk towards the hole in the fence.

"Remind me why we're bringing him with us again?" Kazuichi asked me, pointing a thumb over his shoulder towards the clumsy 22 year old.

"Good experience?" I offered, shrugging my shoulders.

"If this goes tits up, I'm blaming you." Kazuichi points a finger in my direction and glares mockingly.

"It won't. He's male," I said blankly and hear Komaeda snigger next to me.

"Don't encourage him, Mr Government Official." Kazuichi walks away from us and towards Gundam.

"Ignore him," I said, glancing at Komaeda. "He's on his period."

 

"We've been walking through these woods for almost three hours now and we haven't come across anything," Kazuichi complains, stopping and leaning against a tree.

"Technically we have... There are a lot of fallen trees which look like they've been bulldozed down," Gundam clarified earning a scornful look from Kazuichi.

"Shame you weren't here when they were," Kazuichi muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey! Why are you so pissy all the time?" Gundam shouted, frowning.

"Why don't you both just shut up?" I yelled, Kazuichi pushes himself off the tree and walks towards me and Komaeda, whose standing by my side.

"Hajime, I don't think we're going to find what your looking for," Kazuichi said solemnly. "Or should I say _who_ your looking for." Hearing him say that sends a bolt of anger throughout me.

"Why do you have to be so pessimistic?" I questioned.

"Who are you looking for?" Komaeda asked. I look in his direction and smile slightly.

"My brother."

"He went missing here two years ago, that's why Hajime's so hell-bent on looking here." Kazuichi pats my shoulder and I instantly shrug him off.

"Why do you make it sound like-"

"Guys!" Gundam's surprised shout interrupts me. "You might want to see this!" Sighing, I walk the few metres Gundam travelled and stop in my tracks when I reach a large tree.

"What?" Kazuichi asked irritably and looks up at the same tree as me. Komaeda walks to my side and follows my gaze.

"Okay..." Komaeda whispered. "Now I'm starting to believe." Up in the tree is a dead bull, hanging numbly from a branch.

"A cheetah may of done it," Kazuichi said, breaking the silence. "Sometimes they drag their prey up into trees and come back for them when their hungry..."

"That may be true," I started and looked from the tree to Kazuichi, "If their was a report of an escaped cheetah!"

"You had to go and-" Kazuichi stops talking and looks at his phone, which just recently started ringing. Gundam chuckles and mutters something about Kazuichi's ringtone. "Souda Kazuichi." Kazuichi answers his phone and starts to walk away from us. I walk a bit closer to the tree and look up at the dead animal.

"You don't see that everyday do you." Komaeda commented, following me towards the tree. I sigh and shake my head.

"No, but my brother used to claim he saw things like this." I look away from him and cast my glance downwards to the trunk of the tree. "I should've just put science and reason behind me and believed in my brother... Maybe then he wouldn't be missing." I murmured the last part.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened." Komaeda places a hand on my shoulder and turns me so I'm facing him. I look up and meet his eyes.

"People always say that to me... But it _is_ my fault. If I had just gone with him on his last search-"

"You can't torture yourself like that!" Komaeda raises his voice and drops his hand from my shoulder. I look at him, my mouth slightly agape. Komaeda looks like he's going to say something else but Kazuichi speaks aloud, stopping him from doing so.

"That was an employee from Hopes Peak Zoo," Kazuichi and Gundam join me and Komaeda, making a circle. "She said she's come across a reptile that she can't identify. 'Said, she's never seen anything like it and wants us to take a look for her."

"Got the address?" I asked, turning on my heel and walking back the way we came.

 

"Hello, I'm Sonia Nevermind, I work at Hopes Peak Zoo." I shake the hand of the young girl and smile.

"Where's this reptile you've found?" Kazuichi asked, getting straight to the point.

"I didn't find him, a ten year old did," Sonia explained, "He found him in the woodlands and brought him back to his house. His mother rang the zoo and asked if someone could come and identify the reptile." I frown and fold my arms across my chest.

"That's strange..." I muttered, Komaeda looks over to me and tilts his head slightly. "Reptiles need hot climates because they're cold blooded, the woodlands would be way to cold for it."

"That's what confused _me_." Sonia added, "And the reptile defiantly doesn't come from Hope Peaks Zoo, and the closest zoo from here would be too far for the reptile to travel without 'freezing' to death."

"Lets see this reptile then," Kazuichi said. Sonia waved a hand in the direction of a cardboard box. I walked over to it and crouched down beside it, Kazuichi kneeling down next to me. "How interesting."

"Quite." The reptile is a light forest green, it's about the size of a 12 week year old small dog. "It has wings," I observed and picked the reptile up, it made a noise that sounds like a puppy barking with a sore throat. I smiled down at it and petted its head with two fingers. "Have you seen it fly?"

"Yes, I've only just managed to catch him," Sonia said tiredly, "So I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't let him free." I looked up at her and gave her a look that meant 'you have no authority over me' and let the reptile go. Straight away it opened its wings and started to fly around the room, knocking things off of shelves. Sonia glared at me and muttered something under her breath. Komaeda ducked as the reptile flew past him, taking land on a small TV, closing its wings and looking at us with an amused sort of look.

"Do you have any clue what type of reptile it is?" Gundam spoke, for the first time since arriving here.

"Its a lizard," I answered, looking at the green reptile.

"Yes a lizard, but I couldn't find anything that gave me insight into what type," Sonia said, as if trying to redeem herself from me answering Gundam's question.

"It looks like a Coelurosauravus, from the Permian period," I said, glancing at the reptile again.

"That's impossible!" Kazuichi declared loudly. "They're instinct! Please, Hajime, listen to yourself!" I felt a prickle of anger at Kazuichi's outburst and pointed at the reptile.

"Then you explain what it is!" I shouted, Kazuichi opened his mouth then closed it again; setting his jaw and looking away from me to the lizard.

"'It' is male, and the name given to him, is Rex," Sonia said, placing her hands on her hips. Rex opened his wings and yapped before taking flight again. I followed it with my eyes for a while as it flew around the room, analysing its movement... _How can something extinct be here?_  The only logical answer to this question would be that it is not extinct. Rex started to glide downward towards Komaeda, whose looking at something on his phone. Rex took advantage of his lack of attention and landed on his head, snuggling into his fluffy hair.

"Ah," Komaeda let out a sound of shock, something that shouldn't of sounded so pleasant to Hinata, but did. "This is defiantly not extinct." Komaeda smiled and looked at Kazuichi pointedly.

"How do you suggest it got here?" Kazuichi asked, turning to me, "Time travel?"

"Do not take the piss out of me Souda," I warned and walked over to Komaeda, whose looking at me with a smile on his face; I smiled back and looked up at Rex that's fallen asleep in his hair.

"This is defiantly more interesting than the office," Komaeda laughed and hands his phone over to me. "Put your number in, Togami wishes to speak with you."

"What's that got to do with me giving _you_ my number?" I questioned, but started typing my number in anyway.

"Togami wants to speak with you face to face. I need your number so I can tell you when. Think of me as your personal messenger," Komaeda explained. I saved myself as a contact and slid Komaeda's phone into his back pocket. Seeing Komaeda's pink cheeks and startled gaze at the action, I started laughing.

"Relax, I wasn't sexually harassing you," I assured, still grinning, "I don't want you moving your head around too much, you have a lizard nesting in your hair." Komaeda smiles and looks up, the slight blush still present on his cheeks.

A loud and blood curdling sound, that sounded like a predators attack call, made everyone in the room look towards the window. Rex awoke with a loud yap and flew off Komaeda's head and scuttled under a nearby sofa.

"What the hell was that?" Gundam asked, panic evident in his voice. I shook my head and looked at everyone's faces; all of them masked with confusion and horror.

"It sounded like a predators attack call," Kazuichi said, as if he read my mind. I nod in agreement and walk towards the wide window that reaches from one wall to another, drawing back the blinds and looking out into the woodlands. Kazuichi stands next to me doing the same thing.

"See anything?" Komaeda asked from behind me, his voice getting closer.

"No," Kazuichi said, dropping the blinds and stepping back. I look more intently into the woodland, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. "Which is strange because it sounded so-"

"Step back!" I yelled and threw myself backward, bumping into someone from behind and falling down. I grabbed onto Kazuichi's arm to stop myself from landing on the floor but I ended up dragging him with me to the ground. I land on the lineal floor of Sonia's living room, on my back; Kazuichi laying to my left and Komaeda to my right, it must of been him I bumped into. We sit up and lean on our elbows and before I could explain my outburst, the window is smashed sending shards of glass everywhere. I look up to see a large grey mammal which has two beady eyes that are already looking around the room. A long and thick snout trashes at the rest of the unbroken window, making a larger hole. Two sharp and long saber teeth hang out of its mouth, dripping with saliva. Along the top of its mouth, in between the larger teeth, are six smaller, but still relatively sharp, other teeth.

"What the hell is that?" Sonia screams in horror. I look up at the creature that's still thrashing around trying to get in to house.

"Its a Gorgonopsid!" Gundam yelled, "Its a predator! Get up! NOW!" I start moving backward along the floor, Kazuichi and Komaeda following suit. The Gorgonopsid roars, making my ears hurt from the noise. I franticly stand up, Kazuichi climbing upward as well, glass sliding off him as he rises. I reach over and pull Komaeda up the rest of the way; he could've stood up on his own but I reflexively grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards me as the Gorgonopsid dinosaur makes a break through and gets closer towards us.

"What do we do?" Sonia asked, loudly. I let go of Komaeda's arm and hover a hand out in front of his stomach discreetly, as if to shield him from being attacked by the dinosaur, as I slowly walk backwards; everyone else in the room backtracking as well.

"Gundam." Kazuichi spoke in a calm voice, "Seeing as you know so much about this creature; care to help us out? Weaknesses? Strengths? Anything will help." The dinosaur stands its ground, looking at us and making gurgling clicking sounds as more saliva drips from its teeth.

"Umm..." Gundam hummed. The dinosaur roared again, for longer this time and snapped its jaw towards Kazuichi. Kazuichi throws himself to the left and rolls over the back of a two seated sofa. The dinosaur just misses Kazuichi's body, his teeth smashing together as he closes his mouth on air. Realising it failed to achieve its prey, it opens its mouth and lunges towards me and Komaeda. I tackle Komaeda and dive to the right. Komaeda and I, once on the floor, crawl round, and crouch behind another two seated sofa.

"Anytime now Gundam!" I yelled angrily as I watch Komaeda pull a large shard of glass out of his arm. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Komaeda replied, and tosses the glass over his shoulder. Hinata can't help but marvel at how brave and calm Komaeda is being considering the situation. Komaeda and I crawl over to Sonia, Gundam and Kazuichi, who has already crawled over to them and is standing up.

"I'm sorry," Gundam said, in a sarcastic voice. "I've never actually had to fight a dinosaur before!" As Komaeda and I stand up, I glare at Gundam for using such a tone towards his superior.

"Fine," I said, looking back to the dinosaur. "We'll have to find the strengths and weaknesses of it for ourselves." I hear Gundam make a chocked sound and I turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"'We'?" he said disbelievingly, "No way! You can attempt to fight that creature by yourself!"

"How cowardly," Kazuichi sighed and shrugs his jacket off, revealing a white long-sleeved top.

"What do you plan on doing?" Sonia asked, looking at Kazuichi ridiculously.

"This." Kazuichi picks an ornament off a shelf and runs towards the left sofa, once he reaches it he throws the ornament at the dinosaur. The dinosaur growls aggressively and starts to attack the sofa Kazuichi is behind.

"He's an idiot!" Sonia squealed and runs out the room, yelling that she's calling the police.

"No!" I shouted, "Don't call the police! Don't you dare! Gundam stop her!" Gundam doesn't look back as he runs out the room, probably glad he's been allowed to leave.

"Hajime!" Kazuichi calls for me from behind the sofa, "Do something for fucks sake!" I look around the room quickly, looking for anything that could help. I do a double take and fix my gaze upon a stereo.

"Lets hope this creature is sensitive to sound," I murmured quietly and start to run around the back of the right-hand side sofa towards a giant stereo.

"Hinata!" Komaeda called after me. The dinosaur stops thrashing at the sofa and locks its eyes on a new victim. Komaeda.

 

"Komaeda run!" I shouted as the creature starts to walk towards him, its four feet breaking the small shards of glass into nothing but dust crystals.

"No," Komaeda said calmly.

"Just go!"

"Your wasting time!" Komaeda yelled, glancing at me quickly. "Turn the stereo on!" I'm shocked at how smart Komaeda is. How did he know I was going to turn the stereo on? Wait, what am I doing!

I turn around rapidly and turn the stereo on at the wall. I click the button that opens the CD compartment, only to find it empty. I cursed colourfully under my breath and start opening cupboard drawers looking for a CD. I hear something smash and look back to see that Komaeda has thrown a lava lamp at the dinosaur, it must of smashed on a weak spot because it backtracks, howling painfully. Impressed, I turn back to the cupboards smiling.

"Komaeda look out!" Kazuichi shouted, I clasp my hand around a CD and stand up, looking in their direction. The dinosaur goes for Komaeda, who dives out the way right at the last second, making me yell out in fear for him; the dinosaur ends up charging into the multiple shelves Komaeda was standing in front of. Now _that_ was smart. I focus back on the stereo and place the CD inside the compartment and slam my hand down on all the buttons, not giving time to work out which button does what.

Music starts blaring out of the stereo at a reasonable volume, it gets the attention of the dinosaur. Quickly, I turn the volume up full pelt and dive back behind the sofa. Once I land I start to crawl over to Komaeda, whose on the floor watching the creature intently. Kazuichi crawls over to Komaeda's other side, keeping his eyes on the dinosaur.

The Gorgonopsid continues to howl loudly, shaking its head manically. It knocks the stereo over and smashes its head against the cupboards I was kneeling at not that long ago, sending bits of wood flying around the room. It growls angrily and starts charging out through the window and back towards the woodlands.

"We can't let it get away!" Kazuichi gets to his feet and makes his way towards the window. "Its making its way into the woodlands," he announced, he looks back to see me helping Komaeda up and scowls, "Hurry up! We need to go after it!"

"How are we supposed to catch something like that?" I asked, checking Komaeda for anymore injuries. "Well? Please, I'm all ears!" Kazuichi sighs and walks over to us. "It won't be looking for any more food tonight. Its tired and probably too pissed off to do anything else." Komaeda mutters a 'I'm fine' and pulls his phone out of his jeans pocket, analysing the cracked screen with a sigh.

"Alright," Kazuichi said, uptight.

"Is it safe to come in?" Sonia walks into the room, followed by a pale looking Gundam.

"Fat lot of good you two were!" Kazuichi shouted and kicks a broken ornament. I hear a quiet yap come from above and see Rex flying towards the window.

"Rex!" I said, hurriedly, "You don't want to go out there mate." As if understanding what I'm saying he lands just a few inches from the outside and looks at me, his head tilted sideways.

"Look Rex," Sonia started, walking carefully towards him, "I've got some chocolate, you'll like this." Rex yaps and waddles over to her, slowing down as he draws nearer. She holds out a cube of chocolate and he hesitantly takes it from her with his mouth. "See? I told you you'd like it." After finishing it he opens his wings and starts to fly towards the window. "Rex!" Sonia yelled sadly. Rex continues to fly away, getting closer and closer to the woodlands. Sonia turns around and frowns at me.

"What?" I asked, slightly agitated.

"This is your fault!" She points an accusing finger at me.

"My fault?" I said, astonished. "Your blaming me for a dinosaur smashing a hole in your window, trying to kill us and letting Rex escape?" When there's no reply I continue to question her ridiculous accusation, "Do you think I planned for us all to be attacked by an animal that _should_ be extinct?"

"I don't know what you do in your spare time." Sonia tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear and turns her nose up at me. As I go to reply, I hear a familiar yapping and look up to Rex flying back towards us. "Rex!" Sonia exclaimed happily and claps her hands together. Rex yaps again and glides downward toward Komaeda. Komaeda doesn't move as he rests atop his head, most likely afraid he'd fly away again.

"Good choice," I said and smile up at the lizard.

 

"I'm fine," I said for the twentieth time to the nagging doctor.

After getting Rex into a cardboard box, Komaeda called Byakuya Togami and explained the situation to him. Of course Togami didn't believe such a story so it took a while for Komaeda to get him to cooperate. Soon enough though, Togami ordered a team of army militants and a few inside medical experts to come here right away. So I'm currently sitting in an ambulance outside Sonia Nevermind's house.

"Okay, you seem fine, blood pressure is a bit high though," the doctor informed me. I stare at him with a blank face, eyebrow twitching.

"So would yours if you were attacked by an extinct dinosaur that eats meat." The doctor looks at me snootily and walks to the back of the ambulance.

I stand up and walk over to Kazuichi whose bickering with Gundam about something. "What are you two girls fighting over?"

"He's calling me a wimp for doing what you told me to do, and stop Sonia from calling the police," Gundam explained, glaring at Kazuichi.

"It doesn't take _that_ long to tell someone to calm the fuck down!" Kazuichi throws his hands up in the air defeated. Gundam starts yelling again and Kazuichi starts shouting over the top of him; so I start to walk away before I get a migraine.

 

I find Komaeda leaning against a truck, that's attached to a black range rover, on the phone to Togami, he waves a hand at me as I approach, talking down the phone. "Yes Togami... I will... uh-huh...." Komaeda rubs his temple and closes his eyes. I lean against the truck next to him and look towards the cornered off house. "Yes... Goodbye Togami." Komaeda sighs and pockets his phone.

"This is why I'm my own boss," I said and hand him a bottle of water. He smiles at me and takes the bottle, unscrewing the lid.

"If this turns out to be something big, you won't be your own boss for much longer," Komaeda said, taking a gulp of water. I move and stand in front of him, eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean?" I asked, watching his Adam's apple as he swallows his drink.

"Obviously having normal police officers to solve matters of 'dinosaurs' is not going to go well if this becomes a regular thing. So he wants to appoint you, and whoever _you_ deem fit, to be the one to sort these things out," Komaeda explained, taking another mouthful of water.

"Huh..." Is all I replied with and shrugged my shoulders, "Well if it does come to that, it won't be such a bad thing. This is interesting and nothing like boring old office work." I smile knowingly at Komaeda whose screwing the cap back on his empty bottle of water. "Something tells me your hoping this _does_ become a regular thing." Komaeda looks up and I see the corners of his mouth turn up slightly.

"Well... Who wouldn't?" Komaeda leans over and places the empty bottle of water in the truck and winces as he does.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously, as he withdraws and places his left hand on his right side.

"Nothing," Komaeda said and waves his other hand at me dismissively.

"Is it where you dived out of the way of that dinosaur?" I asked and had to pause for a second and just think about what I said. How bizarre it sounds.

"I bet you never thought you'd ever say that," Komaeda chuckled.

"I have to say I was impressed with your performance," I said and gesture for Komaeda to take his jacket off.

"It was hardly a 'performance'," Komaeda defended, shrugging his jacket off carefully.

"I'm surprised you stayed and didn't run out of the room like Sonia and Gundam," I admitted, looking at his blood stained white top.

"Do I seem like that sort of person?" Komaeda questioned, tugging his top up so I can get a look of his side.

"The type of person to run away should a dinosaur attack?" I gushed, looking into the truck for a fist-aid kit and successfully finding one.

"Yeah, that type of person," Komaeda said, laughing softly. I damp a cloth and start to dab at the long cut up Komaeda's side.

"Yes. Mr Government Official," I said, teasingly. I discard the cloth and pick up an antiseptic spray. "This might sting a little."

"Whether I'm a Government Official or not, doesn't change who I am." Komaeda looks over at me as I spray his cut.

"Most of the Government official's I know are up their arses and don't care about anyone but themselves."

"Is that what you think of me?"

"No," I replied, sticking a large Band-Aid along his cut and then running my hand along it gently to make sure its secure and to remove any air bubbles.

"Hmm, I guess I should say 'thank you'," Komaeda tugs his top down and turns so his facing me, "so... thank you."

"What for?" I asked, examining the deep cut on his arm, from where he pulled out that large shard of glass.

"For being my own little personal nurse," Komaeda answered, making me laugh. I spray his deep cut and then start to bandage up his arm. "And for not labelling me." I hold his wrist in one hand as I run my other hand along the bandage. Satisfied I let go and step back and look at him.

"Your welcome," I said softly and hand him his jacket. He takes his black jacket and puts it on smoothly, poking his finger through a hole where the glass went through.

"This was one of my favourite jackets," he sighed and puts his hands into the pockets, looking at me and holding my gaze. I take this moment to _really_ look at him. He's got this lovely pale porcelain skin that seems to glow under the moonlight. His eyes are a washed greyish colour that I can only describe as cloudy. He's about an inch taller then me and has wonderful long, slim legs that are currently being defined by black skinny jeans. He is the definition of beautiful. "Hinata are you okay?"

"Huh?" I snap out of my trance and meet Komaeda's eyes.

"You were just starring at me," Komaeda raises a hand, "Do I have something on my face?" He starts to wipe self-consciously at his mouth.

"No, I was just-"

"Hajime!" Kazuichi's presence stops me from explaining to Komaeda why I was starring at his face. What a blessing.

"What is it?" I asked as Kazuichi, Gundam and Sonia approach us.

"We've been asked to look for that creature tomorrow, all of us." I stare at him my mouth slightly agape.

"What does this _brilliant_ person suggest we do when we find it? Ask it to come with us nicely?" I said sarcastically.

"Hajime-"

"Or better yet, ask it over for dinner? I'm sure it would like that. I'd be the fucking meal!" I continued, hearing Komaeda snigger beside me.

 

 "We've been wandering around for nine  _hours_ ," Gundam complained, for the fifth time in the space of two minutes.

"Don't exaggerate!" I chided and looked over my shoulder to see him walking slumped over with slitted eyes.

"He's right Hajime," Kazuichi said, looking at his watch. "Its almost 3pm, we started looking at 6am."

"Wow, time fly's when your having _no_ fun!" Sonia sung. I stop walking and turn around to face the group.

"Fine," I started, "Lets split up; we'll cover more ground that way."

"No way!" Sonia exclaimed loudly, "What if I get attacked by that thing! I'll be by my self!" I sighed irritably and run a hand through my hair, trying to keep my composure.

"Do you have a better idea?" Komaeda asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"We could split as a three and a two; seeing as there's five of us," Kazuichi said, glancing at everyone's reactions.

"Well, I'm going in the three!" Sonia said and places her hands on her hips, "I'm maximising _my_ chances of survival!"

"Ok then, Komaeda, Sonia and Gundam as the three, me and Hajime as the two," Kazuichi offered, looking for my approval.

"No way!" Sonia screeched, "There's no way I'm going with Gundam! He ran away from the dinosaur like a puppy running away from a hoover yesterday!"

"For the last time: I was ordered to!" Gundam looks away from the group, red creeping up his neck. I can't tell if he's embarrassed at Sonia's accusation or angry.

"Yeah, whatever," Sonia said, getting the last word in.

"For gods sake!" I yelled, losing my temper, "For the time its taking you people to decide _this_ , we could've found it by now!"

"No, we would've heard it," Sonia said smugly.

"I'm going to pretend your not here." I turn my gaze to Komaeda, "Komaeda, Gundam. You're both coming with me." I turn and start walking, while Kazuichi and Sonia erupt into an argument.

 

"Hinata, its getting dark," Gundam whispered, looking upward.

"Afraid of the dark are we?" Komaeda teased. I turn my torch on and shine it towards my companions.

"No," Gundam muttered, "I'm afraid of what's _in_ the dark." I shake my head and laugh quietly.

"What's that?" Komaeda points towards something in the distance, something big. I squint my eyes and try and focus on what it is.

"Is it the Gorgonopsid?" Gundam asked, panicking.

"No, its..." I start running towards it. As I get closer I can see that its not the Gorgonopisid, but I'm still anxious as it is still _a_ dinosaur.

 

"Wow," Komaeda said in awe. The creature we're looking at is about 3 metres long, and quite tall, its on all four legs; rhinoceros-like. Its a dark, greeny grey colour and has a thick tortes neck-like structure.

"That's not going to eat us, is it?" Gundam asked, hiding behind Komaeda. I shake my head slowly. The dinosaur spots us and lets out a loud groan that sounds like a very deep, and less defined 'moo' that you'd hear from a cow.

"No, its eyes are on the sides of its head; indicating its not a predator," I explained and stepped closer to it. The dinosaur is munching on some leaves slowly, as if its so much effort to eat.

"What are you doing?" Gundam asked quickly, "Step back!" I ignore him and walk right up to it, staying in its field of vision as to not make it nervous. Hesitantly I place my hand on its body. "Hinata! Are you crazy!" Gundam continues to wail helplessly as I pat the dinosaur gently. The dinosaurs skin is rough and hard; feeling like really thick and dry leather but with ridges along it.

"Its a Scutosaurus," I said, "Its a herbivore; plant eater. It won't hurt us."

"Komaeda!" I turn my head to see Komaeda walking towards me. I smile at him when he reaches me.

"This is so much better then the office," he muttered and smiles widely at me. I turn back to the dinosaur and continue to stroke its hard skin gently.

"Here." I take hold of his hand gently and guide it to the dinosaur. He lays his hand flat against the skin, I keep my hand pressed against his as he gently moves his hand along the skin of the dino.

"I'm positive its not extinct," Komaeda said in a hushed tone. I smile at him peacefully as he pets the dinosaur softly. The dinosaur makes a heavy breathing sound, like a horse breathing out, but softer and much louder. "I've heard Togami make that sound a lot," Komaeda said, making me laugh. I take my hand away from his and drop it to my side. "Where did you come from, huh?" Komaeda asked the dinosaur softly. Komaeda looks over at me, the trees casting shadows over his face in the moonlight, making his skin look soft to touch. The corners of his mouth turn up slightly into a small smile, I find myself smiling slightly just looking at him.

The peaceful atmosphere doesn't last long though, as a female scream erupts from behind us, freaking the dinosaur out who makes a loud distress call and starts moving. I swear under my breath as Komaeda and I step away from the distressed dinosaur. The dino's tail comes towards us as it moves to run away. Instinctively, I grab onto Komaeda's hand and pull him towards me as I move backwards, avoiding the dinosaurs tail from breaking our ribs. Komaeda tightens his grip on my hand as he pulls me a safe distance away from the dinosaur.

"You idiot!" I shouted at Sonia, "Why did you scream? You've freaked it out!" Once me and Komaeda get to Gundam, we see that Sonia and Kazuichi have met back with us.

"I'm sorry!" Sonia yelled sarcastically, "I see a dinosaur and scream! So would most people!" I turn away from her and look at the dinosaur that starts to run further into the woodlands.

"Come on!" I ordered and start running after it.

"Where is it going?" Gundam asked, running slightly behind me.

"Its going to go somewhere it knows its safe!" I replied and pick up the pace as the dinosaur increases its speed.

 

After a while of running the dinosaur slows down, allowing us to catch up.

"Whys... it slowing... down?" Kazuichi panted, running at my side. I shake my head and stop running, I put my arms out to stop Komaeda and Kazuichi from continuing to run.

"What?" Komaeda asked, only slightly breathless. I watch the dinosaur walk a bit further, its only a few feet away when it disappears.

"'the hell?" Gundam breathed, starring absently into the darkness. I start to advance forward.

"What's that light?" Komaeda asked, completely recovered from the long run.

"I have no idea," I answered. As we get closer the light becomes brighter, I break into a jog, Komaeda at my side.

"What the hell is that?" Komaeda asked slowly. We stop jogging and stand in front of the light.

"I don't have... a clue." The light is about two metres high and one metre wide, it looks as if its made up of small shards of glass in the shape of diamonds. The shards of glass move around in all directions at a medium pace.

"I may have to inform Togami about this," Komaeda said, taking out his phone. I nod in agreement not taking my eyes away from the light.

 

Togami turned up with his militants and doctors not long after Komaeda had told them about our discovery and cornered the area off. After explaining exactly what happened it took us to 6am, so we took ourselves to a nearby café and sat down on a bench near the woodlands.

"The creature went inside the light," Gundam said out loud, trying to get his head around it all. "And disappeared..."

"That light is how it got here in the first place," Kazuichi muttered, stirring his fourth teaspoon of sugar into his coffee.

"Its world must be on the other side," Komaeda said, pushing his untouched muffin away from himself.

"You should eat," I said without thinking. Komaeda looks up at me from the table. "You'll faint. I don't need you fainting while we're out searching for that predator." I sip my coffee to hide my face.

"Maybe it went back," Sonia said chewing a mouthful of cookie. I shrug my shoulders and take another sip of coffee.

"Maybe, but we need to make sure." I look over to Komaeda who still isn't eating. "Eat the muffin."

"I'm not hungry," Komaeda said, frowning. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Maybe not, but I can try." I push the muffin back towards him and smile. Komaeda tries to look annoyed but it just comes across as cute. Wait, why am I thinking like that?

"Hajime's right Komaeda, you need to eat," Kazuichi said, tapping his shoulder. Komaeda huffs, which is adorable, and brings a bit of his cake to his mouth.

" _You_ haven't eaten anything," Komaeda muffled, through a mouthful of cake.

"True," I admitted and leaned over and stole a bit of his half eaten chocolate chip muffin and place it in my mouth. He stares at me offended and shoves the rest of it into his mouth.

"Komaeda when your quite finished eating." I look up to see Togami standing near our bench, looking even taller due to how far down we are. Komaeda stands up and takes a step towards him. "So these are the people you informed me about," Togami said bitterly, eyeing us distastefully. Komaeda nodded, swallowing hard on the cake.

"Yes," Komaeda confirmed and looked at me, "this is Hajime Hinata, but I'm sure you're aware of that." Togami's gaze falls onto me. I stand up and bow my head mockingly.

"I'm the guy that spilt coffee down you one time, do you remember that?" I said, indicating to my coffee cup. Komaeda smirks and looks away.

"Yes I remember, but that is not how I know you," Togami stated through gritted teeth. I nod and flash a toothy grin.

"Some of my men went through that 'light' and said that it is: 'like a portal to another world'." Togami folds his arms across his chest and pushes his glasses up his nose.

"My brother was right..." I murmured, casting my eyes downward, "About everything..." I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Kazuichi looking at me solemnly. "I know what that 'portal' is," I said looking Togami in the face.

"What? Do tell." He quirks an eyebrow up and looks at me expectantly.

"Its an Anomaly."

 

"An Anomaly?" Komaeda said, coming over to me and following my gaze towards the portal.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Now I know where my brother went." I can't believe that this whole time I thought he was dead... When really he was travelling through time to different timelines. "He might still be dead though..."

"Hey," Komaeda said velvety, moving my face with his index finger so I'm looking at him, "don't talk like that, he might still be out there." I take his hand in my own and lower it.

"Thanks," I said seriously. He pulls his hand away from mine and tilts his head to the side.

"What for?" I don't get to reply because Gundam runs over and start blabbing uncontrollably.

"There's been a dinosaur sighting near Hope Peaks primary! What if its the Gorgonopsid? What do we do? Hinata-" I place my hand over his mouth and shush him.

"It's 4pm, there shouldn't be any pupils left in the building. If we go now, we should get there before it causes too much damage... KAZUICHI!" I drop my hand from Gundam's mouth and start walking towards Kazuichi, whose leaning against a black jeep.

"I'm coming too," Komaeda chimed, walking at the same pace as me.

"No your not," I said curtly, without looking in his direction.

"Excuse me?" Komaeda said astonished, grabbing my arm and halting my movements, "Why not?"

"Because its too dangerous," I answered, looking at him directly. Komaeda frowns angrily and increases his grip on my arm.

"I'm coming, whether you like it or not Hajime Hinata, and don't you _dare_ try and stop me." Komaeda looks at me with a determined face.

"Fine, but if you get eaten don't expect me to climb down into its stomach after you."

"I won't be eaten," Komaeda said dignified and releases my arm to continue walking towards the jeep. I smirk, amused, as I watch him climb into the jeep.

 

The school is quite small and is surrounded by fields, making it easy to spot anything out of the ordinary.

"Nothing on the fields," Kazuichi confirmed, walking towards Komaeda and I, who are standing just outside the fire exit of the school.

"Lets check the building out then," Komaeda said and pushes down on the fire exit doors, stepping inside and looking down the short corridor.

"Smells like crayon," I aired, earning a small smile from Komaeda.

"I agree." We start walking towards the first classroom when we hear a loud bang, like someone trying to open a door by hitting it with a thick bat, followed by a high pitched scream for help.

"That sounds promising," Kazuichi muttered and starts heading towards the source of the noise, Komaeda and I look at each other and then start running after him.

 

" _Help!_ " The voice continues to scream, shredding their vocal cords until the word is nothing but a screech. We round a corner and see our old pal Gorgonopsid trying to break down a classroom door with its head.

"Ready?" Kazuichi asked, looking from me to Komaeda. We nod and jog closer to the predator. Kazuichi whistles to get the dinosaurs attention. "Hey, ugly! Over here!" The dinosaur makes a sound all to familiar and starts charging towards us.

"Good one Kazuichi!" Komaeda shouted, "I hope you have a plan." Kazuichi turns and pushes us to run, so we do.

"Of course I do," Kazuichi replied, halting and ushering us into another classroom, leaving the door open.

"Really? Care to let us know what it is?" Komaeda said standing in between me and Kazuichi, looking at the entrance of the door, waiting for the dinosaur to make an appearance.

"Its called: Making it up as I go along~" Kazuichi sung loudly, earning a hard punch in the arm from Komaeda.

"How comforting," I commented. The dinosaur makes another one of its famous sounds and appears in the doorway. I feel Komaeda tense beside me and suck in some air. I look to the side and nudge his arm, he looks over to me and smiles.

"Okay guys, its going to charge-" As if understanding Kazuichi's words the dino charges towards us, Komaeda and Kazuichi dive out of the way to the left and I go to my right. I quickly get back up on my feet and place a chair, legs facing towards the dinosaur, on top of a desk and stand behind it, guarded. The dinosaur growls and steps back to towards the doorway and looks from me to Komaeda and Kazuichi, readying itself for another attack. I look over to Komaeda and Kazuichi, who are standing behind a teachers desk.

"We have to get it back to the Anomaly!" I yelled over to them, Komaeda makes eye contact and nods once. Kazuichi walks around the desk and stands in line with the dino. "Souda what are you doing?" I asked frantically, gesturing for him to go back. He doesn't look at me, just keeps his gaze fixed on the creature. Komaeda starts to walk towards Kazuichi to pull him back, "Komaeda stay where you are!" I shouted, he stops in his tracks as the dinosaur charges towards Kazuichi. "SOUDA!" Kazuichi dives towards me right before the Gorgonopsid closes his mouth around his body. I let out a breath of air as he lands at my feet.

"Now's our chance!" Kazuichi yelled and grabs my arm pulling me towards the door, I look back and grab Komaeda by the hand and pull him with us; I can't help but think that's its like a human rollercoaster that children play at school.

 

Once we're halfway down the corridor, the dinosaur comes out of the classroom. It spots us and starts to run incredibly fast after us.

"FASTER!" I shouted and start sprinting, increasing my grip on Komaeda's hand as I start bolting it down the corridor, pushing Kazuichi's back to keep him running slightly ahead of us. It doesn't take long for us to get out the fire exit, we turn back and close the fire doors.

"Step back!" Kazuichi pulls me and Komaeda by the backs of our tops and just in time as well, as the dinosaur smashes through the doors, roaring more violently then I've ever heard it. We turn and start running towards the jeep.

"We can't all go to the jeep!" Komaeda shouted, "We won't get away fast enough!" I know that what Komaeda's saying is true but what else is there to do? As if answering the question in my mind he cuts across my path and starts sprinting out into the field.

"KOMAEDA!" I screeched after him, I feel Kazuichi grab my arm and pull me towards the jeep, I hadn't realised that I started running after him. Once we get to the jeep we climb in, me in the driver seat and Kazuichi sitting next to me in the front passenger seat. I start the engine and locate the dinosaur. It decided to run after Komaeda, like Komaeda knew it would and even though Komaeda's gaining speed as he runs down a hill so is the dinosaur.

I slam my foot down on the accelerator and put the jeep into gear and start speeding in the direction of the dino and Komaeda.

"Man, he's a fast runner," Kazuichi said, looking at Komaeda.

"He fucking needs to be!" I said, changing gear again and gaining speed.

"Bib!" Kazuichi said sharply, and I do, I bib the car horn twice, gaining the attention of Komaeda. "He's spotted us!" We're now in line with the dinosaur who still hasn't noticed us, probably too infatuated with his lunch. I speed up and get in line with Komaeda.

"I'm gonna slow down, when I do, jump into the truck!" Komaeda nods once and starts running faster, how that's possible I don't know. I speed up again and get a safe distance away from Komaeda. Kazuichi climbs into the back and pulls the seats down so he can open the boot.

"Alright, the boots open!" I feel the air whipping at the back of my neck as the boot opens all the way up. I slow the car down almost stopping completely. I see Komaeda climb up into the truck and make his way towards the boot, I see him grab Kazuichi's hand and get pulled in. I start accelerating again as Kazuichi pulls the boot shut.

"You OK?" I asked looking back at Komaeda, whose sitting propped up against the side of the boot, chest heaving up and down, breathing heavily.

"Let him catch his breath, geeze," Kazuichi commented, laughing. Komaeda starts laughing, breathlessly. I start to chuckle as well; this is actually happening. I look into the rear-view mirror and see the dinosaur chasing after the car.

"Alright, lets take you back shall we," I said out loud looking at the dino's reflection in the mirror. "Kazuichi, call the site and tell them to clear the way. Tell them we have a very hungry and pissed of dinosaur chasing us in a jeep... Tell them we're going through the anomaly."

 

"CAREFUL!" Kazuichi yelled, as I go over a fallen tree. I click my tongue against the roof of my mouth.

"I know what I'm doing." I bib the car horn again, just to infuriate the dinosaur that's chasing us and make a hard right.

"You sure about that," Komaeda said, bracing himself with his left hand as I turn.

"I preferred it when you were too out of breath to speak," I teased and make another hard right.

"We haven't got that much further to go," Kazuichi informed, "This part looks familiar... TURN RIGHT!" I obliged and made a very violent turn.

"Can you give more notice next time," Komaeda said in a huff. I chuckle lightly at his response and make eye contact with him in the mirror. He glares at my reflection as I stick my tongue out at him childishly.

"Yellow tape," Kazuichi murmured, "We're almost there!" I turn in the direction of the tape and drive straight ahead.

"The Anomaly!" Komaeda pointed out. I see the flickering light and increase speed, bibbing the horn at the dinosaur, whose chasing us relentlessly.

"Wait a minute... There's people!" Kazuichi points towards the Anomaly.

"For fucks sake!" I shouted angrily, "The dinosaur isn't going to want to follow us when he spots an easier target!" I slam my fist against the steering wheel and curse loudly.

"Oh well, they should've thought of that before they decided to ignore our warning," Komaeda said nonchalantly. Kazuichi looks over at him with a face of pure shock. I laugh uncontrollably and bib the horn as a way of warning the people to get out of the way, and to also keep the dinosaur interested in the jeep. It roars extremely loudly and increases speed.

"If our warning didn't work, I'm pretty sure that did," I laughed and watch the people run around manically.

"Ready?" Kazuichi asked and looks at the Anomaly as we approach it. Fast.

"I am so ready." I make eye contact with Komaeda who smiles. I return the grin and bib the horn one last time before going straight through the portal to a historical world.

 

When we come out the other side, its like we've walked through a door to another world. Its sunny and the temperature reading goes from 14 degrees to 30. We're driving along sand that's got large patches of greenery every now and then.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Kazuichi murmured.

"Unbelievable," Komaeda said under his breath.

"Snap out of it guys, we still have ol' dino chasing us." They snap out of it and look behind them. I turn around and start driving back towards the Anomaly.

"HINATA!" Komaeda yelled my name violently and it doesn't take me long to realise why, a dinosaur just like the one that's chasing us is charging towards the jeep. I make a hard left, throwing Kazuichi and Komaeda to the side of the car. I look behind me to see if they're okay. Kazuichi points past me and said,

"Look out!" I look back and slam my foot down on the brake but its too late, we smash straight into a large stone boulder, sending lizards the same breed as Rex, yapping angrily into the air.

I look behind me and see Kazuichi and Komaeda with seatbelts wrapped around their wrists, obviously to stop themselves from flying straight through the windscreen. I look up at Komaeda and see he has a cut on the right side of his head sending a bolt of guilt through me, he most likely got it when we crashed. I'm about to apologise when Kazuichi speaks,

"We have to get out the car, the Anomaly is flickering. That can't be a good thing!" I look through the back windows and see that's he's right, it looks like a light bulb flickering on and off when running out of juice.

I attempt to open my door but it wont budge, "I'll have to climb into the back; doors jammed," I explained and start climbing out my seat. I hear Komaeda open his door and climb out, followed by Kazuichi.

 

I step out the car, heat instantly plastering my face as I look at the Anomaly, "Lets run." We start running towards the fading light.

"I don't know if I can," Komaeda said, out of breath already. I forgot about the amount of running he did earlier. I turn and grab his arm, pulling him into step with Kazuichi and I.

"Yes, you can," I told him and move my hand from his arm to his right hand and grip it firmly.

"Guys, look." I follow Kazuichi's finger and see two Gorgonopsid's running straight for us. I look back towards the Anomaly and see it fading more quickly.

"I'm just... going to- to... slow you... d-down," Komaeda panted painfully.

"We are not leaving you here!" I stated aggressively and pulled on his hand to keep him in sink with me. Kazuichi grabs Komaeda's arm and starts pulling him as well.

"They're gaining on us!" Kazuichi yelled. We start to run as fast as we can with Komaeda tripping over his feet and relying on us to pull him to safety.

"Come on Komaeda!" I encouraged, "We're almost there, just a couple more metres!" Komaeda collapsed then. Falling onto his side. "Komaeda!" I run back and kneel at his side and turn him onto his back. "Komaeda please," I shake him and his eyes open droopily.

"I should've eaten more then that muffin," Komaeda laughed, I smile at him and nod. I snake my arms around him and pull him to his feet, he brings an arm over my shoulder and hangs off me limply.

"We're almost there, look." I point in the direction of the fading Anomaly and start to speed walk to it, seeing Kazuichi waving at us frantically as we approach.

"Why are you bothering to save me?" Komaeda murmured, I turn to look at him, realising he now has a nose bleed. Upon seeing this I start to walk faster. "You should've just left me."

"You saved my life, didn't you?" I snapped, Komaeda hummed as if thinking about it but never replied. I look up and see that the Anomaly is only two metres away, Kazuichi quickly rushes over and drapes Komaeda's other arm over his shoulder, looking back and cursing at the dinosaurs.

"Yes, we're here!" Kazuichi yelled as we throw ourselves through the Anomaly.

 

"If you say to me that my blood pressure is high, I will stab you with a needle." I look at the doctor unamused as he reads my blood pressure results. "Look, can I go? There's someone I need to see." The doctor gives me an irritated nod; I take that as a 'yes' and start weaving in out of people, looking for Komaeda.

After we face planted it through the Anomaly, it flickered for a short while and then disappeared, like it was never there. Komaeda was instantly picked up by the doctors and taken into an ambulance. I tried to get to him but the doctors had insisted that I have a check up, so me and Kazuichi were dragged into our own ambulances and that's where I've been for the last twenty minutes.

I go towards the ambulance he was taken too and see him sitting down on the floor of the ambulance, with his legs hanging over the edge, while a doctor takes a blood test. I approach him, smiling.

"You look perkier," I said, trying to keep concern out of my voice. He looks up and smiles.

"Thank the injection I was given." Komaeda touches the small plaster that the doctor had just placed on him and stands up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, its you that collapsed." I can't believe he's concerned about me, considering what just happened to him.

"What about Kazuichi?" For some reason, hearing Komaeda ask about him has sent a prickle of jealousy through me. It shouldn't have, but it did.

"He's fine," I answered. "Did they say why you were so exhausted?" He walks and stands in front of me, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Umm... They said I hadn't eaten enough and the amount of running I did ate up too much energy and also: lack of sleep. They said I would've been fine if I had just eaten."

"Told you," I teased, peering into his face.

"Why did you come back for me?" Komaeda asked suddenly.

"Why wouldn't I?" I answered puzzled.

"You could've died coming back for me; you _and_ Kazuichi." Komaeda looks down, not meeting my gaze.

"You basically sacrificed yourself to save us at the school!" I said pained, "And you stayed to help me when we were first attacked." I cup Komaeda's face with one hand and turn his head towards me, so he's looking at me. "You saved my life, more then once. No way was I going to leave you to die." Komaeda makes eye contact with me but doesn't show any facial expression.

"Thank you," Komaeda finally said. I drop my hand from his face and put it my pocket.

"Thank _you_ ," I said, smiling. Komaeda smiles back at me and walks away.

 

**1pm, the next day**

"This is the home office and from here on out it will be known to, by a select few, as: The Anomaly Research Centre," Togami's voice sounds all around the room, drawing the attention of everyone present. I lock my eyes on Komaeda whose standing next to Togami looking bored. "Well, everyone, go to your work stations and start your new job." Everyone automatically starts walking to their assigned work station. I, however, remain leaning casually against a desk, next to Kazuichi and Gundam.

"Hinata and pals, a word," Togami said humourlessly. I make my over to Togami and Komaeda; Gundam, Kazuichi and Sonia following behind me.

"Yes?" I said cheekily. Komaeda tries to hide his smile but fails. Togami scowls and straightens up.

"I hate doing this but I have no choice," Togami sighed, "you, Hinata, will be in charge of this facility and everyone that's in it. You can appoint your own team of people to come to the Anomaly sites to investigate and prevent any creatures from coming into our world. Should a creature pass through, you will deal with it maturely and let the professional militants handle it, do I make my self clear?"

"Umm..." I hummed for a while, clearly agitating Togami, "So, correct me if I'm wrong but: I'm in charge of everyone here, except you and Komaeda of course, and I may choose who comes with me to the Anomaly sites and if a creature comes through I have to let a load of Men In Black with machine guns take care of it?" Komaeda chuckles silently from behind Togami as he frowns deeper.

"Yes, have you a problem with that?" Togami asked seriously.

"Only the last part but I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement," I said and smiled sweetly up at him.

"I'm warning you now Hinata, any funny business and I'll pull the plug on this whole operation, is that clear?"

"And if you do that, whose going to be the first one to cry when the world is under attack by prehistoric animals?" I point my finger at him and whisper 'you'. Togami walks away silently, glaring at everyone in his path.

 

"I can't believe you just spoke to him like that!" Gundam said, looking over his shoulder at Togami.

"So, who're you going to appoint for your team?" Kazuichi asked. Straight to the point as usual.

"Don't worry, Kazuichi, your name's already written down." He smiles at me knowingly and hugs me tightly.

"Who else?" He continued, once he released me.

"Komaeda, of course." I look over to him to see him smiling.

"I'll be coming anyway, but its nice to know if I wasn't being made to go by Togami, that you'd appoint me," Komaeda said gratefully.

"How come you're being made to go?" Sonia asked, flipping a lock of her hair over her shoulder.

"I have to inform Togami of anything that I feel he needs to know," Komaeda explained.

"Sorry for going off topic, but I just have to say, that you, Komaeda, look _so_ good in a suit," Sonia said smiling and running a hand down Komaeda's blazer.

"Umm... Thank you?" Komaeda said uncertainly, shifting uncomfortably.

"Sonia, stop it," I snapped and she stepped back glaring at me. "You're making him uncomfortable." I want to tell myself that's the reason I snapped at her, but I know its because that pang of jealousy hit me again, like it did yesterday when Komaeda asked if Kazuichi was okay.

"Anyway," Kazuichi began, "Is Gundam and Sonia going to be a part of our team?"

"I don't know..." I admitted.

"What? Why?" Gundam said, sounding upset.

"The way you performed in front of those creatures has clouded my judgement," I explained to them both, "If you're a part of the team, you'll be seeing a lot more of them. Ones bigger and more dangerous then one's we've already faced."

"Please, give me a second chance! I'll prove to you that I'm worthy to be a member of your team!" I stand and think about it for a bit, so many disadvantages running through my head.

"Come on, Hajime, give them a chance," Kazuichi said, looking at the desperate looking Gundam and the upset Sonia.

"Alright-"

"YES! GET IN THERE!" Gundam yelled enthusiastically.

"But, do not let me regret my decision!"

"You won't, I promise!" Gundam punches a fist in the air and then hugs me tightly.

"Gundam," I said and he immediately pulls away.

"Sorry, sorry." He starts to walk away; jumping up in the air every now and then.

"I am very grateful for your decision," Sonia thanked me and walked away in the same direction Gundam went.

"See ya'll later!" Kazuichi waves at me and Komaeda and walks over to a girl with black hair, smiling widely.

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath and turn toward Komaeda. "Looks like we're colleagues _and_ friends now," I said smirking.

"Friends?" Komaeda said, tilting his head to the side.

"Friends," I repeated, "We are friends, aren't we?" Komaeda smiled sweetly at me and stepped closer.

"Of course." If I just tilt my head up and lean in a bit I could kiss him. Discarding that thought I bring him into a hug and pat his back. His arms hesitantly go around me and he leans into me slightly.

"Your lucky," I said and pull away from him, "not many people qualify as good enough to be my friend."

"And I do?" Komaeda asked grinning.

"Yes. You do."


	2. Is That A Centipede?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write another part anyway because I love writing these two in this scenario!

I reread a sheet of paper that I've been trying to get my head round for the last ten minutes. I sigh irritably and look around the room at all the scattered files and sheets of used paper.

"There is about 800 years worth of work here," Kazuichi sighed, looking over a sheet of paper.

"We have to keep looking." I lean across and pick up another file, opening it up and scanning the contents.

"You have read everything in this room, more then once," Kazuichi said, standing up and stepping over piles of paper to get to my desk. "If your brother had written something important, you would've picked up on it."

"When I read all this I didn't know about the Anomalies. We have to keep reading and see if he referenced to it in his work." Kazuichi shakes his head and continues to read.

 

Hastily I follow Togami into the lift, listening to him talk about Hinata's team,

"When I said that Hinata could pick his own team, I imagined more then 5 people, including you," he sighed, clicking a button to the 6th floor. I glance behind me, through the glass of the lift and look down as we go up.

"Hinata wants a team of people he can trust," I explained, looking back to Togami, "they were the first people to come into contact with these creatures. Plus they have skills that Hinata can use." Togami scoffs and steps out onto the 6th floor, I follow at his side.

"Speaking of creatures," Togami started, pausing on a glass walkway, "tell me about how you dealt with the witnesses to the dinosaurs."

"The public don't believe that there was a dinosaur sighting," I informed.

"And the school teacher?" Togami pressed.

"She's quite traumatised so as long as we keep her away from the newspapers for a while we'll be fine. And the boy who found the reptile just thinks its an ordinary lizard," I added before Togami could ask me about it.

"Pity the monster didn't eat them both, that would've been the cleanest solution," Togami said, seriously. I raise my eyebrows up at him, "Its a joke." Togami _said_ it was a joke, but I can tell he means it. Togami turns away and starts walking along the glass floor but stops abruptly and turns back to me. "Oh and Komaeda." I raise my gaze to show I'm listening. "Please keep Hinata and his team of misfits under control, I'd hate to see them get eaten."

 

"Komaeda's apartment is around here somewhere..." I murmured to myself as I look closely through the windscreen to get a good look of the apartments. "Ah-ha!" I pull over into a parking bay, just outside his apartment.

I walk over to the buzzer and click the button that says: Komaeda. A long buzz goes off before Komaeda's voice comes through, "Yes?"

"Its Hinata, mind if I come up?" I don't get a reply from Komaeda, but the door to the apartments open so I walk through and start climbing the stairs.

 

I knock three times, that's a polite number of knocks. His door is a light wood colour, much different to the rest of doors I've passed and his apartment seems to be the biggest one I've yet seen.

"Hello," Komaeda's head pops out from behind the door, shielding the rest of his body. I look past him and see the whole apartment is a light wood colour, like his door. Along the ceiling are wooden panels, stretching from one wall to the next and meeting in the middle.

"Nice," I said and walk in, eyes still fixed on the ceiling.

"Come in," Komaeda said sarcastically and I hear him close the door. In the centre of the room is a light cream couch, seated a safe distance away from a plasma screen TV. To my left is a small kitchen, light sandy colourd work tops are accompanied by white glossy cupboards and drawers. I cast my glance to my right and see a desk with a large Apple laptop resting atop it; next to the laptop is a pot with various pens and pencils in it. When I look straight ahead I see wooden stairs leading up to a second floor, which is only separated from the rest of the house by a small wooden bar going from one wall to the next.

"This is pretty nice," I said, while turning around towards Komaeda. When my eyes rest on him, I see that he's only in boxer shorts. I feel my cheeks flush as my body goes warm, "Is it me or is it really hot in here?" I said, fanning myself and glancing at Komaeda's exposed body. I go even warmer when I see that he's actually really fit. He's not completely 'ripped' but is certainly _very_ toned and may have a V line...

"I'm going to go change..." Komaeda coughs and makes his way over to the wooden stairs. I can't help but watch him as he climbs them, his long slim legs taking two steps at a time as he climbs closer to the landing. I tear my gaze away and look to the floor. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Komaeda called down to me.

"Uh-" I clear my throat and curse my hormones, "Someone was taken into hospitable today with a strange bite on the back of their neck. The doctors don't know what did it and said that the patient will die unless we find out what bit him," I explained, still looking at floor, "We need to go see the person that was bitten."

"Alright, have you told the others?" Komaeda asked. I look up to see him coming down the stairs. My eyes trail from his feet to his face as he skips down them. He's wearing sandy coloured steel-toe capped ankle boots, dark skinny jeans (that do wondrous things for his legs), a white top and has a dark maroon jacket on. He looks... Good.

"No, it may be nothing," I said distractedly. Komaeda jumps the last three steps and walks over to me smiling. "I did tell Kazui-" I'm interrupted by a loud yapping that sounds like... "Rex?" I look around the room but don't spot the green reptile, I look back to Komaeda whose looking away from me with an awkward look on his face.

"Shall we go?" He said suddenly, talking over more yapping. As he goes to walk past me I stop him by pushing him back in front of me, by his shoulder.

"Komaeda," I said warningly. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, biting his lip, making me what to pounce on him. But I don't.

"He um..." Komaeda looks up and I follow his gaze to the green lizard, gliding towards us. He takes land on Komaeda's shoulder, his tail hanging down Komaeda's other shoulder; he tilts his head to the side at me and yaps again.

"Well?" I look at Komaeda pointedly, waiting for an explanation.

"After we put him back through the Anomaly, he flew out again and hid behind a tree..." Komaeda trails off and looks down, "I knew that if Togami's people spotted him he'd be taken to a lab and be pocked and prodded at..." Komaeda looks back up at me and strokes Rex under his chin with his knuckle. "I didn't want him to become an experiment... You understand, right?" Komaeda looks at me with wide, glossy eyes, pouting slightly. Rex yaps sadly, as if they'd rehearsed this moment.

"Ugh..." I make a disgruntled noise and run a hand through my hair; something I've done a lot recently, "Yes. I understand." Komaeda's eyes light up and he looks at me happily, making me go warm inside.

"So, I can keep him? You won't tell anyone?" He looks at me expectantly. I hum as I think about it, there are so many things that could go wrong... "Please, Hinata!" Komaeda grabs my hands and squeezes them.

"Fine."

"Thank you!" Komaeda pulls me closer by my hands and then hugs me tightly, he pulls away as quick as he pulled me in and starts walking into the direction of the kitchen.

"That explains why your apartment is so hot," I said. That's not the reason I flushed red and came over all warm... but I'd like Komaeda to think that's the reason. "We've got to go," I said hurriedly as I glance at my watch.

"I know, one sec." Komaeda opens his fridge and takes out a plate of cut up fruit and veg. "Won't be too long mate," Komaeda said to Rex and places the plate on a kitchen worktop. Rex flies off his shoulder and sits near the food. "Alright, lets go."

 

"Since when did the government start to become interested in certain patients?" The nurse asked, leading us into the room where the unfortunate victim of an insect bite lays.

"We like to stay informed of these kind of things. Incidents that evidently have no reason or explanation," Komaeda said in a business like manner, I can't help but grin at him as he speaks to the nurse.

"When they told me a Government Official was coming I was expecting some old man in an over priced suit. Not a young and good looking guy, in causal clothing." Komaeda looks down at himself and then back up at the nurse,

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you why I'm dressed like this," Komaeda said, apologetically.

"Very well," she said and walks around to the side of the bed. "He was found in the underground writhing in pain." I look down and see a young man, drenched in sweat and shaking slightly as he sleeps.

"Has he said anything that could give us indication into what harmed him?" Komaeda asked, in the same manner, choosing his words carefully.

"He was delirious when he was brought in," the nurse said looking at Komaeda with her head tilted to the side, "babbling on about monsters." I perk up and look at Komaeda from the corner of my eye.

"Thank you," Komaeda said and turns away, I follow him obediently, "Give him our regards."

 

"What a good looking guy you are Komaeda," I teased as we step outside the hospitable.

"Beats being an old man," Komaeda retorted and gets his phone out.

"An Anomaly?"

"What else could it be?" Komaeda said putting his phone to his ear. "Lets hope Togami lets us close the underground."

 

"We are not closing the underground." I look over to Komaeda smiling amused. Komaeda sighs and leans his hands on Togami's desk.

"I'm not saying close the whole underground, just the area where the man was found. There are a bunch of unused train tracks in that area; it'll be fine." Togami looks up at Komaeda, as if thinking about it.

"It'll cause a panic if I just up and close the underground."

"It'll cause an even bigger panic when there are venomous insects coming onto trains and killing people." Komaeda straightens up and folds his arms across his chest. Togami sighs loudly and puts a phone to his ear.

"Alright, go." Komaeda and I exit the office and laugh at Togami's defeat and our victory.

 

When we arrive at the underground, Kazuichi, Sonia and Gundam are already there, being suited up in black boiler suits.

"Our first actual investigation!" Gundam cheered wildly, "This is going to be so cool!" I roll my eyes and take my jacket off.

"And dangerous," Kazuichi said wiping Gundam's smile off his face. I laugh at his reaction and start putting on my own boiler suit.

"We're not aloud to go in yet," Komaeda said, walking over to us, fully suited up. I turn my gaze away from him and focus on buttoning my boiler suit up. He looks so _good_.

"What, why?" Sonia pouted.

"Because it could be too dangerous." A voice that doesn't belong to Komaeda makes me look up.

"Guys this is, Sakura Oogami, she's in charge of the militants and is your personal 'body guard'," Komaeda explained, gesturing towards the well built woman.

"Hold on a sec," Gundam said, "Did you say 'she'?" I make a chocked sound in the back of my throat and pull him behind me violently.

"Ignore him," I said waving a dismissive hand, "he has no filter." Oogami glares at Gundam and walks towards her militants. Once she's a safe distance away, I push Gundam back to where he was standing and whack him round the back of the head. "What is wrong with you?"

"What?" Gundam rubs the back of his head and scowls.

"She does look like a guy though," Sonia giggled.

"God give me strength," I muttered quietly, rubbing my face.

"Looking nice in the boiler suit Komaeda," Kazuichi said, looking at Komaeda.

"I know right!" Sonia exclaimed excitedly.

"Why thank you," Komaeda said, and places a hand on his chest mockingly. A prickle of anger mixed with jealousy travels through me as I watch this encounter.

"Aren't you going to say I look good?" Kazuichi said, pouting playfully.

"Nope." Komaeda looks away from Kazuichi and undoes the top button of his boiler suit.

"Y'ouch, re-ject-ted!" Gundam said laughing, snapping his fingers.

"Anyway," I snapped at them, "I think it's stupid that we're not aloud to go down there." I ball my hands up into fists as I watch Oogami and her militants start running down the stairs to the underground. "They don't even know what they're looking for!"

"It's not going to be that hard to find a load of giant venomous insects, is it?" Kazuichi laughed, pocketing a torch.

"True," Sonia agreed.

"I'm sorry, did I ask your opinions?" I glare at them.

"Hinata's right," Komaeda said calmly, "they have no idea what they're up against."

"Neither do we," Sonia argued.

"Yes, we do," Komaeda said automatically, "we know that whatever is coming through that Anomaly is dangerous and extinct. They don't believe in the Anomaly." Komaeda shakes his head and puts his hands in his pockets. "They're going to have a nasty shock when they get down there."

"You're actually quite morbid, aren't you," I accused, laughing. Komaeda looks at me and chuckles.

 

It doesn't take long for Oogami and the militants to come running back up screaming and yelling... Well not screaming but most certainly yelling.

"What is it? What's down there?" Gundam questioned. Oogami wraps a bandage around her arm and huffs.

"Loads of spiders, giant spiders, some of them over a metre wide. I've never seen anything like it before," she explains, making large hand gestures.

"Thank you," Komaeda said and starts walking away, I follow closely at his side. "We're going down there."

"Finally!"

 

The underground tubes are about five metres high and seven metres wide, the smell of damp hovers around us. The ceiling and floor, in between the tracks, are full of cobwebs, intertwining with each other. The ceiling drips of water every now and then, adding to the damp atmosphere.

"Dark..." Gundam muttered. I shine my torch around me as we walk slowly down the never-ending tunnels.

"Quite observant aren't you," I said, laughing slightly.

"This place reeks." Sonia holds her nose and shines her torch further down the tunnel.

"I've smelt worse," Komaeda said. I turn my head to the right and look at him.

"Like what?" I asked, intrigued. He turns and looks at me, smiling playfully.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," I answered, "The infinite possibilities running through my head right now go from weird to crude, please clear my mind."

"Lets just say I've had to investigate a few... unsanitary places," Komaeda said, with a disgusted look on his face. "And this isn't my first time going underground," Komaeda added.

"What does 'unsanitary' mean?" Gundam asked childishly. Komaeda laughs and shakes his head.

"It means unhygienic, dirty. Not clean."

"Komaeda you're so smart," Sonia said, moving so she's walking at his side.

"Yeah Ko-mae-da, you're sooo smart," I said playfully. He turns and looks at me smiling awkwardly.

"Thanks..." Komaeda muttered, unsure what to say.

"Ignore them Komaeda," Kazuichi said, patting his back. "They're just jealous." I spin my head round and look at Kazuichi. Why is he saying that? He's making it seem like I'm picking on Komaeda.

"Spider!" Gundam yelled and points his torch in the direction of where he thought he'd seen one. I pick up the pace and start jogging towards Gundam's torch light. When I near it I can see that there's a little alleyway. On the floor, in the entrance, is a pair of night vision goggles. I pick them up and turn them round to get a look at the letters on the side.

"T.A.R.C," I read aloud. Komaeda comes up behind me and leans over my shoulder; we're so close our cheeks could touch with one slight movement.

"The Anomaly Research Centre," Komaeda translated, I could feel his warm breath as he spoke, his voice echoing down the small pathway.

"Lets go," Kazuichi said, making Komaeda step away from me as he slides past into the tight passage. I go in next, turning so I can see Komaeda walk in after me.

"Its a tight squeeze," Sonia said, her voice bouncing off the walls.

"A _very_ tight squeeze," Kazuichi added and puts a hand up to halt our movements.

"What is it?" I whispered, looking past him and towards the ground.

"A giant spider." It is indeed a Giant Spider. Large and black, its about one metre long and one metre wide, they appear to have pincers instead of fangs. They also have two large antennae's that make it seem like they have two extra legs.

"It is a Giant Spider," I confirmed, "most likely from the Carboniferous period."

"How far back is that?" Komaeda whispered from behind me.

"Over 300 million years."

"Dear God," Komaeda muttered under his breath.

"It should be sensitive to light," I told Kazuichi, "put the torch on full power and see if it runs away." Kazuichi nodded and twists his torch around, making the light increase immensely. He shines it towards the spider, who makes an irritated choked sound and scuttles away hurriedly. "Defiantly sensitive to light," I conclude and lightly push Kazuichi to start walking again.

 

We open a door that leads into a dim and very spacious room, filled with various sized crates. To the far right is a wired fence, that has a giant hole in it, most likely gnawed away by our friends.

"It doesn't smell so bad in here," Sonia said, while we search around for creepy-crawlies.

"Is that all you care about?" Gundam asked astonished. "Not that we may be surrounded by Giant Spiders." Ignoring the idle chatter that's going on between the group, I walk towards the fence and peer around it. My mouth drops open slightly and my eyes widen when I see what I knew would be here, but shouldn't be here. I walk through the hole and approach the shining light.

"Find anything Hin-" Komaeda's voice hitches in his throat when he see's what I'm looking at. I hear him shuffle over to me slowly, until he's standing beside me.

"What is happening to us?" I whispered, still looking at the Anomaly.

"Something... Extraordinary," Komaeda said sounding like he's just made a break through to something big. I nod in agreement.

"Another Anomaly!" Gundam said, excitedly.

"This is so awesome!" Sonia said and I hear her clap.

"Guys," Kazuichi called, quietly. I turn and look behind me, Sonia and Gundam already looking in his direction.

"What is it?" Komaeda asked, seeming anxious.

"Its... not a spider..." Kazuichi whispered carefully. I look intently pass a mountain of stacked green barrels and see something with multiple legs moving from behind them.

"Is that a... centipede?" Komaeda questioned aloud. A high hissing sound sounds around us as the secretive creature reveals itself. Sonia screams as a very large centipede rises about six metres high and snaps its pincers together and moves rapidly towards us.

"Run!" Kazuichi ordered and pushes Sonia through the fence, following close behind her. Gundam backs up towards me and Komaeda as the centipede blocks the pathway of our escape. "Hajime!"

"Get out of here!" I yelled, "Take Sonia and go! Now!" The centipede hisses, readying its self for an attack.

"I'm going to come back!" Kazuichi's voice fades as he says that sentence.

"Any bright ideas?" Komaeda asked, voice shaking. I cast my eyes to the left and see a silver door. If we can get to it...

"To the left, there's a door," I said and see Komaeda look quickly over to it, "The only problem is getting to it." The centipede rises again and lunges towards us. "MOVE!" I push Komaeda to the right and follow after him quickly. I look back and the see the centipede is halfway through the Anomaly, but instead of going through it, its coming back out. Gundam's standing by the hole in the fence, waving at us to follow.

"Come on!" Gundam yelled. I look and see the centipede rising upward.

"Go Gundam! Go!" I shouted at him and run to the silver door with Komaeda, praying that its open. We both clasp our hands around the door handle and yank it towards us, it comes out with a rusty squeak. Komaeda pulls on my sleeve and forcefully drags me through the door. We turn and pull the door shut, pulling on it tightly while the centipede relentlessly attacks it.

"I'm so glad this door is metal," Komaeda gushed, under his breath. I nod in agreement and listen out for the centipede to give in.

 

After a few minutes the centipede stops attempting to get in and must of crawled away. Me and Komaeda slide down the door and sit on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Why's it always me that ends up in the dangerous situations?" Komaeda asked, breathlessly.

"Your just lucky," I replied and chuckle, heaving some air into my lungs. We sit in silence for a bit, calming our heart rates and regaining our composure, while listening out for any movement from the other side.

Once calmed and breathing normal, I realise that Komaeda and I are sitting with our body's pressed together at the sides, making me flush a dark red. Even though in this situation I shouldn't be thinking about something like this, I can't help but _only_ think about it.

"Ugh," Komaeda sets his head back against the door and then turns to face me, I move my head in his direction and instantly regret it.

What I see is Komaeda, slightly flushed and a bit sweaty, looking at me with those amazing eyes of his, his lips slightly parted and all not only an inch away from me. The effect its having on me is like waving a biscuit in front of a dog.

"What now?" He whispered, almost inaudible. What I want to do he may not appreciate, so I shrug my shoulders but can't bring myself to look away from him. "We should probably look for a way out." He looks away from me and slowly stands up. I watch him as he rises, his muscles flexing under the boiler suit, his long legs driving him upwards. He looks down and makes eye contact, I know I've turned red at him spotting me just staring at him, he holds a hand out to me and I take it, letting him pull me to my feet.

I don't let go of his hand, even though I'm standing. I'm practically against his chest, if I was to take a deep breath our chests would collide. The temptation to close the gap between us is too much. I start to lean towards him, feeling the lose bit of material on my pocket touch his boiler suits own.

"Hajime..." I pull away from Komaeda as I hear a distant voice say my name uncertainly. I look up the small set of stone stairs, where the voice came from and squint.

"You heard that too right?" I asked, looking back to Komaeda.

"Yes," Komaeda nodded and starts walking towards the stone stairs. I follow a safe distance behind him, trying not to look at his arse, as we climb the stairs.

"It defiantly sounded like someone said Hajime," Komaeda said. Hearing him say my name sends a bolt of arousal through me, making me even more turned on then I already am.

"Lets carry on," I said and start walking at his side as we continue down the stone corridors. I'm not sure what I meant when I said 'lets carry on'.

"Hajime?" The voice becomes clearer and really familiar.

"I think that-that voice belongs t-to... my... brother," I managed to stutter out. The feeling of hope and nervousness, mixing together in my stomach, makes it hard for me to concentrate.

"Hinata." Komaeda places a hand on my arm, I stop walking and look over to him. He kneels down and tugs me down along with him. I look at him intently, he casts his gaze downward to the floor. Confused, I follow his gaze and see what he's looking at. On the floor is a photograph of myself and my brother.

"I remember this photo..." I muttered, running my thumb along the faded edges of the photograph.

"Is that your brother?" Komaeda asked, peering into my face.

"Yeah..." I pocket the photo and stand up. "My brother is alive." Saying it out loud has awoken so many emotions, but there is one emotion that overrules the rest. Anger. I clench my hands into fists and set more jaw into a tight line.

"Hinata... Are you alright?" Komaeda asked and places a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"No. I'm not!" I gritted angrily and shrug his hand off. "How could he do this to me?" I continue to shout. I've never said anything about my brothers disappearance out loud before and I do it in front of Komaeda, someone I've only known for a short while. "I thought he was dead! We had a funeral and I said good bye! And now he decides to contact me! Fucking bastards not going to know what hit him when I see him!" I shout everything that's going through my head at Komaeda, who stands in front of me, looking at me with a kind expression. "I'm gonna kill him, I am!" I rake a hand through my hair roughly. "My parents died thinking he was dead! When all this time he's been alive!" I break down then, my voice cracking and my knees going weak. I start to fall to the floor when I feel a pair of strong hands grab onto me holding me up.

"Hinata, you need to calm down," Komaeda's soft voice comforts me. He pulls me towards him and I bury my face into his shoulder.

"I know..." I sighed, letting my anger simmer into nothingness. I grip his arms and lean against him, taking in his warmth, and even though his boiler suit smells damp, his natural scent of vanilla and a hint of peppermint, seeps through. Although it sounds like an unlikely combination... it actually smells really good.

"We need to get out of here," Komaeda said thickly and holds me at arm length. "You can plot your murder later, we need to leave." I nod in agreement, not daring to speak. Komaeda lets go of me and gestures for me to follow him.

 

"There is no other way out other then the way we came in," Komaeda said dryly as we skip down the stone stairs, back towards the silver door.

"That would've been useful information to know," I said irritated, "thanks Togami," I muttered darkly.

"We can complain later." Komaeda places a hand on the doorknob, "Now, we need to get back outside."

"Wait." I lean out and grab his wrist. He looks at me, eyebrows raised, waiting for me to say something, when the truth is... I don't know what to say. I let go of his wrist and turn to face the door, "nothing, don't worry." He hesitates for a moment, but I don't turn to look at him.

He opens the door and we step into the room. Everything is how we left it, except for one thing. On the floor, withering in pain is-

"Kazuichi!" Komaeda rushes over to him and slides on his knees to his side. I follow closely behind and kneel at his other side.

"Ko...mae- Komea..."

"Don't try and speak," Komaeda ordered, and pulls Kazuichi's boiler suit collar back, revealing a white and bloody bite mark on his neck, surrounded by enhanced veins.

"Shit," I whispered, "that doesn't look good." Komaeda puts an arm around Kazuichi's waist and starts to lift him up, I too put an arm round him. Once up he leans his head on Komaeda's shoulder and looks at me through slitted eyes.

"Ma-koto... was... h-here," Kazuichi stuttered, swallowing hard.

"What?"

"He said... if-if you... wanna kno'... t-the truth... you got-tta go and find... 'im." Kazuichi lets out a painful groan and sucks in air through clamped teeth.

"Come on, lets get you out of here," Komaeda said. We start walking towards the exit, looking out for the centipede, but it doesn't show itself.

 

"What happened?" Togami growled, as we put Kazuichi into an ambulance.

"He was stung- or bitten- by a giant centipede," I explained, leaning over and looking at Kazuichi's bite.

"Is it fatal?" Komaeda asked, worry coating his voice.

"I don't know," I admit regrettably. Kazuichi yells in pain and grabs at Komaeda's hand, that was resting on the side of the ambulance bed, squeezing it hard.

"I weren't... joking a-about the b-boiler s-s-s-suit," Kazuichi managed to get out.

"I don't understand," Komaeda said, trying not to let the pain from his hand show on his face.

"W-will you g-go out w-with me s-some timeee-e?" So much jealousy erupted with in me at that question, when it shouldn't of, because Kazuichi is my best friend and his practically dying and here I am holding everything he's saying against him.

"We're taking him straight to hospitable," a doctor informed and stepped into the ambulance, "he's too much in a critical condition to have anyone in here, so please exit the vehicle." Komaeda plies his hand out of Kazuichi's death grip and jumps out the ambulance; I follow behind closely.

"What can we do to make sure he lives?" I asked, pushing jealousy, and the slight hint of dislike I'm having towards Kazuichi, to the back of my mind.

"You need to get me a sample of the venom that's in his body, so we can make an anti-venom, that's the only chance he has."

"We can get that," Komaeda said straight away. The doctor nods and hurry's into the ambulance.

"How on earth are you going to do that? Get the centipede to bite you?" Togami shouted annoyed.

"Yes," I answered making Togami look at me ridiculously.

"That's it. I've come to the conclusion you're insane." Togami stalks away from us but not before giving me a warning look.

"Hinata, I've worked out what that centipede is!" Gundam comes running over, shouting and waving a heavy looking laptop around.

"What is it?" Komaeda asked. Gundam twists his laptop round and points at the screen.

"Its an Arthropleura." I look at the centipede on screen and nod.

"An Arthro- what?" Komaeda said cutely. Well I thought it was cute.

"It bites and poisons its victims. They have poor eyesight but an amazing sense of smell and touch. Its not a carnivore but that doesn't mean it won't attack you, -Kazuichi is an example of this," Gundam said, like he was quoting from an encyclopaedia.

"Good work Gundam," I praised and pat his shoulder. I walk over to Togami and grab his attention by tapping his shoulder, he turns around and scowls.

"What do you want?"

"We're going back in to get a sample of that venom," I stated.

"And how do you plan on doing that without killing yourself?" Togami asked, absurdly.

"I can get something to put on your arm," Gundam said, "so when the Arthropleura bites you the venom will go into the plastic, not you." I point at Gundam and smile.

"What do you think of this Komaeda?" Togami huffed. Komaeda chews on his lip thoughtfully for a moment before speaking,

"It could work," Komaeda said swaying his head from side to side as if weighing pros and cons.

"Fine," Togami clipped, and looks at me, "but Oogami and her militants go in with you. Komaeda," Togami turns his attention to Komaeda, "don't get yourself killed. You're the only Government Official I trust." Togami turns away and glides over to Ogoami.

"That, my friend, was one heck of a compliment," Gundam said winking at Komaeda.

"Lets go," Komaeda said rolling his eyes. I smile as I watch him walk away.

 

"Can you please point that gun away from me," Gundam said nervously, to one of the militants. We're walking down the tubes towards the storage room where the Anomaly and centipede is.

"Why does Komaeda get a gun and I don't?" Sonia asked eyeing the hand gun hanging from a belt Komaeda was supplied with.

"You're always concerned about the wrong thing," Gundam muttered.

"I won't be using it," Komaeda chuckled, "Its worthless." Oogami looked over her shoulder at this and frowns.

"What do you mean 'worthless'?" She snapped.

"Shooting it with this isn't going to do anything," Komaeda explained calmly, smiling sweetly.

"I still want a gun anyway," Sonia said childishly. Komaeda shakes his head and smiles amused.

"Guns are dangerous," I said like a school teacher giving a lecture about drugs.

"Yes Hinata, guns are dangerous," Komaeda said arching an eyebrow and pulling the hammer down and pulling the trigger. A loud bang goes off as a bullet flies across the room and hits a Giant Spider, sending it turning onto its back.

"Komaeda!" Sonia squealed making him chuckle. I laugh uncontrollably at everyone's startled reactions.

"Nice shot; tell me your secret." I smile playfully.

"Maybe when there aren't so many people around." Komaeda winks at me, placing the gun back into his belt, that hangs loosely from his hips.

"Is this it?" A female militant points her rifle down the dark passage.

"That's it," I conformed. A hand is pressed against my chest as I go to walk through. I follow the arm to Oogami whose staring at me intently.

"We go in first," she said.

"No!" I protested loudly, "The centipede needs to get to me first." I point to my arm, which has the plastic wrapped around it that Gundam supplied to me.

"It won't attack straight away," Gundam said, "It will make itself known first; make its superiority over us clear and then it will attack."

"Alright, go ahead," I said, waving a hand towards the entrance. Oogami and her militants file in one by one. Once all twelve militants are through I walk in.

"Have I proved myself yet?" Gundam asked from behind me, I don't answer him; I just continue to walk.

 

"Have you found it?" Sonia asked, looking at Oogami's facial expression.

"I regret to inform you but I believe it has gone back through the ball of light." A male militant shakes his head apologetically and walks away.

"No!" I yelled and kick a barrel, sending it flying towards the rest of the barrels. "This is all my fault. Souda's going to die and its all my fault!"

"How is this your fault?" Komaeda asked, voice raised almost into a shout.

"If I hadn't of gone looking for my brother maybe I could've helped him before he was bit..." I put my hands over my face and close my eyes.

"Then I'm partly to blame as well," Komaeda said. I take my hands away and look at him.

"No its-"

"Guys I just remembered!" Gundam shouted at everyone, "Arthropod's are burrowers, so look for a hole in the floor, the walls -everywhere!" Everyone splits up and starts searching around the two rooms, lifting things up, moving crates and barrels. Looking for a hole.

"Hinata!" I follow Gundam's voice and come to a large hole in a wall, in between two beds where employee's would've slept when on a night shift. I kneel down and look down it.

"Good work Gundam," I said, continuing to look down the dark hole. "How deep can this go?"

"Arthropods are roughly six metres long, so it could go on for forty metres," Gundam informed, looking from me to everyone else.

"Alright, I'm going to find out where this leads," I say and shuffle closer to it.

"I'm coming as well," Gundam said smiling widely. I take a moment to think but eventually nod. "Alright! Sonia if I die you can have my Star Wars Special Edition Top Trumps," Gundam said, handing Sonia a black satchel I've never seen him without.

"I'll treasure them," Sonia said smiling. Gundam kneels down next to me and then stands up again.

"On second thoughts, bury them with me." He takes the bag back off of her and puts it back around him.

"I'm coming too," Komaeda said and emerges to the front of the group. I go to open my mouth but Komaeda puts a hand up, "Don't you dare say no." I close my mouth and nod.

"You need a military escort, Togami's orders," Oogami said and loads her gun up.

"Alright, lets go," I said and climb into the hole.

 

"So many cobwebs for a hole that was made recently," I said, tearing my hand through yet another web.

"I'm glad you're clearing the way for me, I hate cobwebs," Komaeda laughed from behind me. Having Komaeda crawl through the hole behind me makes me nervous and uneasy. Even though its dark, the thought of him looking at my arse, as I crawl through makes me feel anxious.

"See any light yet?" Gundam called down from behind Komaeda.

"No!" I replied, "Ack!" I spit and wipe at my face rapidly.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Komaeda asked.

"I went straight into a cobweb with my mouth open," I answered. I hear Komaeda chuckle from behind me, "Hey! Its not funny!" This just makes Komaeda laugh harder.

"Instead of catching fly's, you're catching spiders," Komaeda laughed. I smile widely, so wide my cheeks start to hurt.

"Very funny Komaeda," I respond, keeping the amusement out of my voice.

"Any light yet?" Oogami's deep voice reaches me without her even trying.

"Yeah, I can see a blur of it," I said, looking straight ahead. Komaeda's laughter calms into nothing but a quiet giggle.

"Giggling now are we?" I teased. Komaeda stops laughing and huffs. I wish I could've seen his face, it would of been adorable... These thoughts I get when I think of Komaeda are becoming a regular thing and its scaring me.

 

I climb out at the other end, the light making me squint, as my eyes adjust to the brightness. I jump down and turn to face the burrow, Komaeda starts climbing out, I hold a hand out for him but he swats it away and jumps down himself.

"Independent aren't we," I whistled, Komaeda's cheeks turn slightly pink as he glares at me.

"Blimey, bright out here isn't it?" Gundam said.

"Its not, your eyes are just adjusting to the change in light from pitch black to dim," I explained. I'm not sure why I bothered but... oh well.

"Please stay aware, the creature could be anywhere," Oogami warned, landing on the floor with a loud thump.

"This is pretty dangerous," Gundam said, looking over the top of some metal railings. I look over them as well and realise how high up we are. I look up and see there are metal stairs climbing up about fifty more metres. I look down again, swallowing the feeling of vertigo and stepping away from the railings.

"Its roughly a four hundred foot drop," Oogami said calmly. I pale and take another step back.

"Four hundred!" Gundam shouted, "We'd die before we even hit the bottom!" Gundam backs away from the railings and shakes his head, "I regret my decision of coming."

"Hinata are you okay?" Komaeda asked me, concerned.

"Yeah... But heights are not really my thing," I admit dryly, backtracking again. I bump into someone from behind and turn around rapidly.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say they were your phobia," Komaeda said like it was a fact.

"Look, lets just find the creature, get it to bite me and then get the hell out of here," I said and start climbing up the stairs.

 

"Okay, now I'm crapping myself," Gundam said, practically cowering into his scarf.

"Still no sign of ol' Arthropod." Upon hearing its name it scuttles out from behind a panel of electrical works and hisses, rising up, showing its superiority by gaining height on us.

"Mother of-" Oogami never finished her sentence as the centipede lashes out and attempts to bite her. She rolls out of the way, almost falling down the stairs but catching herself on the railings before she can start falling. She goes to shoot it with her rifle but Gundam stops her before she can,

"You can't extract the venom when its dead! You have to let it bite Hin-" Oogami pulls Gundam down towards her as the centipede lunges towards him, barely missing his back. It retreats and ready's itself for another attack on them both. A gun shot rings out and hits the centipede in the body, infuriating it and making it turns towards my direction. I look behind me to see Komaeda holding his gun in his hand. He winks at me making me smile like an idiot, I turn back around and hold my arm out in front of me.

"Come on then beasty," I said, snapping my fingers so the centipede knows where I am. It rises up and hisses violently. Bracing myself for its attack I stand with my feet shoulder width apart and bend my back slightly. It lunges towards me and sends its pincers straight into the plastic around my arm. I clench my teeth at the force of the creatures weight and push back to stop myself from being knocked of the ground. It pulls away with a victorious hiss and I immediately fall to the ground onto my back.

"Are you okay? It didn't go through the bag did it?" Komaeda asked quickly, frantically pulling me up. I'm pulled to my feet with incredible force, I lean my back against Komaeda's chest, shaking away the vertigo I first felt when we come out here.

"I'm fine," I assured and lean away from him, I make eye contact with Oogami, "its all yours." She rises to her feet and starts to fire bullets at the centipede. The centipede thrashes around violently, hitting itself against the railings occasionally by accident.

"Retreat!" Ogami bellowed, Komaeda and I scramble to the stairs. I grab Gundam by the sleeve of his boiler suit and drag him down the stairs. Gun shots continue to sound around us as we run down the stairs.

"Look out!" Gundam yelled and attempts to grab onto Komaeda as he takes another step, but misses him by an inch. The floor brakes away, Komaeda falls, grabbing onto the metal railings; he hangs limply from the four hundred foot drop, relying on his own strength to keep him from pummelling to his death.

"Komaeda!" I shouted and throw myself down onto the floor, grabbing one of his hands. Gundam falls to my other side and grips Komaeda's arm.

"See what I mean by 'always me'!" Komaeda yelled and clasps his hand around my own. Gundam and I start pulling him up, he lets go of the railings leaving his life in our hands as we pull him towards us. I heave him up with every ounce of strength I have in my body and pull him atop me. He crashes his chest against mine, laying his head against my shoulder, breathing heavily, most likely from fear. I close my eyes and can feel his heart beating rapidly against my own; feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath he takes.

"No time to rest! We've got to get out of here!" Gundam's voice drags my eyes open. Komaeda elevates himself, by his hands either side of my head. When he rises, so he's just hovering over me slightly, I can see the horror plastered on his face, of his whole life flashing before his eyes, as the floor came away from beneath him. I lift my back off the ground, almost coming into contact with Komaeda's mouth with my own as I do. Komaeda stands up and holds a hand out for me, I take it, mainly just to hold his hand, I wouldn't dare let him pull me up after all the strength he had to use to make sure he didn't fall.

"Thank you," Komaeda whispered and pulls me into a tight hug. I put my arms around him, feeling his body shaking in my arms.

"No need to thank me," I muttered, tightening my arms around him. Komaeda takes in a deep breath and pulls away from me, looking over his shoulder.

"We're going to have to jump," Gundam said, looking at the gap in the floor between us and the next set of stairs.

"Your observation skills are beyond me," I said dramatically.

"Guys... I can't hear anymore gun shots," Komaeda said, turning his head so he's facing us. Komaeda's right, there are no more bullets being fired...

"I'm out of ammo! Run!" Oogami's voice reaches us, I look up and see her running down the flight of stairs above us. I shuffle to the edge of the floor we're standing on and launch myself over the hole and onto the floor on the other side. I land in a squatted position, nerves in my feet send aching pulses up my legs upon impact. I stand up and turn around to see Gundam and Komaeda staring across from me.

"Jump," I urged them. Gundam steps back and does a run up, once he reaches the edge he jumps, kicking his legs in the air and landing face first onto the landing. "Are you okay?" I asked, trying to hide my laughter as he stands up rubbing his nose.

"Yeah," he said, sighing. I look over and see Oogami standing next to Komaeda.

"You're going to have to jump," I told her and she nods and kicks off the ground, landing with a loud thump next to me. "Come on Komaeda." I wave a hand and urge him to jump. A loud hissing fills our ears as Komaeda goes to jump. I look past him and see a very angry looking centipede, hissing and snapping its pincers, Komaeda turns around and starts backing away from it.

"Komaeda stop!" Gundam shouted, Komaeda looks behind him and see's he's only an inch away from the edge.

"Komaeda!" I yelled painfully.

"Just go," Komaeda said, voice clear, not one ounce of fear in it at all.

"No!" I screeched, "I'm not leaving you here to die!" I feel a firm hand on my arm and see Oogami looking at me with a sad face. I yank my arm from her grip, "Don't you dare," I whispered loudly, "We are not leaving him here!" I look down at Oogami's belt and see a grenade. I look from the grenade to Komaeda and the centipede. 

The centipede rises and snaps its pincers together. Without even thinking, I grab the grenade and pull the Pull Ring out and lob it at the centipede. "KOMAEDA JUMP! NOW!" I shouted on the top of my lungs, he notices the grenade and whips around, jumping into the air. The centipede goes to bite him but the grenade blows up before it can get close enough. The sound of the grenade exploding leaves my ears ringing.  Komaeda falls through the air, the explosion from the grenade making it look like something out of an action movie. He lands on the floor in front of me, I grab him by his boiler suit to stop him from falling backwards. He clasps a hand around my wrist reflexively; I pull him towards me and step away from the edge.

"Hinata..." Gundam said, "You grabbing that grenade was... AWESOME!" Gundam yelled, clapping his hands. "You completely destroyed that centipede! Bits flew everywhere!"

"Thanks for saving my life... again," Komaeda laughed under his breath. I step away from him and smile.

"Like I said, you don't need to thank me."

"That was incredibly reckless!" Oogami bellowed, "You could've killed us all!"

"I wasn't going to leave him here to die like you were going to do!" I yelled, throwing the grenade ring at her. "Come on lets get out of here." I grab a hold of Komaeda and Gundam's arms and start pulling them down the stairs.

 

Once we ran through the tubes and up the stairs out of the underground we charged straight for the ambulances and gave the doctors the venom. The doctors sent it straight to Hopes Peak hospitable and ordered them to make an anti-venom, 'pronto'. We were then taken for a medical check up and undressed out of our boiler suits and were back into the comfort of our own clothes.

"Hey." I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn to see Komaeda back in his normal clothing.

"Hey, how're you?" I asked looking him up and down for any serious injuries.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," Komaeda said, smiling sweetly at me.

"Don't thank me, you would've done the same for me."

"Of course I would've," Komaeda said automatically. "Anyway, I better go." Komaeda leans towards me, "Rex'll be drinking my shampoo if I leave him much longer," he whispered and then leans away from me. "I can trust you to keep this a secret, right?"

"Your secret's safe with me," I whispered and wink at him. He grins and takes his keys out of his pocket.

"Didn't you get here with me?" He asked, waving his car keys in front of me.

"Yes, I did."

"Lets go then." Komaeda walks past me and heads towards the underground car park. I watch him for a bit, smiling goofily, before jogging after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please write what you think! :-)


	3. If I Didn't Know Any Better I'd Say Water Was Your Phobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologise in advance for the personalities of some characters, I hope you enjoy this anyway :)

I walk into the home office and I'm greeted by Togami's scowl. This early in the morning, really? Give me a break.

"You're late," Togami stated, looking straight at me.

"No, you're just early," I said, approaching him. I see Komaeda look up from his phone, roll his eyes, and then draw his attention back to his mobile.

"I am not going to put up with this every morning." Togami holds a piece of paper out to me. I lean towards it and read the information while he holds it. "Take the paper." Togami shakes it at me. I lean away and pull a toothy grin.

"Thank you for holding the paper while I scan the contents," I said and clap my hands together, bowing and smiling up at him. Togami makes a disgruntled noise and starts counting back from ten under his breath. I start laughing at him while his blood pressure continues to rise.

"Hinata." Komaeda looks up from his phone and gives me a warning a look. I immediately stop laughing and cough awkwardly, clearing the blush from my cheeks that was caused by Komaeda's sudden show of superiority over me.

"Thank you Komaeda." Togami turns to Komaeda and nods at him, then turns back to me frowning, "You should be more like him," Togami declared. "Anyway, Komaeda, tell him about our latest situation." Togami glares at me once more and then stalks away. Komaeda pockets his phone and walks over to me.

"I _should_ be more like you, but that requires me to like people; and I don't like people." I cross my arms over my chest and frown. Komaeda smiles, his famous smile.

"So what's going on?" Gundam appears at Komaeda's side, followed by Sonia.

"A lifeguard went missing last night. His colleague said she saw a monster in the swimming pool," Komaeda told us, "She claimed he was eaten, but when asked about it, she said she never actually saw her boyfriend get consumed by this sea creature-"

"Sea creature?" Gundam exclaimed, cutting Komaeda off. "This is getting better and better!"

"Gundam," I started.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry," Gundam said automatically and mimed zipping his mouth up. I gesture for Komaeda to continue, he looks at me and is smiling for some reason.

"Yes, most likely a sea creature. So, we're going on a field trip to Hopes Peak Leisure Centre!" Komaeda cheered, making a fist and punching the air slightly.

"You're going in a suit?" Sonia said, looking Komaeda up and down.

"See what I mean by 'concerned about the wrong things'?" Gundam sighed, face palming.

"Uh, no, I'm going to change..." Komaeda said, unsure of why he's having to explain himself.

"I've got to pick Souda up from the hospitable, he's just having a check up so we'll catch you guys up later," I explained and start to walk away.

"Hinata!" Komaeda called after me, catching up to me and walking at my side. "I'm coming as well, I need Kazuichi's medical records for Togami to put in his file," Komaeda explained.

"Okay," I said, smiling at him.

 

"Hinata!" Kazuichi greeted me, while tying his shoelaces.

"Hurry up, we've got a sea monster investigation to start!" I said enthusiastically. Kazuichi looks up to me and nods.

"Yeah, I know. Komaeda texted me the details." Kazuichi and Komaeda text each other? Why does this make me want to stab Kazuichi with the closest needle?

"Looking alive." A voice said from the doorway. I turn to see Komaeda leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. Why does he always look so appealing? Its killing me.

"Looking smart," Kazuichi commented, looking Komaeda up and down, like Sonia did. I suddenly feel the urge to go over to Komaeda and take him away from peoples prying eyes. "What's that your holding?"

"Your medical records," Komaeda said, pushing himself off the door frame and walking into the room.

"Yikes, you people know more about me then I do."

"We probably do," Komaeda laughed, making me envy Kazuichi. "It says you can't remember anything from after you were bitten."

"No I can't remember anything," Kazuichi said, shaking his head. "Its weird, its like there's this hole in my memories that desperately needs to be filled... But I can't think what it needs to be filled with."

"It says you'll regain your memories eventually, like a little slide show in your mind."

"That's a relief. I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing," Kazuichi laughed awkwardly.

"You were practically dying, don't worry about it," Komaeda said, waving a dismissive hand; I know what he's talking about.

"Come on!" I whined impatiently, "Lets go!"

 

Once we arrived at the swimming pool, I was taken to one side by Togami to be given a lecture. I pretend to pay attention while I look over his shoulder and watch what the group is doing, listening intently to my teams conversation.

"The floor broke away?" Kazuichi exclaimed, looking from Gundam to Komaeda, whose waving his hands around saying it wasn't that bad. Komaeda, Gundam and Kazuichi are sitting on the floor by the swimming pool. Kazuichi is cleaning his goggles, Gundam is sitting with his trousers rolled up and feet in the pool and Komaeda is sitting cross legged on a towel in a white top that has 'S.P.Y' written on it in black letters, black skinny jeans and white converse. He is so glorious.

"Gundam's making it sound worse then it actually was," Komaeda laughed. Gundam shakes his head saying Komaeda is lying.

"To change the subject," Gundam said quickly, "Are you single Kazuichi?"

"Yes, why?" Kazuichi asked.

"Asking for a friend," Gundam replied, glancing downward. Kazuichi laughed and tapped his shoulder.

"I'm flattered, but your not my type." Kazuichi tightens his goggles and then rolls into the water, splashing Gundam. Gundam shouts 'hey!' and wipes the water droplets off himself with his hands.

"Its not funny!" Gundam said to a laughing Komaeda; _man he's so adorable_. Gundam places his hands in the water a flicks it towards him, making him stop laughing.

"I'll get you back for that," Komaeda promised.

"I'd like to see you try," Gundam laughed, tapping Komaeda's knee patronisingly.

"Komaeda can you come and help me please!" Sonia shouted from a table with glass tubes, which have extracts of the swimming pool water in them.

"Um, I'm probably the last person you should ask to help you." Komaeda scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'm not asking you to do chemistry, just hold a tube for me!" Komaeda says a loud 'okay' and stands up. He starts walking towards Sonia but backtracks and stands behind Gundam. He smirks mischievously and then lifts a leg out, placing the toe of his converse against his back and kicking him straight into the water.

"Komaeda!" Gundam yelled, after he rose to the top of the water. Komaeda laughs and continues walking towards Sonia.

"I told you I'd get you back!" Komaeda called back to him, without turning around.

"Hinata are you even listening to me?" Togami asked in a huff. I shake my head, realising I'm smiling widely at Komaeda.

"Nope, good talk though," I said and pat Togami's shoulder as I walk away towards Komaeda. When I reach him he smiles at me, I smile back and look at Gundam whose walking towards us angrily.

"You're lucky I brought a change of clothes!" Gundam shouted and stomps away. Komaeda and I start laughing uncontrollably as he exits to the changing rooms.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," I chuckled, calming down slightly.

"I don't have a bad side," Komaeda said and winks at me.

"Yeah you don't," Sonia said, placing a hand on Komaeda' face. "You're complexion is amazing and your skin is SO soft!" Komaeda leans away from her touch and raises a hand to his face, rubbing his cheek as if trying to wipe her touch away. I step closer to him and place both hands on his cheeks, cupping his face.

"She's right, your skin is really soft!" I said and gently rub my thumb across his left cheekbone, still cupping his face.

"Thanks... I think," Komaeda said, turning a very light pink and holding my wrists as if to pull my hands away from his face. But he doesn't.

"Do you moisturise or something?" Sonia said, cocking a hip out to the side. I pinch his cheeks and pull on them slightly.

"His so cute!" I said in childlike voice. Komaeda's cheeks turn red and I'm not sure if its because of all the touching on his skin or the fact that his skin keeps being caressed by people. He pulls my hands away from his face and scowls in my direction, cheeks still red.

"Alright," Komaeda said and turns his face away from me insecurely.

"You know I'm surprised the creature even came into the pool," Sonia said, "to a reptile the chlorine would've been like swimming in a bucket of acid."

"The creature probably sensed the danger of that and got out quickly," I explained, "but stayed long enough to eat."

"Sounds like me in the pub on a Friday night," Komaeda commented, making me chuckle.

"They're arresting the girlfriend on suspicion of murder," Togami informed, walking up to us.

"But she's innocent!" Sonia exclaimed.

"There's nothing we can do," Togami said, "Unless you want to say he was eaten by a prehistoric reptile that came through a time portal called an Anomaly. Lets see how well that goes down in court."

"But you can't let her go to prison when she hasn't done anything wrong!" I said, glaring daggers towards him.

"Leave it to me, I'll sort it out," Komaeda said, walking away and getting his phone out. I watch him go in awe, feeling my heart swell.

"What's he going to do?" Sonia asked Togami.

"Whatever he can." Togami watches him go with a hint of worry? In his usual stormy face. He closes his eyes and turns around, walking away from us.

"Was... Togami just worried about Komaeda?" Sonia said hesitantly.

"I think so," I replied and turn back to see Komaeda leaving the building.

 

**6am, the next day**

"Komaeda, its Hinata, can you buzz me in please."

"What's in it for me?" Komaeda asked playfully from the other end of the receiver.

"You get to see my beautiful face," I replied, playing along.

"Hmmm... What do you think Rex?" I hear yapping from the other end followed by some laughter, "He said that won't cut it."

"You speak lizard now, do you?" I asked amused.

"Yep; I'm fluent!" Komaeda chimed happily.

"Come on Komaeda, Its raining!"

"Alright," Komaeda chuckled. A long buzz sounds and I run into the building shaking water droplets out of my short hair as I jog up the stairs.

 

As I go to knock on the door, it swings open revealing Komaeda in shorts and a vest top with Rex sitting on his head.

"Oh wow, you weren't kidding when you said it was raining," Komaeda laughed, stepping aside to let me in.

"No I wasn't," I said, walking inside the bright wooden themed apartment.

"I'll get you a towel," Komaeda said closing the door and walking to the bathroom, Rex flies off his head and rests on a wooden beam attached to the ceiling.

I unzip my soaking wet jacket and ply it off my skin. I look down at my white top and see its completely see-through. Sighing, I hang my jacket on a radiator and turn to see Komaeda walking towards me.

"Here you go." He hands me a towel and I immediately start drying my face and hair. "You should probably take that off as well." I take the towel away from my face and see Komaeda staring through my top with pink cheeks.

"If you wanted me to strip you could've just asked," I joked, lifting the top over my head.

"Did you walk here or something?" Komaeda asked, red in the face.

"Yeah," I answered, laughing slightly at his face.

"I'll get you a dry top." Komaeda walks away quickly, towards the wooden stairs.

"Shall I take my jeans off as well?" I called after him, chuckling. I hear Rex yap and look up to see him turning his back to me.

"I don't think Rex wants that," Komaeda replied.

"Man, you're going to have to teach me this Lizardese," I said and I hear Komaeda laugh. I see him jogging down the stairs with a white top in his hand.

"Will you pay me?" Komaeda asked, handing me the top.

"I'll pay you in my company." I open the top up and read the writing: 'This is NOT just any ordinary white top". I look up at him and raise my eyebrows.

"What?" Komaeda asked, smiling widely.

"How many more of these tops do you have?"

"My friend sends them to me," Komaeda said in defence, "I'll feel bad if I don't wear them... Besides they're not _that_ bad."

"Your friend has no taste," I said, rereading the black writing.

"Just put it on," Komaeda ordered, rolling his eyes.

"Why? Don't like what you see?" I teased, wiggling my eyebrows. Komaeda laughs, a genuine one, and looks away. "You should laugh like that more often."

"I always laugh like this," Komaeda defended, his laugh disappearing.

"Don't stop!" I pleaded, "It was quite pleasant to listen to."

"Will you put that top on," Komaeda said pointedly. I discard the top and start to tickle Komaeda's sides. "Hina-" Komaeda goes to protest but starts laughing and bating my hands away.

"You mustn't show your weaknesses so easily," I said, while continuing to tickle him. Komaeda steps back and falls down onto the couch.

"Hinata, don't!" Komaeda puts his hands up in defence. I step closer as he starts to scoot back along the sofa, so his legs are no longer hanging off the armrest. He's laying on his back with his hands out in front of him, he looks so cute and vulnerable. I climb onto the sofa and straddle his hips, tickling along his sides and stomach. "Hin- ah!" Komaeda squirms helplessly underneath me as I continue to tickle him.

"Gosh, how ticklish _are_ you?" I said, chuckling at his pink cheeks.

"Very, now get off me!" Komaeda pushes against my shoulders. I grab his wrists and pin them above his head, leaning down as I do. "Hinata!" Komaeda wriggles about trying to brake free but fails. He gives up and lays still, looking up into my eyes. Our chests are pressed against each other and our faces are not even an inch away. "I'll bite you," Komaeda threatened.

"Bite me then," I said playfully. Light pink dusts his cheeks as he continues to look into my eyes. "I guess I could keep your hands pinned above you while I tickle you with my nose." I smile down at Komaeda who starts shaking his head.

"Don't you dare!" Komaeda yelled. I grin mischievously and shift downward slightly, "I know at that smile means. Don't you- haa!" I start tickling Komaeda relentlessly getting the best reaction out of him that I could ever of dreamed of. He arches his body upward and tries to push himself off the sofa. I stop tickling him and look back to his face.

"Trying to escape, are we?" I laughed. Komaeda looks up at me and frowns, red and panting slightly.

"I mean it, I will bite y- ah!" I start nuzzling into his neck making him giggle. "Please sto-ooo -ah!" I laugh against his neck at his reaction and pull way.

"Something tells me you're enjoying this," I teased, making him turn an even dark shade of red.

"Of course I'm not!" Komaeda protested, wriggling about again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Komaeda carries on squirming around beneath me, arching his hips against my own making me moan slightly. He stops wriggling and looks up at me with an eyebrow arched.

"What?" I asked, playing dumb, although I'm pretty sure my red face gives it away.

"Did you just-"

"No," I said over the top of him. He grins and does it again. "Uh- Komaeda!" Komaeda laughs at my response and does it again, harder. "Uh- Don't!"

"Get off me then," Komaeda said through laughter. I sway my head from side to side, something I've seen Komaeda do whenever he's thinking about something. "Hey!" Komaeda obviously realises what I'm doing, because he's Komaeda and he's really smart, and arches his back, slamming his hips into mine.

"UH-" I moaned loudly, falling against his chest and letting go of his hands.

"Freedom~" Komaeda sang and rolls off the sofa. I get up and stand in front of him.

"Foul play!" I whined. Komaeda laughs and walks over to the top I threw on the floor.

"Come on, put the top on, you'll catch a cold." Komaeda throws the top at me. I catch it, poke my tongue out at him and pull on over my head. "Do you want something hot to drink?" Komaeda giggled walking into his kitchen. I follow behind him.

"Tea's good," I said and lean against his fridge, watching him get cups out.

"Two sugars, right?" Komaeda asked, placing in tea bags and flipping the switch on the kettle.

"Yeah. Good memory," I praised. Komaeda rolls his eyes and places the sugar into the cup. "Anyway, I didn't come over here to torment you -as much fun as that was," I added, making Komaeda giggle as he starts pouring the hot water into the mugs. "I came to say that the girlfriend isn't being prosecuted for the murder, how'd you get them to drop the charges?" Komaeda jolts and spills the scorching water over his hand, that was resting on the work top.

"CRAP" Komaeda shouted, waving his hand around. I grab his wrist and bring it over to the sink and turn the cold water on.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned. Komaeda doesn't reply he just stares blankly at his hand under the tap. I rub my thumb over his burn gently. "Komaeda?" Still no answer. "Komaeda, are you alright?" I touch his shoulder, making him flinch and look at me.

"Yeah... I'm fine," He murmured turning the tap off, "Its just a burn." What did I say to make him react like that?

"Ko... What's wrong?" I questioned quietly, watching his face intently. "Did I say something to offend you?" Komaeda shakes his head and looks at me with a smile plastered on his face.

"No of course not!" Komaeda said, still smiling.

"I know you're faking that smile..." I trail off, thinking about what could've made him react like this... And then it hits me, ' _What's he going to do?', 'Whatever he can.'_ "Oh... Komaeda... What did you have to do to get those charges dropped?" Komaeda stays silent at my question and turns his head away, smile completely gone.

"This and that..." He murmured, almost inaudible. I feel as though my heart has just shattered into a million pieces. I grip his arms and turn him towards me; he refuses to look at me.

"Komaeda look at me!" I asked desperately, "Hey!" I turn his face towards me, he looks at me with a sad face and glossy eyes. "Why?" My voice cracks at the word.

"I do it to help people..." Komaeda whispered. I tighten my grip on him and shake my head.

"No Komaeda! Don't!" I pull him towards me and wrap my arms around him tightly, as if to protect him from everyone that has ever used him. He hesitantly returns the hug. "Promise me you won't do that ever again," I said determinedly, "Promise me!" I feel Komaeda nod against me.

We stay like that for a while, just holding each other. I listen to Komaeda breathe softly, feeling his heart beat against my chest. Its so peaceful... and for once in my life I don't feel alone.

 

**5am the next day: Home** **office**

"Its been confirmed; the remains of the lifeguard were found in the river." Togami tosses some photographs onto the desk we're sitting at. I pass them onto Kazuichi, already knowing what the photos are going to show.

"What the hell is that?" Gundam asked loudly.

"Its a regurgitated mixture of flesh and bones; things the creature couldn't digest," I explained, looking around at everyone's faces.

"How can someone be eaten in a swimming pool and then his remains be found five miles down the road in a river?" Komaeda asked, leaning forward in his chair. We are all sitting in a conference room, Togami sitting at the head of the long oval table, me on his right, then Kazuichi and then Gundam. Opposite me is Komaeda and on Komaeda's left is Sonia.

"Maybe there was no Anomaly," Togami said, leaning back in chair. I look across the table to Komaeda, who looks at me at the same time, and roll my eyes, earning a quiet laugh from the other. "What is it Komaeda?" Komaeda shakes his head, and looks over to me, mouthing 'thanks a lot'. I smile brightly and wink at him.

"What do you suggest happened then?" Kazuichi said, in a mocking tone.

"Well, the girlfriend killed him and dumped his remains in the river," Togami stated.

"Then you are also suggesting that she swallowed him whole, drove five miles to a river and then regurgitated his remains," I said monotone, looking at Togami like he's just said the answer to 'one plus one' is three.

"How do you explain it then," Togami said, hostility clear in his voice. I lean against the desk and look at everyone as I explain,

"The Anomalies don't stay in one fixated place; they move around before closing."

"So... that means the Anomaly that was in the pool travelled to the river?" Gundam said slowly.

"That explains the remains of the lifeguard..." Sonia muttered.

"The remains were found this morning... That means the Anomaly is most likely still in the river somewhere," Kazuichi declared, slamming his hand down onto the glass table.

"Then the creature might be in the river!" Gundam said, standing up. "We've got to go investigate the river and locate the Anomaly!"

"This is some serious Sherlock Holmes shit!" I said, standing up, "You guys should join the F.B.I or something!"

"No need to take the piss, Hajime," Kazuichi said, rising from the table.

"I'm not! You, Gundam and Sonia should go take the detective test right now!"

"Enough with the ridiculing," Togami said firmly. "Go and start your investigation at the river."

 

"I don't know Hinata, maybe someone else should go in with you." Komaeda and I are currently standing on a large patch of sand and pebbles by the river, in rubber dungarees, that stop your clothes from getting wet when in water.

"Komaeda, everyone else has already started their allocated job," I said, looking at Komaeda; his gaze fixed on the water.

"I don't want to go in the water," Komaeda admitted, looking at me with a grave expression.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say water was your phobia," I said smiling. Komaeda seems to of gotten why I said that, as the corners of his mouth turn up slightly.

"I said that to you in the underground about heights, didn't I?" Komaeda asked, his smile growing a bit.

"Yes you did," I confirmed, "And the height didn't even bother me, not compared to everything else."

"I... I can't go in the water," Komaeda said quietly, looking downwards.

"Why?" I asked, concerned. I've never seen Komaeda so scared, not even when in the face of dangerous prehistoric creatures.

"I just can't."

"Komaeda." I place two fingers to his face and turn his head towards me, "You can trust me." Komaeda looks at me for a long moment with an unreadable expression. I drop my hand from his face and place it on his arm.

"When I was six..." Komaeda takes a deep and shaky breath, I rub his arm gently with my hand and it seems to calm him slightly, "When I was six my parents and I went on a beach holiday... I um... I didn't like the water, I preferred to play in the sand, so while my mum supervised me my dad went for a swim in the sea... The, um, tide was coming in and my dad he... he swam too far out... It was a quiet beach so there weren't many people around to save him when he started to drown... He exhausted himself you see, he wasn't a very strong person, always having doctor appointments... My mum started to panic, she told me to stay where I was and ran into the sea after my dad..." Komaeda looks away from me, his eyes full of loneliness and pain.

"You don't have to tell me-"

"No its okay," Komaeda cut me off, "It feels good to finally tell someone the truth about what happened to my parents," Komaeda said, taking another deep breath. "So after my mum swam in after my dad it was too late. My mum wasn't strong enough either... So she died as well. Both of my parents drowned..."

"Komaeda, I'm so sorry." I was at a loss for words. What do you say to take away all that hurt and sadness?

"It happened a long time ago and I was quite young when it happened so... It makes the pain more bearable." Komaeda looks up and meets my eyes. "I haven't been in a pool or anything... It um... frightens the life out of me." Komaeda whispered the last part, almost as if he's ashamed of admitting what he's most scared of.

"You don't have to be afraid of the water," I said and move my hand from his arm to his own hand. "You can touch the floor and I'll be right next to you." I start to walk backwards towards the water, my hand still lightly holding his.

"Hinata." Komaeda squeezes my hand and pulls me back toward him, "Please don't go in the water."

"I promise nothing is going to happen." I look at his frightened face as he looks from me to the water; his grip increasing on my hand whenever he looks at the river.

"Okay..." Komaeda said timidly. I nod and walk backwards towards the water, pulling on his hand as we step into the river.

"We are not going to go that deep, just hip level," I reassured and run my thumb over his lightly freckled knuckles.

"Hinata..." Komaeda said, unsure of what to do. The water is about knee level now, an inch higher for me, seeing as I'm an inch smaller than him. I sop walking and squeeze his hand.

"Its okay, take your time, these water extracts can wait," I said and point at my tube filled pocket with my free hand.

"You must think I'm being ridiculous," Komaeda said, looking away from me but not letting go of my hand.

"Of course I don't!" I denied loudly, making Komaeda look back at me, "I think you're amazing for even agreeing to come into the water, let alone actually come in!" Komaeda smiles, a small smile, but its still a smile and it still warms my heart.

"Thank you Hinata."

"What for?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side, almost like Rex.

"For not laughing in my face and judging me," Komaeda answered sheepishly.

"Did you honestly think I'd do something like that?"

"No," Komaeda said automatically. Not too loud, not too defensive. Just a simple, clear, one-worded answer, that is having a strange affect on me.

"Good. Are you ready to go further in?"

"Yes," Komaeda laughed, I look at him puzzled, which only makes him laugh more.

"What?" I asked, generally confused as I lead him deeper into the water by his hand.

"Its just what you said sounded a bit dirty," Komaeda giggled. I turn red and subconsciously increase my hold on his hand.

"How come you thought of it in that context?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking, "Do you want to penetrate me?" Komaeda stops laughing and turns beet red, looking at me with pure shock.

"EH? HINATA! H-how crude!" Komaeda stuttered, not knowing what to respond with. I start laughing, making him glare at me.

"I'm joking," I told him, my laughter subsided. "I was trying to take your mind off the water... It worked." We are now up to our hips in water. Komaeda looks down and his hand tightens around mine. "Its okay, nothing is going to happen."

"Okay..." Komaeda said eventually, but his grip on my hand doesn't falter.

"Right, lets take some extracts and then we can get out of the water," I said, taking some glass tubes out of my dungarees pocket with my unoccupied hand.

"Mhmm, okay..." Komaeda took his out and loosens his hold on my hand slightly.

"I'm going to go a bit further to get a sample of different water," I said and let go of his hand, but Komaeda reaches out and grabs my wrist, looking at me with worried eyes. "Komaeda, I'm going to be, not even a metre away from you." Komaeda doesn't move, just stays in the same position with the same worried gaze. "If you don't want me to, then I'll stay." Komaeda looks away and then lets go of my hand slowly.

"Okay... Just... don't take long," Komaeda said, not looking at me, and filling his test tube up with water.

"I won't," I assured and went deeper in, so the water is up to my chest. I take out the four tubes and fill them with water, looking behind me at Komaeda to make sure he's okay, as I do. "You okay Komaeda?" I asked loudly, as I approach him. Komaeda looks up and nods, smiling slightly, and then looking back down at his test tubes.

I hear a heavy splash from behind me. I turn to see what it was and pale. Not because I myself is afraid of the large sea creature coming towards us, but because Komaeda is petrified of water as it is, we don't need to add a sea creature to it! I turn back to Komaeda whose a little away from me and stop moving.

"Komaeda, don't panic," I said carefully. Komaeda looks up at me and tilts his head to the side.

"What is it Hinata?" Komaeda asked, slightly worried. Great choice of words Hinata, well done.

"Stay still, everything is going to be fine, I promise. Just don't move," I assured.

"Hinata what is it? You're frightening me," Komaeda said making my stomach turn. I want to so badly go over to him and cradle him, but I can't. "Hinata!" Komaeda must of spotted the sea creature because he yells my name out in fright. I place a finger to lips, telling him to stay quiet. He pales and nods slowly, breathing heavily; horror in his eyes.

The creature is large and has a wide crocodile-like body with a long tail. It is a colour mixed between dark green and grey. I look over to Komaeda, as the creature swims around me; Komaeda's eyes widen and he goes to move forward but I shake my head causing him to stop moving. The creature swims past me and heads back the way it came. I slowly look over my shoulder, when the creature is a safe distance away, I turn rapidly back to Komaeda.

"Get out the water!" I yelled and started moving as fast I could in the water. Komaeda turns and does the same. I look back over my shoulder to see the creature has turned around and is fast approaching us. I try and increase my speed but its hard against the water.

"Hinata hurry!" Komaeda is standing at the start of the water, waving his hands at me. The water is up to my ankles, making it easier to run. Komaeda reaches a hand out to me, I hold my hand out and he grabs me, pulling me onto the patch of dry land, with a lot force. Komaeda and I back up and hit the concrete wall behind us. The creature comes onto the land and roars loudly. Upon hearing the creatures attack call, Komaeda squeezes my hand and comes closer to my side.

I look to the right and see some small boats with oars resting inside them. I let go of Komaeda's hand and dive straight for the oars. I grab two and chuck one at Komaeda which he grabs impressively with one hand. I move swiftly back to his side and stare intently at the sea creature.

"Why has it not attacked us yet?" Komaeda asked, quietly.

"Its probably trying to figure out who the weakest out of us two is; it'll attack the most vulnerable," I answered, tightening my grip on the oar.

"Me then," Komaeda laughed shakily. I turn my head and look at him.

"You are by far the strongest," I said, making him turn and look at me; his face a mixture of disbelief and fear. A loud noise erupted, pulling our gazes away from each other and back to the sea creature. It advances then, moving towards us quickly. Komaeda and I both whack the creature on its head, making it wail and lunge forward again. Komaeda snaps his oar in half, across his leg, and brings the broken stick down onto the creatures mouth, leaving a nasty cut across its snout. It cries out in distress and retreats back into the water.

"Are you okay?" I asked, touching Komaeda's shoulder.

"Yeah." Komaeda nods and swallows hard, "Another reason I don't go in water." I laugh, a breathy laugh and bring Komaeda into a bear hug. He pats my back and rests his forehead against my shoulder.

"Are you guys okay?" Sonia exclaimed loudly from above us. We pull away from each other and look up at her, she's leaning over the concrete wall, pale.

"Yeah, we're good," I replied. Kazuichi and Gundam appear then, leaning on the wall and looking down at us.

"You OK?" Kazuichi said looking from me to Komaeda.

"We're fine," Komaeda answered. "Its gone back into the water."

"Most likely back through the Anomaly where it knows its safe," Gundam said, looking out at the river.

"Did you identify it?" Kazuichi asked me, but its not me that answers.

"It was a Mosasaur," Komaeda said. I look over to him both surprised and impressed. He looks at me, cheeks pink for some reason.

"How'd you know that?" I decided to ask.

"I decided to do some research..." Komaeda replied sheepishly.

"Wow Komaeda," Sonia sounded from above, "You probably identified it quicker then Hinata!"

 

After some annoying medical checks, Komaeda and I took the rubber dungarees off and went back to the home office.

"The Anomaly as defiantly closed," Kazuichi informed from beside me.

"It's going to reopen," I said, flattening a map out on a glass table in front of Togami and Komaeda.

"How can you be so sure?" Togami asked bored.

"Because I am," I replied without looking up at him. I draw a circle around the swimming pool and then a circle around the river, and then connect them by a diagonal line.

"What are you doing?" Togami asked impatiently.

"He's going to predict where the Anomaly is going to open next," Kazuichi explained.

"Does he think he's Mystic Meg or something?" Togami ridiculed. I put the lid on the red felt tip and chuck it down onto the floor, looking up and meeting Togami's unamused face and Komaeda's intent one.

"No, I think of myself more like Raven Baxter," I retorted, earning a laugh from Komaeda and Kazuichi.

"Get on with it," Togami demanded, uptight.

"Right," I started. "The Anomaly opened here and then reopened here, correct?" I trail my finger along the red line I drew, starting from the pool and finishing on the river.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious," Togami said tightly.

"I believe, judging by the coordinates of the last two Anomalies, that it will reopen somewhere on this line." I run my finger along the line again.

"This is just a theory!" Togami bellowed, "I cannot have people stationed in this area just because you say the Anomaly will open here!"

"It may be a theory," I said calmly, looking from the map to Togami, with a dangerous glint in my eye, "but I'm right."

"He hasn't been wrong thus far," Komaeda said, after a long moment of silence. I look up and see him looking at Togami.

"This is just too farfetched," Togami responded. Komaeda glances at me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"All of this is farfetched," Komaeda stated making Togami turn and look at him. Komaeda looks back, not breaking the gaze.

"Fine," Togami grunted and walks away from the desk. "But if you're wrong, I'm taking it out of your pay check." Togami walks out of the room, with a smug look of power on his face.

"I could strangle him," I said darkly, through gritted teeth.

"He won't touch your pay check. I'll make sure of it," Komaeda promised and smiles sweetly.

"Now he's gone I need to tell you guys something," Kazuichi said quickly.

"What is it?" I asked. Kazuichi looks from me to Komaeda, before resting his eyes on me.

"I can remember everything that happened after I was bitten," Kazuichi said. "Your brother was there, he's alive. He wants you to go into the Anomaly after him."

"Of course he would," I muttered bitterly.

"Wait a minute... You don't look that surprised to find out he's alive," Kazuichi said, making me look back up at him. "You knew? Oh my god, you knew!" Kazuichi exclaims taking a step back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to stress you out over your lost memories," I told him. "The doctors said they'd come back naturally and for you not to strain yourself."

"This is an exception!" Kazuichi yelled.

"Don't you dare," I warned him, stepping towards him. Kazuichi looks at me intently, not saying anything.

"Hinata was only looking out for you." Komaeda piped up for the first time, walking towards us.

"That asshole made you go through hell. You should've told me, I would've gone through that Anomaly myself," Kazuichi said angrily.

"What would you of done?" I place a firm hand on his shoulder. "Just leave it." I drop my hand and step away from him. "What else do you remember?"

"Um..." Kazuichi glances at Komaeda, turning red. "Asking Komaeda out... You were there, why are you making me say it aloud?" Kazuichi exclaimed, turning a darker shade of red.

"Because its amusing!" I said, laughing, to hide my jealousy.

"Hilarious," Kazuichi said blankly. "But seeing as we're on the topic, how about it Komaeda?" Kazuichi turns to Komaeda. Komaeda's cheeks go pink and he looks away, adding to my envy.

"Umm... I'm sorry Kazuichi but..." Komaeda trails off and looks to me and then back to Kazuichi, "I don't really-"

"Its okay Komaeda," Kazuichi said casually, "Its only a physical attraction anyway. Nothing serious."

"Okay..." Komaeda murmured, clearly unsure of what to say. Kazuichi basically just admitted that he finds Komaeda sexually appealing.

"Well this has been awkward, and I'll take this encounter to the grave, but I have more important things to do." I walk past Kazuichi, wink at Komaeda and make my way out of the office.

 

"Um... Hinata." A voice pulls me out of my voice, I turn to see Gundam standing behind me.

"What's up?" I asked and turning fully to face him.

"Have I... proven myself?" Gundam looks at me with wide eyes and a self-conscious facial expression.

"Yes, you have."

"I just... Don't feel like part of the team... I always feel like I have to do something extraordinary to get your recognition..." Gundam trails off and looks away from me.

"Gundam, what you did for us in the underground has proven your worth to this team," I assured.

"I want to be like Komaeda..." Gundam said louder then he has spoken so far.

"Why do you want to be like Komaeda?" I asked, slightly confused. What has brought this all on?

"He's so brave and smart... He doesn't let anyone or anything get in his way... and he always gets your attention..." Gundam sighs and warps his arms around himself, still refusing to look at me.

"Komaeda is not always brave. He is just as scared as us all, but he doesn't let his fear get the better of him. He's smart because he listens and he has a lot of common sense... And he doesn't always have my attention."

"Yes he does!" Gundam argued, looking at me directly, "I'm not saying I want your attention all the time! What I want is to be recognised..."

"You are recognised. I need you on this team. You know more about these creatures then any of the others put together! You are really smart Gundam. You may act like an idiot sometime but that's just your personality! You are brave as well, you just need to know when to be so. I may not always praise you on every little thing you do, but I am proud to say you are member of this team." I place both hands on Gundam's shoulders, "Do you honestly think that if I didn't think you were worthy enough to be here you'd still be here?"

"No..." Gundam said quietly and looks up at me.

"No, you wouldn't." I let go of his shoulders and smile, "Don't ever think that you're not worthy enough to be a part of this team."

"Okay, I won't," Gundam said determined, "from now on I am going to give 110% and not let what people say or think about me stop me from pursuing my goal!"

"And what's you goal?"

"To be the best T.A.R.C member!" Gundam shouted. I smile at his enthusiasm and nod. "By the way, Komaeda's approaching us." I turn to my left and see Komaeda walking over with a satisfied smile on his face. "Um, Hinata." I look back at Gundam whose looking at me sheepishly. "Thank you." Gundam pulls me into a tight bear hug, I pat his back and wait for him to release me. "Sorry." Gundam pulls away and smiles. "See you later Hinata! And you too Komaeda!" Gundam waves at Komaeda whose just reached us and runs away happily.

"What was that about?" Komaeda asked, moving to stand in front of me.

"Employee confidentiality," I replied. Komaeda smiles and hands me a pink sticky note. "What's this?"

"The address of where the Anomaly has just reopened at," Komaeda explained, "you were right. It opened on your line."

"Of course it did," I said proudly. Komaeda laughs. "What happened when I left you alone with Souda?"

"We had sex on the conference room table," Komaeda said causally. I stare at him wide-eyed, jealousy and anger eating away at me from the inside.

Komaeda starts laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" I asked, anger clear in my voice.

"I'm joking," Komaeda said through giggles, "It was Kazuichi's idea, I said no at first but he convinced me. He said your reaction would be priceless."

"I'm actually going to punch him." Even though I'm annoyed at Kazuichi for convincing Komaeda to say this. I am so relieved and maybe a bit too happy that it was a joke and that Komaeda didn't really have sex with Kazuichi.

"I'm sorry. I feel really bad," Komaeda said and he does generally look sorry. "You can hit me if you like." Komaeda points to his right cheekbone and angles his face in my direction.

"I'm not going to hit you Komaeda." I lightly tap his arm, earning him to look at me properly.

"While we're on the topic... I just want to say thanks for not judging me about what I told you yesterday..." It takes a moment to process what Komaeda's saying but it does eventually dawn on me.

"I would _never_ judge you Komaeda. You can trust me." My heart twists in pain and a longing to hold Komaeda but at the same time I want to hunt down everyone that has ever used him and break every single bone in their body. "If something like this ever happens again. Tell me. I'll sort it out for you." I crack my knuckles subconsciously and set my jaw.

"Thank you Hinata... And I will, I promise." Komaeda smiles at me timidly. Even though I know Komaeda is defiantly more dominant out of the two of us, the urge to protect him is so strong. "Anyway, we better go, before Togami sends his militants out looking for us."

 

The Anomaly opened in the basement of a house, which works in our favour because the people living there just think its a washing machine leak; so we've evacuated the people living there for the time being. That was quite hard to explain, but Komaeda handled it and they left without another question.

"We found this on the handrail of the stairs." Togami holds out a piece of paper that reads: _I am waiting -MN_ "Care to explain why I was not informed that your brother, Makoto Naegi, is actually alive?"

"Naegi? If he's your brother why is his last name different?" Sonia inquired.

"My parents weren't married so I had my mothers name and Makoto had my fathers- this isn't necessary information!"

"Hinata. You are going to go through the Anomaly and bring him here," Togami told me.

"No!" I refused, "I am not bringing him back here!"

"Yes you will. Or I will send my militants in to bring him back and they will use force if necessary," Togami stared me down.

"This is my brother you're talking about," I said threateningly, my older brother protectiveness coming out. Togami is slightly taken aback by my change in profile and his composure falters.

"Exactly, so you will go in or my militants do."

"He doesn't want to come back," I said, looking around at everyone's faces. "If he did he would've."

"He has information that we need about these Anomalies," Togami said, as if it would make me go through and bring him back kicking and screaming.

"Do you honestly think he's going to want to share that information with _you_?" I asked ridiculously.

"No, but he'd probably talk to Komaeda. Komaeda can get anyone to talk," Togami said, I cast my glance to Komaeda and see he's a bit taken aback by Togami's statement.

"I'll go and find him. But if he doesn't want to come back. Leave it. Respect his wishes." I stare intently at Togami who looks back at me for a moment before nodding.

"Get him suited up!" Togami yelled. I'm taken out of the room by some divers but not before giving Togami a dirty look.

 

"You have an hour's supply of oxygen in there," Kazuichi explained and raps his knuckles against the air can. "And this rope will be tied to your diving gear, so if you're any longer than an 90 minutes we'll pull you back through just in case you've run out of air or have been attacked by a sea creature- but that hopefully won't happen."

"Hmm... sounds fun," I said, "Man this wet suit is tight." I pull at the neck line slightly. Someone taps my shoulder and I turn to see Gundam, Sonia and Komaeda standing behind me. I turn around and face them.

"Be careful," Gundam said and pats my shoulder.

"Might I say you look very good in that wet suit Hinata," Sonia said, eyeing me up and down.

"Thanks..." I said slowly, feeling extremely exposed by Sonia undressing me with her mind.

"Don't get yourself killed," Komaeda said.

"Thanks, I'll try not to." I know I shouldn't expect a hug and a desperate kiss from Komaeda but I can't help but feel disappointed by his farewell...

"I'm pulling your ass in even if its only one second over that 90 minute time limit," Komaeda promised, setting his watch to a 90 minute countdown. Feeling a lot happier that Komaeda actually does care about me, I smile and sling an arm around his right shoulder, and my other over Kazuichi's left one.

"GROUP HUG!" Gundam yelled and throws his arm around Sonia and another over Komaeda's left shoulder, Sonia brings her arm up and puts it over Kazuichi's right shoulder.

"Are we in high school now or something?" Kazuichi commented, but is smiling happily despite his words.

"Guys, if I don't come back for some reason, I want you to find the most horrific Anomaly there is and push Togami through it for me," I asked, earning laughter and a lot of one liners like: 'You're going to come back!'.

"Alright, time to go," Kazuichi said, pulling away and breaking the circle. I stand up straight and step off the large table, that had been put down for us to stand out without getting wet.

"Good luck." Sonia sticks a thumb up and smiles.

"Okay, your time starts now." Komaeda clicks a button on the side of his watch and looks at me worriedly. I put the giant goggles on and attach the regulator, so I can breath when under water. I wave at them and then start swimming through the Anomaly.

 

The water is slightly warm but still has a chilly feeling to it that makes the hairs on my arms stand up. Swimming around me are Hesperornis', they are very vicious but will only attack if they feel threatened. I decide to swim to shore in case they see me as a threat.

 

I take my scuba gear off and walk up a large hill, that's surrounded by Hesperornis'. Up in the air are loads of small flying reptiles. The sun beats down, basically cooking me in my wetsuit. I unzip it from the back and pull it off my arms and leave it hanging from my waist.

Once on the top of the hill I look over and see a large rock pool, filled with crystal clear blue water. In that water, swimming lengths is my brother.

"Hey Hajime, I see you got my message."

 

"I thought you were dead," I said to my brother who is currently buttoning up a white short sleeved shirt.

"I know," he replied, stepping into black ankle boots.

"Did you watch the funeral?" I asked.

"No, was it good?" Makoto finishes tying his boots up and stands up.

"You've gotten taller," I observed.

"Why are you here Hajime?" Makoto asked, filling up the lid of his flask with water and handing it to me. I take it and sip the water.

"I want you to come back," I said. Makoto sighs and downs his water.

"I'm not coming back Hajime."

"Why?" I asked, trying so hard not to shout at him.

"'Why?'," Makoto scoffed, "Hajime, look around you! This is amazing! We are standing in a prehistoric time and you want to know _why_ I don't want to come back?" Makoto shakes his head.

"Mum and dad are dead." Makoto looks a bit fazed for a moment before looking off into the distance, squinting so I can't tell what he's thinking; he used to do this all the time.

"Did they suffer?" He asked finally.

"Only thinking that you were dead," I said straight away. Seeing Makoto's face change into sadness I added, "No. Car accident. The doctors said they died before the car blew up."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I," I said. Makoto looks up at me with a blank face. "Come back with me Makoto."

"You come with me," Makoto said. I stare at him in shock.

"I can't just up and leave my life."

"What do you have on the other side? Mum and dad are gone now." When I don't reply Makoto speaks again, "Have you met someone? Is that it?"

"No Makoto. You're not getting it are you? I am not just going leave everyone on the other side of the Anomaly. I have a life over there. A life I had to build by myself, with no family." I added the last bit just to see what his reaction would be, but I got nothing.

"You had Kazuichi," Makoto offered, looking from me to the rock pool.

"Its not the same." I glance at my watch and see I only have ten minutes until I need to be back. "Please come back with me Makoto."

"I'm sorry Hajime, I left that world a long time ago and I don't plan on coming back anytime soon." Makoto looks me in the face as he says that. There is an apologetic look on his face, but I know its not because he's not coming back with me, its because I'm not staying with _him_.

"Fine." I start walking away but pause as I get to his side, "I gambled everything, until I had nothing left, trying to find you and what do I get for it? Nothing. Just like had when I was looking for you."

 

Hurriedly, I put my scuba gear back on and run into the water, swimming quickly towards the Anomaly. I can't believe that after all this time, of looking for my missing brother, I finally find him and he wants to stay missing.

I'm roughly 200 yards away from the Anomaly. Suddenly a Hesperornis swims in front of me, causing me to stop. It freaks out and swims away rapidly, knocking my air tank off my back. I gasp for air but only get water. Failing to breathe I start to swim upward but my vision blurs and all my energy fades along with the lack of air in my lungs. My last thoughts were of Makoto and the team before I black out completely.

 

"How long has he been?" Kazuichi asked me. We are currently kneeling down on the large table, waiting for Hinata to surface.

"88 minutes," I informed him, looking at my watch. "We should pull him in now."

"No Komaeda, give him the full time," Kazuichi argued. What happens if he's drowned? Like my parents?

I can't help but think that maybe he won't come back; that he'll forget about me and stay on the other side with his brother... Why would Hinata think about me anyway? The beeping from my watch pulls me out of my thoughts and before its even registered in my mind I'm shouting,

"Pull him in!" Kazuichi instantly starts to pull the rope, Gundam helping out as well. Come on Hinata...

"There he is!" Sonia exclaimed. "He's unconscious!" Gundam and Kazuichi jump into the water and pull his goggles off.

"He's not breathing!" Kazuichi shouted, while he and Gundam hurl Hinata onto the table I'm kneeling on. I crawl to his side and start giving him CPR compressions.

"Come on Hinata," I muttered, panicked. I lean over, pinch his nose and give him a ventilation, instantly going back to giving him compressions straight after. As I go to give him another ventilation he gasps loudly and rolls onto his side towards me, coughing water up. "Lets get him to an ambulance!" I yelled and put an arm around him, Kazuichi on his other side.

 

As we come out of the basement door, I see Togami telling some militants in scuba gear something.

"Gundam take Hinata," I ordered, not taking my gaze off of Togami. Gundam and Kazuichi take Hinata out of the house to an ambulance, and even though I asked them to, it still feels like they're taking him _away_ from me, leaving a pang in my chest.

I walk over to Togami as the militants in scuba gear make their way past me and towards the basement.

"Togami, what is the meaning of this?"

"Hinata failed to bring his brother through the Anomaly, like I knew he would," Togami said, like that's supposed to answer my question.

"What happened to your agreement that you would respect his wishes and leave him be?" I asked, uptight and slightly angry.

"I never agreed to that," Togami said and walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Kazuichi has appeared from behind me with Gundam. I turn and face them.

"Togami has sent in militants after Hinata's brother," I explained, anger evident in my voice.

"What? Hinata is going to be so pis-"

"I know. I am going to try everything I can to make sure those militants know Naegi's rights." I turn around and walk hastily down into the basement so I can give them a lecture when they come back through.

 

I'm standing in the middle of the stairs, waiting patently for the militants to come back through with Hinata's brother held hostage.

Splashes and a few voices indicate that they have come back. I stand on the middle step on the stair way with my hands crossed over my chest, scowling down the stairs waiting for people to emerge.

A militant comes walking up the steps, holding Naegi roughly by his right arm. Naegi looks like Hinata, they have the same hair at least.

"Can you move out of the way?"

"No I can not," I answered stiffly. Glaring at the militant.

"Togami ordered us to go through and receive him. So if you want to be pissy at-"

"Excuse me?" I asked sternly. "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that? Just because Togami ordered you to go and 'receive' Naegi does not give you the authority to talk to me like that."

"Look, we need to get him to the home office so if you'd-"

"If you touch me I'll get you done for assault and sexual harassment," I threatened, moving my arm out of reach of the militants hand. He sighs irritably and withdraws his hand. "While we're on the subject of law breaking, I can get you _and_ your team of ankle biters, arrested for abduction, harassment _and_ a threat against this young mans human rights."

"No you can't, because Togami-"

"You think Togami can protect you?" I laughed, "Togami would not oppose this, it would question his status."

"With all due respect sir, we are only following orders," a militant shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I suggest you be quiet or I'll add more to your reasons of arrest."

"Komaeda." Gundam's voice sounds from behind me. "Its not their fault. They are just listening to Togami." I sigh irritably knowing he's right.

"Do not handle him like that," I snapped at the militant, whose forcefully holding a struggling Naegi.

"He keeps trying to break free."

"Yes, because you are holding him like a prisoner and he is not a prisoner."

"Komaeda just let them go," Gundam said from behind me. I hesitate before turning around walking up a few steps. I turn back round rapidly and glare at the militant holding Naegi's arm.

"If I find out he has been injured in your care I'll rip your balls off and feed them to a Gorgonopsid."

 

"Nng..." I sit up slowly, rubbing the back of my head. I open my eyes and look around, looks like I'm in an ambulance.

"How are you feeling?" Sonia asked, handing me a glass of water. I take a sip of it and kick my legs over the side of the bed I've been placed on.

"I'm fine, how long have I been asleep?" I asked, taking another sip of water.

"Not long. You came back unconscious and not breathing," Kazuichi answered, climbing into the ambulance. "Komaeda gave you CPR and you awoke coughing and mumbling 'fucking Hesperornis'."

"Yeah, I lost my oxygen tank no thanks to those bastards," I muttered, "Did you say Komaeda gave me CPR?"

"Yeah, mouth to mouth as well," Kazuichi said pointing to his mouth, grinning. I feel myself flush and curse for not being awake when this happened. "Hinata there is something you should know."

"What is it?"

"Komaeda tried everything he could but..." Kazuichi trailed off.

"What?" A loud commotion from outside the ambulance, gets my attention. I step out and see Komaeda yelling his head off at a militant in scuba gear. More militants in the same scuba outfits come out of the house. I gasp in shock when I see two militants holding either of my brothers arms firmly. Makoto's eyes lock with mine. I look at him my mouth agape as he gets pushed into a car by his head.

"I saw that!" Komaeda shouted at the militant that pushed Makoto into the car. My heart leaps in my chest when I see him walking over to me.

"Ko, what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Hinata," Komaeda apologised, "Togami ordered them to go in after him. There was nothing I could do..." Komaeda looks away and bows his head.

"Hey, its okay, its not your fault," I reassured, making Komaeda look up at me again.

"Komaeda, by what I heard from Gundam, you sure did rip into those militants. If I was Naegi, I'd kiss you," Kazuichi exclaimed.

"It won't do no good. What I said won't give Naegi the privilege of going back through the Anomaly."

"You tried. That's all that matters, don't blame yourself," Sonia said sweetly. Komaeda nods at us appreciatively.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" Komaeda asked me, sincerely.

"Alive. Thanks to you," I replied. Komaeda turns slightly red and smiles widely.

"No problem! I couldn't just leave you not breathing!"

"You could've... so thank you." Komaeda smiles sheepishly and turns away.

_If only I was aware of what was going on when Komaeda gave me CPR..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- I can't wait to write the next chapters; shiz gets good.


	4. I Can't Help But Think He's Like A Vampire

"Who does he think he is talking to me like that? He has clearly lost how to interact with other human's, being in those worlds for so long!" Togami crosses his arms over his chest as he rants, eyes wild and full of anger. I can't help but laugh at the way Makoto has made Togami react, even I couldn't annoy him to the point of him visibly showing his anger. "What are you laughing at? You are the same as him, it is crystal clear that you two are related!" Togami snapped.

"I told you he wouldn't talk to you," I said, no longer laughing.

"Komaeda, you try," Togami ordered. Komaeda looks at me for approval, I nod and he walks through the glass doors, towards the secluded room that Makoto has been placed in.

"You and Naegi are defiantly related," Kazuichi said, earning nods from Sonia and Gundam.

"Thanks for clearing that up." I shake my head and look down through the glass at Naegi. He's sitting at a glass table, tearing his foam cup apart.

"I know you're watching my every move." Makoto's voice comes through the speakers from the other room. He looks up at the blacked out windows and smiles.

"Its scary, its like he can see through the glass..." Sonia murmured.

"I assure you he cannot," Togami said bitterly, glaring at Makoto. The doors open and Komaeda walks into the secluded room and smiles at Makoto and, much to my surprise, Makoto smiles back, a genuine one.

 

"Hello, Naegi, I apologise for any distress caused thus far," I said, sitting down opposite Makoto.

"Its not your fault, no need to apologise," Makoto said, gathering all the bits of foam he tore into one pile.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda."

"I know, you were the person who had a go at all those militants," Makoto said, smiling amused.

"Uh, yep, that was me," I confirmed.

"Thank you, for what you said," Makoto said suddenly, sitting up straight.

"You're welcome."

"Did my brother say to you that you're his friend?" Makoto asked, leaning his arms against the table, looking at me directly.

"Um... Yeah he did-"

"I can trust you then." Makoto smiles at me happily and pulls his chair closer to the table.

"Naegi, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you about the Anomalies," I said, placing my hands on the table in front of me.

"I know..." Makoto sighed. He looks up and looks at me sideways, "Has anyone ever told you that you're really attractive?"

"Um..." I'm really taken aback by this question, why is Makoto asking me this?

"My bother and I have the same taste in people, so he probably finds you attractive as well." Makoto smiles mischievously at me. My body goes warm at the idea that Hinata might find me attractive.

"Naegi you need to tell me what you know about the Anomalies." I decided to ignore his last statement for my own benefit.

"Why should I?" Makoto asked in a huff and sits back against his chair.

"Because innocent people are dying in our world, if we could get to the Anomalies before any creatures get out, we'd be saving lives," I explained, giving Makoto a sincere look. He looks at me for a moment with an unreadable expression.

"People die all the time," Makoto said blankly, "Species die, what's new?"

"You can't let other people suffer because of what you believe in," I told him, not breaking eye contact. Makoto looks away, frowning, most likely thinking about what I said.

"If I tell you what I know will you let me go?" Makoto asked, looking at me with sad eyes. _He really doesn't want to be here; this is cruel! Caging him up like some sort of creature that has come through the Anomaly!_

"I'll do what I can." That's all I can offer him.

"I know you will," Makoto said like he knows _everything_ about me. "Okay, I'll tell you, but I'd like to see my brother first. I know he's not allowed to see me but that's the deal. If I tell you what I know you let me see Hajime _and_ you let me go."

"I'll be back in a few." I stand from the table and walk towards the glass doors.

"Komaeda." I turn around to face Makoto. "Can you rip the balls off of that militant and feed them to a Gorgonopsid please." Makoto smirks and points to his arm. I laugh slightly and exit the room.

 

"No," Togami stated firmly. "We are not letting him go back through the Anomaly, not with all the knowledge he has."

"He is not going to cooperate with you!" I yelled, finally losing my temper. "When are you going to get it through your head?"

"Hinata, calm down," Komaeda coaxed, placing a hand on my arm. My anger instantly disperses upon Komaeda's touch and is replaced by a warm and fuzzy feeling all over my body.

"If he proves he is to be trusted we'll _say_ he can go," Togami said, looking through the glass at Makoto. "Komaeda take Hinata in to see his brother. You are to remain in there with them at all times." Komaeda nods and places a hand on the small of my back, sending pulses up my spine, and leads me out of the room.

 

"Hajime!" Makoto greets happily and hugs me tightly. I stagger back, not expecting so much force from my younger brother, well he is only an inch smaller then me now...

"Makoto," I said, unsure of what else _to_ say. What do you say to someone who abandoned you and let you believe they were dead?

"I don't like that Togami," Makoto said, pulling away from me and looking over my shoulder. "Hello Komaeda."

"Hello," Komaeda greeted.

"I can see why you like him," Makoto said to me, winking.

"Yeah, he's a good friend," I said, not turning around because of the furious blush atoning my cheeks.

"You should've been there when we came through the Anomaly!" Makoto cheered. I smile at him, its like he never left. "Komaeda was so cool!"

"You're such a child," I teased and ruffle his hair. He swats my hand away and pouts, like he always did when I annoyed him.

"I can't believe they let me see you," Makoto said disbelievingly.

"Thank Komaeda." I point a thumb over my shoulder. Makoto grins at him over my shoulder. "Makoto, you know I only have a certain amount of time in here."

"Yeah..." Makoto sighed, "I guess I should tell you what I know." I don't say anything. I don't want Makoto to think that I'm only in here for information on the Anomalies. "Are you angry with me for not coming back?" I blink at his question. There were times when I was angry, yes... but that's not what I felt the most.

"I was angry at first, but after that subsided I was just... disappointed." I don't look away from him when I answer his question, I don't want to miss his reaction, but I get nothing.

"An Anomaly is going to appear in Hopes Peak Football Stadium unleashing a pack of saber tooth tigers," Makoto said loudly, looking at me with an unfazed face.

"How do you know this?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"It doesn't matter! What matters is that we don't have long until it appears!"

 

After getting a bit more information from Makoto we all headed straight for the stadium. He lead the way, guarded by four militants in case he tries to escape. He leads us to a kitchen in the stadium, rows upon rows of silver metal kitchen counters fill the room, like a maze.

"In there," Makoto points to a large metal freezer. We all gather around it, Komaeda stands at my side, his gun still in his jeans pockets, while all the other militants have there guns pointed at the fridge.

"How do we know this is not some hoax?" Togami asked untrustingly.

"There is an Anomaly on the other side of those doors," Makoto said, irritated. "Open it. You'll see."

"Open the doors," Togami ordered. Oogami nods and gestures for two of her militants to open the fridge. Everyone braces themselves as they pull the doors open.

"He was telling the truth," Sonia said under her breath as she stares at the Anomaly.

"The meat!" Makoto yelled and stepped forward but was stopped by a militant pointing a gun at him. "Stop being idiots for once in your lives! The meat will lead them straight to us!"

"Do what he says!" Gundam shouted, "The meat really will draw them out!" Oogami nods and all the militants start grabbing the raw meat and taking it out of the fridge. Makoto, now free, runs into the walk in fridge.

"Stop him!" Togami ordered. A militant goes to grab Makoto but he pushes a table on wheels and it smashes straight into three militants. He turns on his heel and runs through the Anomaly.

"Makoto!" I shouted, and sprint after him.

"Hinata!" Komaeda and Sonia both shout in unison.

"Stop them!" I hear Togami bellow before I run through the Anomaly.

 

Once out on the other side I stop running. My heart sinks and I feel this over whelming feeling of despair as I look around me.

"Makoto!" I tried calling, but I know its useless.

"Hinata." A voice sounds from behind me, I turn to see Komaeda looking at me apologetically. I don't say anything, just turn back around and just continue to stare absently at the thousands and thousands of Anomalies. "Have any idea which one he ran through?" Komaeda asked under his breath, now at my side.

"No. Your guess is as good as mine," I answered. I hang my head, I can't believe he just left... without even looking back at me.

"He'll be back," Komaeda said. I look at him and he smiles at me slightly, "I know he will."

"Komaeda I..." I stop talking and look away, unsure of what I was going to say. Komaeda puts an arm around me and pulls me against him. I close my eyes and lean into his warmth.

"We should go back," Komaeda murmured. I sigh knowing his right.

 

"Where is he?" Togami asked as soon as Komaeda and I return.

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?"

"I don't know!" I shouted, "There are thousands of Anomalies on the other side!" Komaeda nods in agreement.

"There is something coming through the Anomaly!" Gundam announced. Komaeda and I turn and face the Anomaly, walking back slowly. The militants point their guns at it and get into a guarded formation. I hover a hand out to my side and brush it against Komaeda's by accident. We both look at each other at the same time upon the contact and flush red, looking away from each other quickly. The Anomaly shimmers and turns in on itself slightly, indicating something is passing through. The militants pull down on the hammer of their guns and brace themselves.

Four bird-like creatures, that are about 1 metre high, waddle through and start running towards us, "Don't shoot!" I yelled, "They're Dodo birds; completely harmless!" The Dodo's start running around kitchen aimlessly.

"Catch them! Lets get them back through the Anomaly before it closes!" Kazuichi said loudly, everyone instantly starts running in and out of the metal counters, trying to catch the birds. Komaeda and I run in separate directions, but going after the same bird.

We trap a Dodo in the middle of the back row, me on one end and Komaeda on the other. I nod at Komaeda and we slowly start walking towards it. It makes a sound that sounds like a mixture between a dog bark and a seal yap. I laugh at it as it looks from me to Komaeda, confused as to what species we are. Komaeda's holding a large crate, to trap it under. Once we get a metre away Komaeda runs and places the crate over the Dodo. The crate, with the Dodo under, starts to move towards me. Komaeda and I laugh and run to it, sitting down atop it at the same time.

We sit there for a long while watching everyone frantically running around after the Dodo birds, laughing and making fun of certain militants that run away from a bird when it chases them yapping.

I point at Kazuichi and Gundam, who must have trapped a Dodo bird in between a row, like Komaeda and I did, because they're slowly walking towards the middle, hunched over slightly, both of their gazes fixed to the floor. They both lunge towards the middle at the same time, clashing heads and yelling as they both look down the right side of the aisle. Kazuichi curses and calls Gundam a few names and then starts running after the Dodo again.

"Well, I can safely say that we have the best team work skills," I laughed, looking towards Komaeda whose laughing at all the commotion.

"Yep, we sure do. Maybe we should help," Komaeda suggested, looking at me giggling. I smile, not because of everything that's going on, but because Komaeda is right next to me, laughing happily.

"Nah," I said eventually, "Let them do it themselves. At least now I don't have to organize a team building exercise." Komaeda laughs, like the laugh I heard him do the other day, and nods in agreement.

"WILL YOU IMBECILES CATCH THESE FLAMING BIRDS!" Togami shouted angrily on the top of his voice. Komaeda and I burst out into hysterical laughter at Togami's out burst, leaning against each other and clutching our stomachs, trying to catch our breath with tears streaming down our faces.

"This is quite a sight," I managed to get out.

 

"Bye, bye Doughy!" Sonia said and nudges her Dodo through the Anomaly gently.

"That's it," Kazuichi said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Guys," Gundam started, I walk over to him and see what he's looking at. I look down and see a dead Dodo bird.

"How did we miss this?" Sonia gasped.

"It died of natural causes," Gundam said.

"How do you know?" Kazuichi asked, peering over Komaeda's shoulder. I resist the urge to pull Komaeda towards me, away from Kazuichi.

"There is nothing for it to eat and the Dodo's have a lot of things in their own era that could kill them, it may of been disease or something," Gundam explained.

"Take it back to the laboratory and do a biopsy," Togami said and walks out of the room. Two militants put the Dodo in a body bag and carry it out. Oogami and the other militants follow closely behind.

"Man, he could be at least a little sentimental," Kazuichi said. I turn around and face my team.

"Your team work skills are appalling!" I look at everyone, besides Komaeda because it doesn't apply to him. "Komaeda and I have been talking and we've decided to organise a team building exercise."

"What? No way!" Kazuichi protested. "What will be doing? Helping each other climb over walls? Hold hands while we walk across an inflatable on water?"

"That's exactly it," I said laughing. "Good exercise as well."

"It shall be fun," Sonia said, clapping.

"Why not?" Gundam nods in agreement.

"We get to wear matching outfits as well," Komaeda added, trying to hide his smile.

"Its going to be great!" I said loudly and high five Komaeda, who stops trying to hide his smile and just starts laughing.

"Ugh..." Kazuichi rolls his eyes and stalks out of the room.

 

**11pm**

"Tired Rex?" I asked, petting the small lizard that's laying on my stomach, on the head. He yaps quietly in response. I laugh quietly and pick him up. I carefully carry him over to his basket in the airing cupboard and tuck him into his blankets, turning the heating up slightly. I hear my phone start ringing from the couch and jog over to it hastily.

"Hello?" I answered quickly, before it rung off.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii Koooooooomaaaaaaeeeeeddddddddaaaaaaa." The voice greets. I pull my phone away from ear and see Hinata's collar ID.

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

"I need you t' come pick me up." Hinata seems to be slurring his words slightly.

"Where are you?"

"The bartender said I'm to drive to drunk." I laugh at his mixed up words and grab my car keys.

"Which pub are you at?" I asked, closing my apartment door and locking it.

"The one whereeeeee we met." I smile widely at his speech.

"OK, I'll be there soon. Don't go anywhere."

"I can't. The bartender said I'm not allooooooowed."

 

I run into the pub, pulling my jacket tightly around my slim frame as if to protect myself from the drunken stares. I spot Hinata talking to the bartender happily and walk over to him.

"You okay Hinata?" I asked. He turns on the stool and looks me up and down, grinning.

"See?" He said to the bartender, "I told you he was sexyyyyy!" I turn bright red at his bold statement and look at the bartender.

"H-has be been like this long?" I stuttered, trying to tame my blush.

"Yep. He's been talking about your legs for the past ten minutes." So much for taming my blush.

"I'm sorry. He's n-not usually like this!" I defended, seeing Hinata lean back on the stool trying to look at my arse. I pull him off the stool by his arm. Once up, he presses his front against my side. "H-Hinata, what're y-you doing?" I asked flustered, holding him away from me.

"Aren't you going to take me home now?" Hinata whispered, winking at me seductively. I break out into another furious blush and hold onto Hinata's arm in a way he can't come any closer to me.

"I'm sorry and thank you for not letting him drive home in this state," I thanked the bartender and start walking out of the pub, pulling Hinata along with me.

"Ooooo, Kommmaaaeeedddaaaaa! You naughty boy!" Hinata slaps my arse. I let out a loud gasp and whack Hinata round the back of his head. If I get any warmer I'll burst into flames. "Owwwwww, you kinky fuck!" My heart lurches in my chest and I swear I just sparked a flame.

 

"Hinata stop touching me!" I ordered loudly, swatting his hand away for the seventh time this journey.

"Why are you playing _so_ hard to get?" Hinata pouted, placing his hand on my thigh, yet again. I move his hand back to his own lap and return to the steering wheel. "I can't say its not making me want you more though," Hinata whispered. I wince and curse under my breath at my own sexual desire to pull the car over and just surrender to him.

"Hinata you are drunk and you need to go home and sleep," I explained in the simplest way possible.

"No!" Hinata protested, "Take me back to yours! What if I get up to go to the toilet and fall down the stairs and die? What if I drown in my glass of water? What if-"

"Okay, I get it. My place it is then." I hear Hinata gasp in joy, so I immediately shut him down, "You will be going straight to sleep when we get there." I told him but he doesn't seem to listen because he starts trailing a hand up my arm, making me shiver. "Hinata!" I snapped, shrugging his hand off.

 

"Have I ever told you you're _really_ sexy?" Hinata whispered in my ear as I fumble around, trying to open the door to my apartment. The key slides home and I open the door and immediately fall through it.

"Come on Hinata, up to bed," I said and push him towards the wooden stairs, kicking the door shut behind me.

"Yay!" Hinata cheered and starts skipping towards the stairs.

"To sleep," I added. Hinata's face drops and he pouts at me as I approach the stairs. He grins and lays seductively against the hand rail, winking at me and biting his lip. My body jolts at the sight of his top riding up slightly.

"Come to bed with me Ko..." Hinata said in a husky voice, wetting his lips. I wet my own reflexively and start to walk towards the stairs again.

"No Hinata, you need to go to sleep." I tug his top lightly and he amplifies it and drapes himself over me.

"I know you want me," Hinata murmured into my ear. I swallow hard and push his chest away from me, and guide him up the stairs.

Once we reach the landing Hinata slides his jacket off suggestively and kicks his shoes to the side.

"Sleep." I point to the bed. Hinata lays onto the bed, his legs spaced out widely, his top halfway up his body revealing his ripped stomach and teasing V line. I look away and mutter unholy things under my breath.

"You know you want me Komaeda." Hinata bites his lip and arches his hips up slightly, his jeans sliding downwards. I turn around walk down the stairs before I completely lose control. "Fine! Be like that!" Hinata called after me and I sigh with relief, he's given up.

 

I'm sitting at my armless wheelie chair, trying to write a report for Togami but I can't shake the image of Hinata out of my head. Sighing I throw my pen down and rub my face frustrated. A creak on the floorboards behind me makes me spin my chair around. Walking towards me is Hinata... with no top on.

"Hinata go back to bed!" I ordered. Hinata grins and stands in front of me, looking down at me in the chair. "Hinata..." I said carefully. Hinata swiftly gets down onto his knees and spreads my legs apart. "Hinata what are you-" I'm shushed by a finger placed to my lips. Hinata trails his hand from my mouth, along my neck, down my chest and stomach and then pressing against my crotch. I let a gasp out and grab his wrist. He smirks mischievously and climbs onto me, straddling my hips. "Hinata you're drunk, you need to-" Hinata rolls his hips against my own making me moan slightly.

"Stop talking," Hinata whispered, grinding against me again. I don't let out any sound this time, I'm not going to let him get the better of me. "Oh I see what you're doing," Hinata said playfully, shifting towards me, putting more pressure against our crotches. "Come on Komaeda... Just let it out," Hinata murmured, leaning against me so his lips are against my ear. I have never felt so much sexual frustration before in my life. Hinata starts kissing and sucking at my neck, making me feel even more turned on then I already am. His hands slide under my top and explore my skin underneath, I resist the urge slide off the chair and take him right now on the floor. I hum at the back of my throat, unmoving. "Oh!" Hinata cries out in a desperate whisper, sending my reaction straight to my groin, "Your _so stubborn_ ," he muttered into my ear.

"Hin-Hinata you n-need to-to stop!" I said desperately.

"Listen to yourself, you're practically begging for me." Hinata rolls his hips against mine again, his hand teasing at the waistline of my jeans. "Come on Komaeda," Hinata urged, breathing warm air into my ear and grinding against me again, I moan then, loud and deep, arching my hips into Hinata's, grabbing his hands and placing them on my torso. "That was _so_ worth the wait," Hinata breathed into my ear. I growl at the back of my throat, annoyed at my impulses and at Hinata's control over me. "I want you so badly _Nagito_..." Hinata moaned against my ear, "I want to feel every inch of your skin... make you writher in pleasure and _beg_ me to not to stop... I want to hear you _moan_ my name-"

I stand up, holding onto Hinata's thighs and start walking towards the stairs to my room. Hinata continues to whisper things into my ear as I bite on my lip and try so hard not to throw him on the stairs and fuck him to the landing.

Once I reach the landing I throw Hinata down onto the bed and stand over him. " _Oh Nagito... I do love it when your rough with me..._ " Hinata bites his lip and unzips his jeans.

"Good night Hinata," I said as calmly as possible, "If you get up again I will put you in the car and drive you home, understand?" Hinata sticks his tongue out and slides out of his jeans, throwing them at my feet. I close my eyes and turn around, breathing in deeply, before walking back down the stairs.

 

**6am the next day**

"Ugh..." My head is killing me... _Where am I?_ I sit up slowly and look around the room. I look down and see I have nothing on at all. I look around again and spot some paper on the bedside table, I lean over and pick it up. I read the contents a few times, trying to think over my banging headache:

**Morning Hinata!**

**I've just gone out to get some things. I've laid out underwear and clothing for you.**

**There is a spare toothbrush on the nightstand and help yourself to the shower, I won't be long.**

**\- Komaeda**

So I'm in Komaeda's house... Deciding to ask him what happened when he gets back I crawl out of bed and make my way to the shower room.

I turn the water on and turn the temperature up at basically boiling and stand under it, letting the water clear up my headache. I look on the shampoo rack and see a vanilla scented body wash. Deciding Komaeda would be okay with it, I decided to use it.

After washing my hair and brushing my teeth about seven times to get rid of the taste of alcohol, I turn the shower off and tie a towel around my waist.

I unlock the door and step out.

"Morning Hinata." I look to my right and see Komaeda sitting at a kitchen counter, with a cup of tea in his hand, facing me.

"Uh... morning," I mumbled and walk over to him.

"How're you feeling?" Komaeda asked. Sliding a mug over to me.

"Better now I've had a shower," I answered, sipping the tea. "What happened yesterday? I remember going to the pub but its a bit fuzzy after the sixth drink."

"Umm... Well." Komaeda sways his head from side to side, this can't be good. "You phoned me and asked me to come pick you up. I was going to drive you home but then you insisted on coming back here. Once we got here I put you to bed and you went to sleep." I look at him disbelievingly.

"Komaeda. I know from past experiences with other people that it wouldn't of been that easy to get me to go to sleep," I said, placing my head in my hands. "What did I do?" I muffled against my hands.

"Do you really want to know?" Komaeda replied.

"It can't be worse then the time Kazuichi and I went to Spain and I decided to dance on the bar counter naked... can it?" I asked the last bit hesitantly, peering through my fingers to see a laughing Komaeda.

"You actually did that?" He said through his fit of giggles. I groan and cover my eyes again.

"Yes... I'm a hyper drunk."

"I know," Komaeda said, his laugher seemingly calmed.

"Oh god... What did I do?"

"You were telling the bartender about how 'sexy' I am." Komaeda's only just started and I'm already banging my head against the table, "When I was taking you to the car you smacked my ass and called me a 'kinky fuck'-"

"Oh my god," I whimpered, "Why am I allowed to drink?" I hear Komaeda snigger across from me, causing me to groan.

"Do you want me to proceed?"

"No, but continue anyway," I murmured.

"In the car you kept touching me and whenever I shrugged you off you said that me 'playing hard to get' makes you 'want' me 'even more'." I look up at him and put my hands across my face.

"Go on."

"Once we got to the house I did struggle to get you up the stairs as you kept laying across the hand rail saying 'I know you want me'," Komaeda giggled as I close my eyes in shame. "You then laid on the bed and when I walked away you threw a hissy fit and shouted 'Fine! Be like that!'."

"There's more isn't there?" I asked frightened, opening my eyes. Komaeda nods slowly. "Carry on."

"You came down stairs and clambered atop me, grinding against me and trying to get me to 'yell out in pleasure'." I close my eyes again. I can't believe I can't remember any of this. I'm not embarrassed that it happened. I'm angry I can't remember it!

"Did you? 'Yell out in pleasure'?" I asked without thinking.

"You'll never know," Komaeda said, smiling cheekily.

"Ugh, please just tell me the rest and get it over and done with."

"Okay," Komaeda said and laughed, "You then said to me 'I want you so badly Nagito' and, 'I want to feel every inch of your skin' and that you want to make me 'writher in pleasure' and 'beg' you 'not to stop' and that you want to hear me 'moan your name-"

"Okay I don't want to know anymore!" I said, red in the face and practically pulling my hair out from arousal at the way Komaeda said the last line.

"Okay," Komaeda giggled, "Go get changed." I start walking over to the stairs but stop when I hear Komaeda call my name, "Oh and Hinata!" I turn around look him, "Was what you wanted to hear something like this: UH- HAJIMEEE!" Komaeda cries out in pleasure, making my whole body turn hot and jolt with arousal at the sound of Komaeda's cry and intake of breath.

"K-Komaeda!" I yelled, unsure of what to do. He starts laughing uncontrollably. I turn around and walk up the stairs to his room. Trying so hard not to turn around and drag him with me and make him do that again.

 

I quickly get dressed in Komaeda's clothes, blushing furiously and cursing myself when I find myself smelling his jacket that I have on. I skip down the stairs and find Komaeda still in the kitchen.

"Hey Hina-" Komaeda stops talking mid sentence and looks at me with a red face. I look down, scared that I'd forgotten to put anything on, but I don't see anything unusual, so I look up and look at Komaeda puzzled.

"What's wrong Komaeda?" I asked, self-conscious.

"N-nothing, you just uh... look good... in-in my c-clothes!" Komaeda smiles still red and puts a hand to the back of his neck. I look down at the tight fitted dark jeans and white top that says: 'I AM UNDERCOVER' and smile.

"Thanks," I said. Finally time to get some revenge. "Komaeda, these jeans don't look too tight to you do they?" I asked, and turn my body around, so Komaeda can get a look at my arse.

"N-no, they look fine!" Komaeda said loudly. I turn back around and place my hands on my hips, leaning my body forward slightly.

"They feel a bit _tight_ ," I said, biting my lip. I'm not sure why this is making Komaeda so flustered, but it is and I'm loving it.

"S-sorry, I am a bit slimmer then you," Komaeda said, calming slightly. No we don't want that, we want flustered Komaeda.

"Its a bit hot in here," I said, lifting my top up to show my stomach off. Komaeda turns red again and laughs.

"That's because the heating needs to be high, for sex- I mean Rex," Komaeda stuttered, blushing furiously. I try and keep my composure but I end up laughing. "Hinata! You're doing this on purpose!" Komaeda accused. I don't reply I just continue to laugh. " _Oh_! I _want_ you _so_ bad _Nagito_! I want to _feel_ every _inch_ of _your_ skin-"

"K-Komaeda!" I stop laughing and turn bright red at Komaeda's husky voice, groaning certain words of his sentence, making me feel all hot again.

"You started it!" Komaeda said loudly.

"I was just getting some pay back!" I defended and walk over to him.

"Can't you get revenge in a different way?"

"It never even crossed my mind," I replied, grinning. Komaeda's phone starts vibrating on the counter, making him look away from me.

"Yes?" Komaeda said down the phone. I pout at his lack of attention and put my arms around his neck, peering into his face. "Okay..." Komaeda said carefully to the person on the other end of phone, looking at me sceptically. I press my body against his and arch my back. "Nng, yeah... No I'm fine." I laugh quietly at Komaeda's response and twirl some of his hair around my finger, biting my lip. "Uh- Okay! Bye..." Komaeda hangs up and instantly pushes me away. "Hinata! I can't believe you just did that!"

"You weren't paying attention to me!" I whined childishly, crossing my arms over my chest in a huff and looking away from him.

"You attention whore," Komaeda called me, smiling widely.

"I am not an attention whore!" I denied, looking back to him, frowning.

"That was Togami by the way," Komaeda informed, "he said that Gundam has told two of his friends about T.A.R.C and that his friends bugged him and followed us to the football stadium."

"What?" I asked, completely gobsmacked. "He knew he couldn't tell anyone about this when he signed the Secret's Act."

"That's not the biggest problem," Komaeda said ruefully.

"What is?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

"A Dodo got out of the stadium amongst all the commotion and his friends took it back to their apartment..." Komaeda bites his lip, frowning.

"I can't believe this..." I shake my head, why would Gundam do something so stupid?

"There's more..." Komaeda continued, "One of his friends contacted Gundam and said that the other one had gone 'really weird' and tried to bite him; and then took off. They don't know where he went." I place a hand to my mouth and fiddle with my lips.

"We need to go talk to this friend of Gundam's."

 

**8am, Home office**

"My name is Nagito Komaeda and this Hajime Hinata," Komaeda introduced to Gundam's friend, Hifumi Yamada. "Can you please tell us _exactly_ what happened before your friend went missing."

"We saved the Dodo from your evil clutches and brought it back to our base," Yamada said, glaring at Komaeda, making my blood boil, how dare he stare at Komaeda like that! "The Dodo went a bit crazy and bit Kuwata and then-"

"The Dodo bird bit Leon Kuwata," I said out loud, coming back to my senses.

"Hinata?" Komaeda said my name uncertainly.

"Let me guess, after the bird bit him the Dodo died not long after?"

"How did you know?" Yamada said, eyes wide.

"Its a parasite..." I murmured to myself. "We have to go and open that Dodo up!" I said loudly and start running towards the lab.

 

Kazuichi, Sonia and I are currently in a lab, suited up in white boiler suits, standing around a metal counter which has the dead Dodo bird, that died in the stadium, laying on it in the centre of the room.

"I don't understand why you need to cut open the Dodo bird," Togami's voice sounds through speakers from inside the room we're in. Komaeda and Togami are standing outside the room looking through a large glass window into the room we are in.

"Togami you do not need to know everything that's going on. Just wait," I said patiently, looking at him through the glass. Togami scowls at me but doesn't say anything.

"Alright, lets do this then," Kazuichi said, and places the knife on the Dodo's stomach. The Dodo flaps its wing, making Kazuichi jump back in surprise.

"Is it alive?" Sonia asked, walking back towards the Dodo.

"No, it must of been a muscle spasm," Kazuichi said, walking back to the counter.

"Neither," I said, "The Dodo's been dead too long for a muscle spasm," I explained.

"What else could've caused it?" Komaeda asked, and as if to answer his question a grey, thick, worm-like insect crawls out of the Dodo's mouth and starts wriggling towards me. I immediately start shuffling backwards.

"Capture it! But don't come into contact with it!" I ordered. Kazuichi grabs a glass jar and comes towards it, placing it firmly over the worm.

"What is it?" Togami asked, impatient.

"Its a parasite," I answered, looking down at it.

"Yes, but what _is_ it?"

"They feed off of the nutrients in the bloodstream, killing the internal organs in the process. It makes its way up the body to the brain and burrows in to it, manipulating the host to be aggressive so it can pass on its eggs to another host by biting," I explained, shaking my head.

"Kuwata must be infected with a parasite," Kazuichi said, "We've got to find him before he passes it on to another person -or it'll be the start of an apocalypse!"

"No need to be melodramatic," Togami said, annoyed.

"No he's right," I argued, "If we don't find him he's going to spread the parasite."

 

"Where would he go?" I asked Yamada.

"Why would I tell you? You people are the reason he's like this!" I slam my fist down onto the table, making Yamada jump out of his skin.

"You need to tell us!" I yelled, "If you don't, and something awful happens, I'm holding _you_ responsible!"

"Hinata," Komaeda said at my side, I straighten up and take a deep breath.

"He'd probably go somewhere he can get answers," Yamada said quietly.

"A hospitable?" Komaeda said to no one in particular.

"Its our best shot," Kazuichi said and starts walking towards the door. Komaeda and I follow suit.

"Mr Hinata!" I turn around and look at Yamada, "Don't fire Gundam... We made him tell us why he kept going off so suddenly."

"He still shouldn't of told you." I turn back around, and find Komaeda waiting for me.

"Ready?" He asked, smiling slightly. I nod and start walking.

 

We run into the hospitable and start searching for Kuwata. The militants dressed in black and holding giant guns, frighten the patients and employees, so Togami talks to the person in charge and calms the patients with his authority.

"Sonia, Kazuichi, you go that way and start looking in the west wing, Komaeda and I will take the east. Ask around for any sightings of him," I ordered and then start running down the east wing corridor.

 

"I hope he hasn't bitten anyone," I mumbled, falling into a jog.

"I can't help but think he's like a vampire," Komaeda commented, jogging next to me.

"Actually its hinted that they could've been responsible for the vampire myth," I said automatically, looking into patient rooms, looking out for red hair.

"Oh I love it when you talk smart to me," Komaeda moaned quietly, making me turn and look at him. He grins widely and winks. I start laughing and carry on looking around.

 

"Lets look in here, this is where they would of taken him," I said and push the door open to the scan room.

"Hey, who said you're allowed in here?" A doctor sitting on the MRI bed asked, clutching his hand.

"Hello, I'm Government Official Nagito Komaeda." Komaeda shows the doctor his ID and smiles. "We are looking for a patient who goes by the name Leon Kuwata, perhaps you've seen him?"

"Uh, yes I have, he was in here a moment ago," the doctor told us, "I gave him a scan and it looked like there was a worm crawling around near his intestines." The doctor shivers and looks at me. "Who're you?"

"Never mind who I am," I answered curtly, "Where did he go?"

"He freaked out when I said I need to give him an operation, saying that I'm 'one of them', who was he talking about?" The doctor asked.

"Did he bite you?" I questioned, ignoring the doctors question.

"Y-yes he did and then ran out." I look over to Komaeda ruefully.

"I'm afraid you're going to need to have your arm amputated from elbow downward," Komaeda informed, "Or you will die." I look at Komaeda, shocked at his bluntness. "We have to go, but I'll get my superior to organise an emergency operation." I tug Komaeda's arm and he starts following me, getting his phone out. "Go in there and make sure he doesn't try and leave," Komaeda ordered one of militants, "If he tries anything... Knock him out."

 

"He's gone," Kazuichi informed Togami. Komaeda and I nod in agreement.

"Lets get back to the home office, and ask that insufferable idiot where he may of gone now," Togami said and pauses, "Komaeda I want you to go to the stadium and get Oogami's report on the Anomaly, seeing as its just closed."

"Why can't Oogami come to the home office?" I asked, "Why does Komaeda have to go to the stadium?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Togami asked, but didn't stay for an answer.

"Are you going to miss me?" Komaeda teased, making me turn red.

"N-no! It just seems a bit stupid!" I protested. Its true, I am going to miss him... Like I'm going to admit it out loud!

"I'll see you guys later." Komaeda waved at us and then turns and walks away. I watch him go with an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

 

"Where would he of gone?" I asked Yamada and Gundam, whose looking down shamefully.

"I told you, he'd go get answers," Yamada said annoyed.

"I need somewhere specific!" I shouted, loosing my temper.

"EH! Don't hurt me!" Yamada squints and leans away from the table.

"I swear to god if you don't answer me-" I lean across the table and grab Yamada by his collar.

"Hinata!" Kazuichi said, closing his hand around my arm. I don't move, I just continue staring intently at Yamada until he cracks.

"He's probably gone back to where we found the Dodo!" Yamada gushes, holding his hands up in surrender.

"What?" I yelled, letting him go.

"We know its where you do your experiments on those innocent creatures! Its your fault that Dodo died!"

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell us this sooner!" I shouted, panic stricken, getting my phone out and speed dialling Komaeda's number.

"What's wrong?" Gundam spoke, for the first time.

"Komaeda and Oogami are at the stadium," Kazuichi answered.

"Hinata?" Komaeda answered from the other line. Relief instantly washes over me upon hearing his voice.

"You need to get out of there! Kuwata is most likely on his way there!" I said desperately down the phone.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I can't hear you, there's no reception."

"Kuwata's on his way there!" I tried again, simpler.

"Sorry Hinata, I'll see you soon."

"Komae-" A long beeping stops me from speaking, he hung up. "GOD DAMNIT!"

 

Oogami and I are standing just outside the kitchen, talking about the Anomalies consistency.

"Okay, thank you Oogami," I thanked, and pocket my phone. I wonder what Hinata was saying; I'll just ask him later.

"It is quite bizarre that-" Oogami stops talking and looks at something over my shoulder, eyes intent.

"What is it?" I asked and turn around. I immediately take a step back when I see Kuwata standing there. He's in a black jacket with the hood up, wearing dark sunglasses, hunched over. "Leon Kuwata?" I said, just to make sure. He doesn't respond, just walks closer.

"Do not come any closer," Oogami warned, pointing a hand gun at him. He stops moving and takes his hands out of his jeans pockets, lowering his sun glasses slightly.

"I just want help..." He quivered. Holding a gun up. He must of got that from the entrance where all the militants gear is, I told them not to leave it there!

"My names Komaeda and I'll help you," I said, putting a hand on Oogami's gun and pushing it down, to lower it.

"Komaeda, what are you doing," Oogami hissed.

"Show me where that Dodo bird came from, I want to know the truth!" Kuwata yelled, stepping closer.

"Okay, I'll show you," I said calmly. "Oogami we won't be a minute," I said and turn around. I mouth 'get help' and walk into the kitchen, Kuwata following behind me.

 

"The bird came through here," I said and point at the fridge. Kuwata puts the gun down on a counter and walks to the fridge. As soon as his back turned I swipe the gun up and put it into my back pocket. Kuwata opens the fridge and looks inside, he starts laughing manically.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Kuwata turns around, his face red and eyes glowing a luminous green. I step away from him and put a table on wheels, that has various pots and pans stacked on it, between us.

"Kuwata, help is on its way, you need to stay calm," I said carefully, Kuwata stands opposite me, and places his hands on the moving table.

"I knew I shouldn't of left that militant outside by himself!" Kuwata yelled angrily; he's talking about Oogami.

"Calm down." Kuwata goes to move around and grab me, so I push the table into him, he falls down, pots and pans flying everywhere. I turn and run out of the kitchen.

I start sprinting down the wide stadium corridors; I can't leave because he'll just run off... I've got to stay and keep him in the building.

"KOMAEDA!" Kuwata yelled on the top his lungs. I look over my shoulder to see him sprinting after me.

 

I jump out of the car before its even stopped and run to the entrance of the stadium, as I round a corner I bump into Oogami.

"Oogami where's Komaeda?" I asked, straight away, hearing footsteps walk up behind me.

"Kuwata is here, Komaeda told me to go get help; he's with Komaeda," Oogami said, making something inside me snap with anger.

"And you left him alone?" I shouted.

"Hinata not now," Kazuichi said. As I go to ask where he is I'm cut off by a loud and bellowing voice,

"KOMAEDA!"

"That doesn't sound good," a militant said from behind me.

"This way," Oogami said and starts running down the corridor, we all follow closely behind.

 

I run to a door and tug on it: Locked. I look over my shoulder and see Kuwata gaining on me. I continue to sprint down the corridor, looking at all the doors. I spot one that's slightly ajar and throw myself into the room closing the door behind me.

I look around the room for another door but there isn't one. Cursing I look for somewhere to hide. All around me are large lockers and showers. I must be in a changing room. I look to my left and see a locker open, quickly I slide inside it, thanking my slim figure as I close the door on the locker; just in time as well as Kuwata kicks the door in and comes into the room.

"FUCK!" He yelled and kicks the locker next to me, making my locker door swing open. I slip out and run to the door. He spots me and grabs the hood of my jacket, I slide my arms out of it and turn, kicking him in stomach and shoving him down onto the floor before running out of the room again.

"Komaeda!" I hear a familiar voice call, I stop running and look over my shoulder, I see Hinata and the gang, being followed by militants, right at the other end of the corridor. Forgetting about Kuwata I step forward, Kuwata comes tumbling out of the locker room and lunges for me, I turn around and start sprinting down the corridor away from him. "Komaeda!" I hear Hinata call again as I run in the opposite direction to him.

I push down hard onto some double doors and come out onto three lots of stairs, quickly I starts running down them towards the giant football pitch. I look behind me and see Kuwata advancing closer. Once on the pitch I start running, but Kuwata jumps from the last stairs and catapults himself onto me. I land on the floor, turning onto my back and kicking out at him. Kuwata grabs my hand and goes to bite me.

"Stop! Please, don't!" I yelled, pleading with him as I frantically wriggle around underneath his weight, pulling my hand away from his face with my other hand. "Kuwata no!" As my hand gets closer to his mouth, loads of small red laser lights shine on him, all over his body making him look to his left, where the lights are coming from.

"Let him go, or we'll shoot." I look over to see Hinata surrounded by militants with their guns pointed at Kuwata. My heart flutters with happiness at the sight of him. I look back at Kuwata, whose looking down at me with wild eyes, his grip not loosening on my hand. I'm breathing quickly, out of fear, my chest rising and falling quickly, under his weight. "Let him go," Hinata's stern voice said again.

Kuwata looks from me to the others before resting his eyes back on me. He brings my hand closer to his mouth. I make a sound of protest and pull my hand back with everything I've got. "LET HIM GO!" Hinata shouted, making Kuwata stop, my hand not even an inch away from his mouth.

Kuwata's eyes fade back to normal and his grip on my hand loosens, he falls backwards, letting go of my hand, and untangling his legs from mine. I shuffle backwards before standing up and running up the stairs towards Hinata.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, looking me up and down, gripping my arms tightly.

"I'm fine," I replied, my breathing calming.

"Here's your jacket." Hinata smiles and hands me my jacket. I laugh under my breath and take it.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "Miss me?"

"Like you have no idea," Hinata replied, smiling widely. I giggle, something I only do around Hinata and I'm not even ashamed of doing it anymore.

 

Komaeda giggles happily, making me smile wider. The fear and panic I was feeling not that long ago, is completely gone now Komaeda is safe and standing next to me.

"Leon..." I turn my attention to Gundam whose walking towards Kuwata.

"Gundam!" Sonia steps forward but I put a hand on her shoulder and stop her.

"Let him talk to him," I said, she nods and steps back.

"Leon, its me, Gundam... remember me?" Gundam kneels down beside Kuwata. "Star Wars Movie Marathon Sunday? Remember that? And in return I play Baseball with you and your team?" Kuwata looks up and nods slowly at Gundam.

"I... I tried to fight it Gundam... I really did... But it took over me and I... I attacked someone who said they were going to help me... I didn't mean to..." Kuwata looks over Gundam's shoulder to Komaeda. I instinctively clasp my hand around Komaeda's wrist at Kuwata's stare.

"It's okay... It's not you're fault," Gundam said and places a hand onto Kuwata's shoulder.

"Am... am I going to... die?" Kuwata asked, looking up at Gundam. Gundam shakes his head. Komaeda twists his wrist around in my grip, making me let go. As I pull my hand away Komaeda grabs it and holds it tightly. I don't dare look over at him.

"You're going to be... fine," Gundam chocked out. Kuwata's eyes focus on Gundam and turn green, he leans over towards him. The militants pull the hammer down on their guns readying to shoot.

"Don't!" Sonia said suddenly. I look back to Kuwata and Gundam and see Kuwata laying on his side at Gundam's knees. "He's... already dead." Komaeda places his forehead against my shoulder and squeezes my hand. I rest the side of my head against his and close my eyes.

"I... I can't do this anymore!" Gundam said, making my open my eyes. "This would never of happened if I hadn't of been apart of this team!" Komaeda lets go of my hand and straightens up. I make my way down the stairs towards Gundam.

"Gundam you can't blame yourself," I said, when I reach him.

"Its my fault!" Gundam bellowed, "I can't... I can't be a part of the team anymore, I'm sorry."

"Gundam," I started and place my hands on his shoulders, "You can't back out, I need you on this team. There are only a selected few that know about this operation and _you_ are one of them. If it wasn't for you this team wouldn't even exist. You have to stay... If you won't do it for me or yourself do it for Kuwata." Gundam looks at me when I say this, "Being a part of this team would've made his day, am I right?" Gundam nods. I bring him into a bear hug and pat his back. He hugs me back, sobbing quietly into my shoulder.

 

"These medical checks are becoming a regular thing for me," Komaeda said, stepping out of the ambulance.

"That's because you keep getting into trouble!" I roll my eyes and pat his shoulder.

"I know. Its always me," Komaeda said, laughing slightly. I turn and stop walking, Komaeda bumps into me, chest to chest and staggers back slightly. "Hinata," Komaeda groaned, "Why'd you just stop?"

"Can you stop getting into trouble?" I asked, peering into his face which is only a few inches away from my own.

"I don't do it on purpose," Komaeda replied, looking straight into my eyes with his beautiful ones.

"I know but... Just try not to," I muttered, looking at his mouth that's open slightly.

"I'll try not to," Komaeda murmured, I look back up to his eyes.

"I'm never going to let you out of my sight while we're investigating," I said without thinking; curse my lack of filter.

"That sounds fun," Komaeda said, smiling. I smile back and push him away.

"Come on, I'm hungry," I told him. Komaeda laughs and starts walking at my side.

"Lets get cake." I smile at Komaeda's request and nudge him with my shoulder.

 

"That is so sugary!" I exclaimed, swallowing a piece of cake.

"No its not! That's mild," Komaeda protested, stabbing the cake with his fork.

"Mild? I'd hate to know what the strongest type tastes like." I place my fork down and watch Komaeda take another mouthful.

"God, what a lightweight," he muffled.

"I don't think that applies here," I pointed out, smiling. Komaeda swallows and rolls his eyes.

"My tolerance is clearly a lot higher than yours," Komaeda commented, taking a mouthful of water.

"Not according to the sounds you were making last night." Komaeda spits his water out, coughing and spluttering. I start laughing hysterically.

"Hinata!" Komaeda said loudly.

"Yep that's the sound, but it was more deeper and breathy," I said under my breath. Komaeda flushes red and covers his face.

"Actually I didn't say your name, I just... moaned... quietly," Komaeda whispered, peeking an eye out between his fingers. I chuckle and lean against the table, toward him.

"Actually it was quite loud," I corrected. Komaeda puts his hands on the table and closes his eyes.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked, eyes still closed.

"Its hazy, but yeah, I kind of remember," I admitted, turning red.

"I don't have anything to be embarrassed about!" Komaeda declared, opening his eyes. "You, on the other hand, do." I nod and flush even darker.

"I can be proud! I mean, that noise was quite something, and I wasn't even trying," I teased, winking at him.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Komaeda said shaking his head, "Oh and FYI, that means for your information BTW, which means by the way," Komaeda started, making me laugh, "That noise you heard, was nothing. You'd have to be pretty good to make me scream." Komaeda smirks and sips his water.

"Is it okay for me to admit that what you just said aroused me immensely?" I asked, making Komaeda choke on his water again.

"Shut up Hinata," Komaeda giggled, shaking his head. I smile widely at him and decide to carry on eating the cake, just to make it feel like we're a couple...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter :)
> 
> Should I have Togami participating in the Team Building exercise?


	5. Team Work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is different to the others but I hope you like it anyway!

"Hajime!" Komaeda called after me as I approach the door. I turn around on my heel and quickly cover the ground between us. I place a hand on his neck and my other to his face, caressing it gently, I lean in quickly, closing the gap between our mouths-

 

"Earth to Hajime?" A hand claps in front of me and it draws me out of my trance. My eyes focus on Kazuichi's face.

"Hmm?" I hummed, slightly confused as to what just happened.

"You zoned out..." he sighed, "Looking at Komaeda again..." I sit up straight and look in the direction I was staring. Komaeda is standing there talking to Togami about something.

"Ugh, I have a headache," I mumbled rubbing my eyes, "It was just a coincidence that I was looking in his direction."

"What, like the last seven times?" Kazuichi said, almost irritated.

"What's your problem?" I asked, looking back to Kazuichi.

"Nothing," he replied, carrying on writing.

"Its clearly not, you're more moody then usual," I prodded, "Come on, tell me what's up."

"Fine," Kazuichi sighed, putting his pen down, "Komaeda turned me down again..." I perk up at this; trying not to show the happiness on my face.

"Oh," I decided with, something that wouldn't betray my emotions.

"Yeah, 'oh'," Kazuichi said. "He's so weird. When I tried to kiss him he shoved me away." Ignoring the spark of anger, and urge to rip Kazuichi's head off, I decided to ask what's so weird about that.

"Why does that make him weird?"

"Well, when I attempted to do it again, he freaked out," Kazuichi said, "Like proper full on freak out. Oh well, I'll try again later when he's alone-" I don't know what happened, my fist reacted before my brain. All I know is that Kazuichi is now on the floor clutching his jaw, while I stand over him shaking my fist. "What the hell Hajime!" Kazuichi shouted, getting up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Togami's voice rumbled from behind me. I turn around to see him looking from me to Kazuichi, scowling intently. Beside him is Komaeda, looking at me confused and worried.

"I don't know!" Kazuichi said loudly, "We were talking and then he just punched me!" Kazuichi rubs his jaw and glares at me.

"Hinata explain yourself."

"I um..." I sigh and rub my face frustrated, "I have a headache."

"What? And that gives you the excuse to smash my face in?" Kazuichi yelled, livid.

"Oh shut up Souda!" I yelled and speed walk out of the room, banging shoulders with Kazuichi as I do.

"Hinata! If you walk out of that door I'll have you arrested for assault!" Togami called after me. I stop walking and turn around.

"And what? Keep me secluded? Like you did with my brother?" I said sardonically, "Look how well that worked out for you!" I turn back around and barge through the doors, making my way to the outside.

 

All the pent up disappointment and anger towards my brother and all the confusion and longing for Komaeda just came pouring out as one giant emotion. I sigh for the hundredth time and rest my head against my arms, that are resting on top of metal railings.

"Is it safe to come close?" I lift my head and look in the direction of the voice. Komaeda is standing a little away from me, looking at me concerned.

"Not really," I admitted, looking away from him and over to the sun rising just above a hill in the distance. I've not noticed until now how high up I am... I guess heights don't really bother me anymore.

"Good thing I'm not scared to risk my safety," Komaeda said and appears next to me, leaning his back against the railings, so his facing me, as I lean my front against them. I look at him and despite my mood, the corners of my mouth go up slightly, barely noticeable.

"Tell me about it," I sighed, making him smile. There's a long silence, its not an awkward silence, its comfortable. I could stand here, looking at Komaeda, in this silence for ages and not get bored.

"You can talk to me," Komaeda said quietly, not wanting to break the atmosphere. "You can trust me."

"I don't know what's wrong with me," I admitted, my eyes stinging. "Whenever I think about my brother I'm overwhelmed by this wave of disappointment, but then it quickly turns into sadness, but then I get angry because I'm getting upset over someone who doesn't care _what_ I feel." The tears spill then, rolling down my face slowly. Komaeda's face twists with upset as he puts one hand on mine and another on my arm. "And your always in my thoughts... All the time... And I don't know how to react! You're just always there! With your smile and unintentional funniness." I raise my hands and rub my face. I'm not even embarrassed by admitting this. Its time I said what's going on in my head out loud. I drop my hands and look at Komaeda, his face is unreadable, I have no idea what he's thinking. In a way I'm glad but I'm also fearing his thoughts.

"I..." Komaeda closes his mouth, only one word escaping before pulling me into a hug. My arms hang limp at my sides for a moment, before grabbing onto him and hugging him back desperately. I sob into his shoulder, releasing all my pent up anger, disappointment, sadness and self-loathing. "Its okay..." Komaeda soothed, rubbing a hand gently up and down my back, "You don't need to feel like this ever again..." Komaeda murmured next to my ear. "Ever."

 

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

**TEAM BUILDING: COURSE 1.**

"This is bullshit," Kazuichi said, looking down at his outfit.

"It is a pretty bad outfit, but I wouldn't go as far as saying it looks like bull faeces," Sonia said, clearly not getting what Kazuichi said.

"They are indeed foul," Gundam commented. He's been off work ever since Kuwata passed away but insisted that he was fine to come to the Team Building exercise... He appears okay, but something in his personality has changed... He's, what's the word? Matured?

"We look like a stereotypical superhero group," Komaeda observed, looking down at his outfit.

"It kind of reminds me of the ' _Fantastic 4_ ' outfits," I said, stretching one of my arms out. We are all wearing a black, one piece, that has T.A.R.C on the right side breast. On our feet are black ankle boots, no laces, in case they come undone: Hazard.

"Its okay for some," Kazuichi started, glaring at Komaeda, "You actually look good." Komaeda turns red and wraps his arms around himself. Kazuichi's asking to be punched again.

"Do come out Togami," Gundam said to the locked changing room. "We have to go and participate in the first and foremost activity."

"I am not participating! This goes completely against my status!" Togami's voice bellowed from the other side.

"Togami swallow your pride for once, we all look the same," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"How did he get roped into this?" Kazuichi asked, dumbfounded.

"The Board thought I'd be good, for the superiors, Togami and I, to get to 'understand' you guys," Komaeda explained, and then added, "Although I don't see how this'll help." Komaeda shrugs his shoulders. I quickly look him up and down for the first time since putting these outfits on. Yep... He looks good...

 

"Wow Togami," Kazuichi said, laughing, "I didn't know you were _that_ slim." Togami scowls even deeper and turns his nose up. I walk over to Komaeda and lean towards him,

"Lets hope Togami develops a personality out of this," I muttered into his ear, making him smile.

"What are you two whispering about?" Togami asked quickly, pointing at me and Komaeda. I put my arms up in mock surrender and step away from Komaeda.

"Hello guys!" A cheery young girl holding a clipboard greeted.

"Hello!" Sonia waved happily.

"My name is Aio Asahina, but you can just call me Hina! And I am going to be your instructor for today! So, lets all get along and be friends!" Hina turns away and waves a hand over her shoulder, "Lets go to our first course!"

"I call dibs!" Kazuichi whispered loudly and nudges me in the ribs. I push him away and shake my head. I look over to Komaeda whose looking down at the ground as we walk.

 

We come to a lake with a log resting atop it. The log stretches from one side of the lake to the other. I stand next to Gundam and look at it with my head tilted to the side. _Water... Surely Komaeda won't go through with this... Well, I guess I shouldn't say anything, you never know, maybe he'll surprise you._

"Alright!" Hina gleamed all to enthusiastically. "In this course, you'll be paired up with someone, and have to walk across this log to the other side. Together!" Hina puts her hands on her hips and smiles brightly.

"That seems easy," Kazuichi commented. Komaeda sways his head from side to side, making me smile unintentionally.

"Oh, does it?" Hina said almost in a mocking way, "I forgot to mention that the log spins!" Hina whirls her finger around in a circle to emphasise her point.

"It still seems pretty easy." Kazuichi crosses his arms over his chest and looks at the wooden log.

"Okay we'll see how long you last," Hina said rolling her eyes. She looks down at her clipboard and points at it, "So, the first pairing is: Kazuichi and Togami!"

"I am not indulging myself in these common activities!" Togami bellowed, practically sneering at the lake.

"That's not the outlook we have here!" Hina said, "I guarantee you'll have fun!" Hina waves an ushering hand at Togami.

"Tsk..." Togami walks over to the log, "Let's get this over with."

"That was easier then I thought it was going to be," I said to no one in particular.

"Lets do this Togami!" Kazuichi cheered, patting Togami's back.

"Don't touch me, plebeian." Togami wipes his back and glares at Kazuichi.

"Ready?" Hina has her thumb over the button on a stop watch, "Go! Teamwork!" She exclaims happily.

"My head is surely going to throb at the end of this day," Gundam said, placing a hand to his head. I can't help but look at him in shock. Its like he's had a personality transfer. I look back to the log and see Kazuichi and Togami running for their lives on the spot as the log twirls around and around. I break out into hysterical laughter at the sight.

"Oh my god!" I wheezed, wiping tears away from my eyes, "Just give it up!" I look over to Komaeda whose crouched over laughing, but no noise is coming out, the sight of him makes me laugh even more.

"This is interesting..." Sonia said giggling.

"I am surrounded by fools," Gundam muttered, rubbing his temples. I turn my attention back to the log and see Togami fall backwards into the water. Kazuichi falls down and lands on his crotch.

"Ohh!" I yelled out, reflexively touching my own private area, and biting on my fist. "That's got to hurt..."

"No..." He cries out in pain and falls into the water sideways.

"That's 32 seconds for you Kazuichi!" Hina said, slamming her thumb down onto the button, "But both pairs must remain on the log, and seeing as Togami fell before you, we'll go by his time which is: 29 seconds! Well done!"

"Yeah, well done," I said, trying not to laugh and patting Kazuichi's back as he passes me.

"'kay Hajime..." Kazuichi sits down on the floor by my feet and rests his head on his knees.

"I am not taking part in this!" Togami declared, livid and walking away.

"I'm afraid you have no choice!" Hina said, making Togami stop, "So suck it up, okay?" Hina said still smiling, but her voice came out aggressive, making me chuckle, "Okay! The next pair is: Komaeda and-" _Please be me, please be me, please be_ _me..._."Hinata!" _YES! THANK YOU GOD!_

"Okay, cool," I said, walking over to the log. Play it cool,  _you don't want Komaeda to know that you're absolutely ecstatic about him being your partner_.

"We need a tactic..." Komaeda muttered, looking at the log frowning. His frown creates three, small undefined lines in between his eyebrows and I have the sudden urge to reach out and touch them. "Okay I got it!" Komaeda said turning to me, he turns pink when he see's I'm already looking at him, making me flush red.

"We could just run," I said gesturing at the log. Komaeda looks at me with an eyebrow raised, oh god, I'm about to get sassed...

"Hinata, what is the point of being here?" Komaeda asked, looking at me expectantly.

"To... build... teamwork..." I answered hesitantly.

"Exactly. So if we had to just run across the log as a 'every man for himself' thing, this exercise wouldn't be here, would it?" Komaeda questioned me again.

"No, it wouldn't..."

"Exactly, so shush and listen to me!"

"What happened to team work? Now you're just being all bossy," I teased, picking holes in his lecture.

"Are you two ready?" Hina called.

"Almost!" Komaeda called back not taking his serious eyes off of me.

"What's this amazing tactic then?"

"I'm glad you asked," Komaeda said composed, making me laugh at his change in attitude, "We are going to walk along the log like this-" Komaeda lines his arms up with me and grasps my elbows, "and we are going to walk sideways along the log, our weight should keep the log from moving, therefore it won't turn, therefore we won't fall into the water, therefore crowning us winners!"

"Oh..." I said disappointed, "I kind of wanted to get wet together." Komaeda turns red and hits my arm. "I'm joking," I chuckled, pulling him towards me and holding his elbows. Komaeda grasps mine again and smiles.

"We're ready!" Komaeda called over to Hina.

"Go!" Hina yelled. Komaeda and I start shuffling along the log.

 

"Don't look down," Komaeda said, making me look up at him. "If you look down our weight will be uneven." I look at him for a long moment, his cheeks getting redder and redder after every second my gaze remains on his face. "Why are you staring me?" Komaeda eventually asked.

"I can't read you," I said automatically. Komaeda looks at me puzzled and goes to say something but starts to fall back when the log moves. I shuffle back slightly and pull him back up against my chest. "That was close," I said, looking at Komaeda's face that's about an inch away from my own. "No pun intended," I added making him laugh and turn pink.

"I need to sneeze," Komaeda said, his face screwing up.

"Please don-" As I speak Komaeda sneezes over my face, I close my eyes and scrunch my face up.

"Sorry..." Komaeda said awkwardly, squeezing my elbows. I rub my face against his shoulder, "I really am sorry!" I lean away from his shoulder and open my eyes.

"You sneezed in my mouth," I said, looking at a very embarrassed and apologetic Komaeda.

"Oh my god," Komaeda said closing his eyes and tilting his head downward slightly.

"Don't look down or our weight will be uneven." Komaeda looks at me laughing. "Don't worry about the sneeze," I added, smiling.

"Are you sure? You can get revenge if you want. Push me into the water."

"No!" I shouted making Komaeda jump, "Why would I do that to you?"

"You remember?" Komaeda asked, looking at me with his amazing eyes.

"Of course I remember! I didn't say anything because you didn't, and I didn't want to bring it up!" I exclaimed, "Aren't you scared?"

"I'm petrified," Komaeda whispered under his breath, "Here." Komaeda shakily moves one of my hands to his chest. "See?" I don't see I _feel_. His heart is beating hard and fast in his ribcage, threatening to break out.

"Why did you agree to this?" I asked, slowly moving our hands back to our elbows.

"If I'm being completely honest, I wasn't going to," Komaeda said, not meeting my gaze, "Its only when I found out you were my partner I decided to do it."

"Why me?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. Komaeda blushes once again and looks at me.

"Because I trust you." My heart flutters in my chest at his answer and I know I'm smiling like an idiot. "I know I'm safe with you."

"I feel the same," I admitted. He looks me in the eyes for a long moment, smiling his small, perfect, little smile that always makes my heart skip a beat with happiness. I start to lean in towards him, slowly but surely, closing the gap between us. Komaeda closes his eyes and parts his lips, I slowly close my own, not even a centimetre away from his mouth...

"YOU DID IT!" A loud and cheery voice makes me snap my eyes open and lean away. "CONGRATULATIONS KOMAHINA!" I look down and see Komaeda and I are standing on ground, not the log. I look to my left and see Hina waving dramatically at us.

"Did she just call us 'KomaHina'?" Komaeda asked confused.

"Yep," I replied looking at him, "I think she 'shipped' us."

"What's that?" Komaeda questioned tilting his head to the side.

"I have no idea."

 

**TEAM BUILDING: COURSE 2**

"Alllriiight!" Hina said upbeat, "This is the 'Rock Wall'!" I look up at the giant wall, my stomach turning slightly. That's pretty high...

"You'll be buckled up into this-" Hina holds up a rope with varies buckles on it, "And have to climb up the wall. You and your partner will be attached to the same rope! So you have to work together to get to the top!"

"That looks pretty kinky," I muttered to Komaeda, making him laugh out loud.

"Hajime's afraid of heights," Kazuichi said, throwing an arm over my shoulder and pulling me away from Komaeda.

"I'm fine," I told him and shrug his arm off, rolling my eyes.

"The first pair is: Hinata and Kazuichi!" Hina informed us. A pang of disappointment goes through me upon hearing Komaeda wasn't my partner, but I wasn't going to show it on my face.

"Let's get suited up in this kinky shit!" Kazuichi declared, pulling me over to the wall.

"Don't say that around me ever again," I warned him, stepping into the harness and buckling it up. "It is pretty... Suggestive though."

"'Pretty suggestive'? Hinata we could be the DVD cover for a porno right now!"

"Oh my..." I cover my face with my hands and peek through my fingers at Komaeda.

"I think you look good Hinata," Komaeda said, giving me the thumbs up. If Komaeda thinks I look fine, then I have nothing to worry about.

"Okay, ready guys?" Hina asked, smiling widely.

"Yep!" Kazuichi replied, turning to the giant wall.

"Go!" Kazuichi and I start climbing the wall, upon hearing Hina's order.

 

"Souda hurry up!" I yelled down, stopping and looking down at him, he's about 30 centre meters lower then me, we're about four metres high.

"Team work Hajime!" Kazuichi yelled back. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"TEAMWORK GUYS!" Hina shouted, I look down at her and stick my thumb up.

"Okay, I've caught up." Kazuichi stops and rests next to me. "Lets do the rest together." I nod and start climbing again.

 

"Hajime can I ask you question?"

"You just did," I joked, glancing to my right at Kazuichi.

"No seriously," Kazuichi laughed half-heartedly.

"Of course you can," I said rolling my eyes. I see Kazuichi fall downward slightly, I reach a hand out and grab his arm.

"Thanks." Kazuichi gets his footing right and continues to climb at the same pace as me again.

"GOOD TEAMWORK HINATA!" Hina called up.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" I asked, ignoring Hina.

"Do you like Komaeda?" I slip upon hearing his question, but I don't fall far because Kazuichi grabs onto my arm rapidly, pulling me back up.

"O-of course I do!" I exclaimed loudly, turning red, "He's a great person and a good friend to me."

"That's not what I meant Hajime." Kazuichi glances at me pointedly.

"W-what did you mean then?" I stuttered, focusing solely on climbing.

"I mean do you, like him like him..."

"Are we thirteen again now?" I teased, mainly just to dodge the question. Kazuichi and I have been friends since we were five, there is no way I can lie to him and get away with it.

"For now, yes," Kazuichi said, answering my rhetorical question. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I've not really thought about it if I'm being completely honest..."

"Don't think about it, just say it. I won't judge you, no matter how sappy you sound," Kazuichi chuckled. I look over to him and meet his gaze.

"Okay..." I said hesitantly, "Well... I guess I should start with the fact that he's always on my mind... It doesn't matter where I am or what's going on, I'll be thinking about him. I could be being attacked by a dinosaur and he'd be on my mind- not that a dinosaur attacking me reminds me of Komaeda-"

"Its okay Hajime," Kazuichi laughed, "I know what you mean."

"He makes me laugh... like, all the time. Sometimes he doesn't intend on being funny. Just his mannerisms or the things he says make me laugh... I find myself smiling whenever I think about him and just seeing him makes me smile... I feel comfortable around him; I feel like I don't have to pretend when I'm with him, I can just be myself, y'know? Whenever someone looks like there 'checking him out' I get this weird pang of jealousy and anger and I just feel like smashing their faces in."

"That explains why you punched me..." Kazuichi said.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that, I was having a really bad day..." And it was Komaeda who made me feel okay again...

"Its fine. Continue, I want to hear more," Kazuichi prodded, making me smile. I'm so lucky to have such an amazing best friend.

"He's really innocent... I can't explain what it is, but I just have the urge to shelter him and protect him from the world and everyone in it... and the thought of someone hurting him or distressing him makes me so... so... angry! You can't hurt someone so caring and loving and kind -you just can't do it! And I don't understand why people do!"

"Hey, hey Hajime," Kazuichi pats my shoulder. I come back to senses and realise I've stopped climbing.

"Sorry..." I muttered, continuing to climb.

"Its okay," Kazuichi assured. After a long pause he added, "You really like him... don't you?"

"I... I guess I do..." Admitting it out loud for the first time has lifted this giant weight off of my shoulders.

"I'm happy for you man," Kazuichi declared, "You've never liked anyone before. You find everyone too mundane and boring, so for you to like Komaeda _this_ much, he must be pretty damn special."

"He is..." I murmured, "I don't find _everyone_ boring-" Kazuichi looks over to me and raises his eyebrows, "Alright I guess that's kind of true..."

"Look, we're almost at the top." I tilt my head up and his statement and see that, yes, we are almost at the top. "I thought you were afraid of heights."

"I was, but then I had to do something and the height is not what bothered me in the end," I explained, "What bothered me was what would happen if I fail, and what was going on around me."

"What did you have to do?" Kazuichi asked, curious.

"Lets just say that anti-venom that was made for you had to be extracted somehow."

"What?" Kazuichi questioned, absurd. I would've replied but I don't want to get into this conversation.

"Look," I said and nod at the red button at the top. We stop climbing and hang either side of it. "Shall we press it together?"

"How cliché," Kazuichi laughed and covers one half of the button with his hand.

"I've always wanted to do this, but never had the chance because of my phobia," I said, covering the other half with my own hand.

"Well now you've overcome your phobia _and_ you get to push the red button," Kazuichi said, winking.

"Lets press this bastard!" I declared loudly, pressing down onto the button. The button sets off little party poppers and bell that lasted about three seconds. "I was hoping for something a bit more 'WOW' then that..." I muttered, disappointed.

"Hey, cheer up! Now we get to jump and fall down, that's the best part!" Kazuichi said, readying himself to push off of the wall.

"I don't know Souda, I mean... I've just got over my fear heights. If you jump you'll be dragging me with you."

"It'll be fun! Ready? 3!"

"No, Souda, please!" I shouted, waving a hand that's not clutching the wall.

"0!" Kazuichi pushes himself off the wall and starts falling, dragging me with him.

"SOUDA!" I shouted on the top of my voice, squeezing my eyes shut, and holding onto the rope with a death grip. The force of the drop is making my top ride up, that's how high up we are.

"Woo!" Kazuichi yelled out, I feel myself slowing down and crack an eye open to see that we're about a metre above the ground. "That was awesome!" Once my feet touch the floor I rip my harness off and shakily walk away from the wall.

"You've scarred me for life!" I yelled, punching Kazuichi's arm, who just laughs. "UGH!" I storm away from him and walk towards the group.

 

"Well done guys!" Hina praised, once we've approached.

"I'm scarred," I muttered, shaking and wrapping my arms around myself.

"Sorry Hajime," Souda apologised, tapping my shoulder.

"Its okay," Komaeda said sweetly, "You're on ground now." Komaeda puts an arm around me and pulls me against his chest. Instantly, my stomach stops turning and adrenaline from the fall calms.

"Next pair: Komaeda and Gundam!"

"Oh..." Sonia whined miserably.

"This is quite bothersome. Maybe I should of stayed home," Gundam said out loud. Komaeda takes his arm away from me and starts to walk away, I make a sound of protest and grab his hand. Immediately I let go and blush furiously. I can't believe that was my natural instinct!

"Hinata-"

"Please do be quick Komaeda," Gundam's voice bellowed from the wall. Komaeda turns and walks away. _Please look back..._

Komaeda looks over his shoulder at me and smiles. My whole body goes warm upon seeing him turn around. An electrifying feeling pulses through my veins and my stomach is doing summersaults endlessly. Why has this had such a major affect on me...

 

**TEAM BUILDING: COURSE 3**

"In this course you'll all be working together! Yay!" Hina chimed, "This is basically 'Listen to each other or you all suffer'! I love this one! It gets me so pumped!" I look over to our next course. There are five telephone-like boxes, but brown and have glass doors.

"What do we have to do?" Sonia asked, looking at the boxes.

"You are all allocated a box. I will stand here and ask you questions, if you get it right then nothing happens... but if you get it wrong then you all get some nasty stuff dumped onto you. Not cool!"

"How is this a team building exercise?" Souda asked.

"Its not, its more of a trust exercise." Hina smiles and walks over to a bucket. "Here are your goggles." She holds the bucket out. I lean in and take two pairs of goggles. I hand one pair to Komaeda and put the other pair on.

"Thanks," Komaeda said, putting the goggles on. Oh my, he looks _so_ cute! The sight of him is making my chest contract. "How do I look?" Komaeda asked, tilting his head to the side and pinching the side of his goggles.

"Cute," I told him, unashamed. He turns pink, adding to his adorableness.

"Okay guys, please go to your boxes, left to right, in this order!" Hina clears her throat and starts reading, "Gundam, Hinata, Kazuichi, Komaeda, Sonia, Togami!"

"Alphabetical," Komaeda observed, I smile and push him towards his box, such a Komaeda thing to say. I step inside my own and sit down on the seat, I look around, the top of the box has nothing covering it, to my left and right are thin brown walls preventing me on seeing through them to the people next to me. Hina closes the glass doors on all boxes and then stands so we can all see her.

"Alright guys!" Hina exclaimed, "First question: Who said the famous quote: 'Knowledge is power'? You have 30 seconds."

"Ah!" I yelled out, "I know this, the guy had Bacon in his name!"

"Please Hinata, do stop being a joker," Gundam said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm not!" I defended.

"Hinata is right!" Komaeda called, "The guys name was Sir Francis Bacon!"

"That's it!" I declared, "Thank you Ko!"

"If I may point out, the actual translation for that quote is: 'Knowledge itself is power'," Komaeda said.

"You would know that wouldn't you," I teased, smiling widely.

"Times up! What are you going with?" Hina asked.

"Sir Francis Bacon," Komaeda answered.

"Correct!" Hina declared. "Next question: Who founded banana's?"

"What the hell?" Kazuichi said absurdly, "Why the heck would we know that?"

"Banana was discovered in 327 BC, so perhaps it was Alexander The Great?" Komaeda said uncertain.

"I don't think so Komaeda, that sounds ridiculous," Togami said, making me feel a rush of anger.

"Komaeda is probably right, so shut your face Togami!" I shouted, feeling much better now I've finally said that.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Togami bellowed.

"You have no authority over me here!" I yelled back, smirking.

"Lets just go with what Komaeda said," Sonia piped up for the fist time.

"Yes I agree with Sonia," Gundam said.

"Yo! Hina!" Kazuichi said loudly, getting Hina's attention, "We're going with the guy Komaeda said."

"You don't have to, Togami's right it does sound ridiculous," Komaeda said, I only just caught it as he wasn't speaking that loudly.

"Don't listen to _that_ ," I shouted, trying to comfort him in my own way.

"Times up!" Hina announced, "What are you going with?"

"Alexander The Great!" Sonia called out.

"Correct!" Hina declared. Before its even registered in my mind, I'm covered in green slime, that absolutely stinks.

"Ah! What the hell?" I shouted, shaking my arms, making blotches of slime land on the brown walls and glass door.

"What is this repulsive substance?" Togami bellowed.

"What is Hinata? Are you okay?" Komaeda asked, loudly. Has he not been covered in this stuff?

"You and Mr Togami were not being very nice to each other, so you both got Slimed!" Hina explained happily.

"This vile! It absolutely stinks!" I shouted, disgusted. I hear Kazuichi laughing from the booth next to me and hit the wall between us with my hand.

"Sorry Hajime!" Kazuichi chuckled.

"What year was Shakespeare born?" Hina asked loudly, getting our attention.

"1565," Kazuichi said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Sonia inquired.

"I don't care, I'm already covered in gunk," I said, resting my chin in my hand and leaning my elbows on my thighs.

"Yes," Kazuichi replied, "I am!"

"Okay..." Sonia murmured, "1965 it is then!" Upon Sonia finishing her last word, green slime falls down atop me, and judging by the loud yells, it was also dumped on top of the others.

"KAZUICHI!" Togami bellowed, making me laugh.

"This is quite bothersome," Sonia said, barely audible.

"This is going to be a pain to get out of my hair," Komaeda complained, and for some reason the thought of me washing Komaeda's hair pops into my mind, making me blush furiously. _What the hell Hajime? Pull yourself together!_

"How about we call it day?" Kazuichi asked, loudly.

"Yeah..." Sonia agreed.

"That's okay!" Hina joined in, "See you all next week!"

 

After cleaning up and changing into the clothing we came in, we all decided to go to a local pub. So we are all currently sitting around a large coffee table. I'm sitting down on a three piece sofa with Kazuichi on my left and Komaeda on my right. Opposite me on the other sofa is Gundam and Sonia.

Komaeda and Sonia are so drunk they can't stand up properly. I tried to limit Komaeda's alcohol but he insisted he was fine; the alcohol has only just started to take effect.

"That's enough for you," I said, taking Komaeda's drink away from him.

" _God_ ," Komaeda groaned, "You're such a _boreeee_!" Komaeda slumps against the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a little kid.

"Be right back," Kazuichi announced, standing up, "I'm just going to go put a request in for a song." And with that he walks over to the Juice Box.

"Knock, Knock!" Sonia said happily, for the past ten minutes she's been telling 'knock, knock' jokes.

"Who's there?" Komaeda sits up abruptly and smiles widely.

"Doctor." _Oh my go-_

"'Doctor' who?" I turn to Komaeda and look at him ridiculously.

"You just said it!" Sonia said, laughing, clutching her stomach. I turn to look at Komaeda again and see him laughing uncontrollably, tears streaming his face. I can't help but look at him smiling, mouth open.

"Imbeciles," Gundam muttered lowly.

"Okay, the song should come on soon." Kazuichi sits back down next to me and sips his drink. He looks at the recovering Komaeda and raises his eyebrows, "What I miss?"

"Nothing," I dismissed, picking up the drink I confiscated from Komaeda and taking a sip.

"Hey!" Komaeda yelled in my ear, making me jump. "That's my drink!"

"No, Ko, this is my drink," I lied, holding it out of reach. Komaeda starts giggling and leans against my arm. "What's so funny?"

"I like it when you call me 'Ko'," Komaeda giggled and then sits up straight, smiling widely.

"Oh my god!" Sonia exclaims, "I _love_ this song!" I listen out and hear the first verse of 'Low' by Flow Rider. "Dance with me Komaeda!" Sonia stands up and giggles.

"I think I will!" Komaeda declared and stands up, almost falling over.

"Maybe you shouldn't..." I trail off as I see Komaeda and Sonia get on top of the table. Komaeda shrugs his green trench coat off and throws it at me. I lay it over my lap and look up at Komaeda worried but curious.

"Chorus!" Sonia shouted and starts dancing, Komaeda following suit. They dance back to back and I have to admit... Komaeda's pretty good. On the line ' _-they hit the floor_ ' Komaeda and Sonia both slut drop and stand straight back up again.

"Jesus..." Kazuichi muttered and I swear I saw him pull on his jeans.

"Okay, that's enough!" I stand up and grab Komaeda's hand, putting my other hand on his arm and tugging him off the table.

"You really are a bore!" Komaeda huffed and jumps off the table, "Didn't you like my dancing?" Komaeda smiles mischievously.

"I did, it was really good, but you're going to hurt yourself," I said, making his smile grow bigger.

"Do you want a private dance?" Komaeda whispered, winking at me and throwing his head back in laughter. I turn red and my body goes hot at the thought of Komaeda giving me a lap dance-

"I-I think its home time for you," I said quickly, pushing Komaeda away from the others, "I'm going to take him home, see you guys Monday, unless an Anomaly pops up," I whispered the last bit and turned back to Komaeda.

 

"What's this?" Komaeda asked, pointing at the radio 'On' button. I glance over to him quickly and then look back to the road, changing gear.

"That's a button that turns the radio on." Komaeda makes a quiet noise that sounds like 'oh' and then continues to point at things and ask me questions. I can't help but smile, he's so adorable when he's drunk.

 

"Come on Hinny!" Komaeda said, pulling on my hand towards the wooden stairs that lead to his bedroom. I go warm and giddy with happiness at Komaeda's nickname.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as I let him pull me up the stairs.

"My room!" Komaeda exclaimed, I smile lovingly and step onto the landing. Komaeda runs over to a cupboard and produces a ball of string.

"What's that for Ko?" I asked, taking my shoes off.

"I'm going to build a blanket fort!" Komaeda ties one end of the string to his cupboard door and then runs past me to his bed. He ties the other end of the string to a hook screwed into the wall. "I put this hook here especially for blanket forts," Komaeda murmured, picking up a blanket from his bed and draping it over the tied string.

"Do you make them often?" I asked, curious. Why does he have a hook drilled into his wall especially for blanket forts?

"Yeah, all the time," Komaeda answered, laying pillows and his duvet down on the floor under the blanket.

"Who do you make them with?" I questioned, jealousy encasing my voice.

"By myself," Komaeda replied, "I make them when I'm sad or feeling unsafe." Hearing Komaeda say that makes a lump form in my throat and my heart turn in my chest; my eyes start to sting and I have this over whelming feeling to reach out and cradle him.

"A-and you feel like that often?" I can't stop my voice from cracking.

"Yeah, when I'm alone." Komaeda takes his jeans and trench coat off, so he's just in grey and white boxers and a white top, and crawls under the blanket, sitting cross legged on the floor. "Come on Hinny." Komaeda pats the space next to him. I take my jacket off and sit down next to him. He tugs on the blanket so it falls to act like a wall.

"Are you not tired?" I asked. Komaeda shakes his head and smiles, turning on a large torch that emits a light orange light.

"I don't feel alone when I'm with you," Komaeda said quietly, looking at me with his big grey eyes that I could get lost in.

"Funny... I was thinking the same thing the other day," I admitted, looking into his eyes.

"I like you," Komaeda giggled, "You're funny." Komaeda stretches his legs out and places his hands on his thighs. "You can take your jeans off if you want to be more comfortable," Komaeda said, patting a pillow and laying down onto his back. "I want you to stay the night." I slip out of my jeans and throw them to the side. I lay down onto my side and prop myself up on my elbow, looking to my left to see Komaeda looking at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, overjoyed that Komaeda just said that to me; this whole encounter is making my heart swell with... Well, I'm not sure what this feeling is.

"Yes," Komaeda replied and giggles. "I feel safe when your around..." Komaeda's wide smile turns into a sweet and loving one, "I know that you'll protect me from all the bad things."

"I will." I reach out and gently brush my thumb over Komaeda's cheekbone. He squints his eyes and giggles as I do; he's so vulnerable and innocent and needs to be protected. "I will always protect you Nagito." Komaeda stops smiling and looks at me with his big eyes and mouth parted slightly.

"I'll protect you too!" Komaeda declared, with a look of determination on his face.

"I know you will," I said and smile at him. Komaeda yawns in the most adorable way that's not even possible!

"I'm tired now," he said, rubbing his left eye and looking at me. "Can you cuddle me?" Komaeda looks at me expectantly. I nod and lift my arm up. Komaeda turns over and presses his back against my front, bringing his knees up slightly. I move so my knees are slotted in behind his and put an arm over him and pull him as close as possible. Komaeda's head lays just below my chin. I can't help but think that we slot together perfectly like puzzle pieces. I bring a blanket up and pull it over mine and Komaeda's shoulders, kissing the top of his head and tightening my arm around him. Komaeda reaches over and turns off the torch, sending us into darkness. "Night night Hajime Hinny..." Komaeda said quietly.

"Good night... Nagito Ko."


	6. I Can't See Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait; here is an extra long chapter.  
> It took so long because I was deciding on how this chapter was going to go :)  
> Enjoy!

My head...

I crack an eye open and look around. I'm in a blanket fort... That's not unusual.

As I go to move something tightens around me preventing me from moving. Slowly I look over my shoulder, my heart beating hard in my chest. I relax instantly when I see who's lying next to me. Hinata.

My calmness doesn't last long though because... Hinata is laying next to me! Pressed against my back! Hugging me!

Hinata groans and snuggles closer to me, burying his face into the crook of my neck and hugging me tighter. I tense and turn red, I know he's sleeping but... oh my god. Even though I'm freaking out I can't bring myself to try and get up... I've got it bad...

Hinata moves one of his legs and intertwines it with my own. Man is he a cuddly sleeper...

I feel his eye lashes brush against my neck, blinking rapidly. I tense again, he's awake... Hinata removes his leg from my own, carefully, and leans away from me. I instantly feel cold and find myself wanting him to touch me again.

I roll over onto my side and look at him, he's also laying on his side, looking directly into my eyes. We stare at each other for a long moment, unsure of what to do.

"How do you feel?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence. I shrug my shoulders, pulling the blanket up to cover half my face.

"I haven't really moved yet," I muffled through the blanket. Hinata smiles slightly. The smile he only ever does towards me, I've noticed. Seeing it always makes me go warm and makes me giddy with happiness. I feel so special to have a smile reserved only for me... Like I have smile only reserved for him. "I'm going to take a shower, you can have one after me if you want. The toothbrush you used last time is in the pot." I sit up, the blanket falling to my thighs. I see I'm in my boxers... Thank god.

"Okay," Hinata replied. I glance over to him and see him slightly pink... It is a bit hot in here, but Rex needs the heat.

 

After we both showered -separately- we went to the kitchen. Hinata is sitting at the kitchen counter while I finish up making breakfast.

"So... Did I do anything amazing while I was drunk?" I asked, smiling.

"You table danced," Hinata replied, smiling widely.

"Really?" I asked, slightly shocked at my own boldness. "Here you go." I place a plate with bacon and eggs on in front of Hinata.

"Thanks, you didn't have to cater for me." Hinata looks down at his plate and smiles. I sit down at the counter so I'm sitting opposite him. "You made it look like a smiley face," Hinata said, sounding like a child.

"Its fine and the smiley face has made you happy, hasn't it?" I said, smiling at him.

"Yeah... The food made me happy..." Hinata muttered the last bit, but I just caught it. I decide not to ask what he means.

"Was I good at table dancing?" I asked, snapping Hinata out of his trance.

"Yep, _amazing_ ," Hinata responded, smiling cheekily. I look at him sceptically. "What? You were."

"What type of dance?"

"You slut dropped," Hinata said, laughing.

"Oh my god," I murmured, covering my face with my hands.

"After I dragged you off the table you asked me if I wanted a private dance," Hinata chuckled.

"Is that it?" I questioned, taking my hands away from my face and looking at Hinata.

"Yeah, the rest was you just being a child."

"Yeah... I'm a childish drunk... so I've been told anyway," I said dignified, which makes Hinata laugh. "At least I didn't try and sleep with anyone," I teased making Hinata stop laughing and turn red.

"L-lets not t-talk about that!" Hinata stuttered, turning a darker shade of red.

"Okay," I giggled.

 

After eating we made our way to the couch and sat down, sharing a blanket and watching ' _World War Z_ '. There really is no need for a blanket considering how hot it is in here but... I'm not complaining.

"Oh for gods sake!" Hinata shouted at the TV, I turn to him and smile amused. "Just blow them up! You have grenades- see, now look, the doctors dead."

"Quite stupid," I commented. A shooting pain goes through my head making me wince.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just haven't worn my glasses in a while, and my headache isn't helping me," I explained getting up and padding over to my desk.

"You wear glasses?" Hinata said, sounding interested. I nod and pick my glasses up off of my desk and put them on. Instantly my head becomes at ease as I'm no longer straining. I turn around and walk back to the couch, Hinata watches me biting his lip.

"What?" I questioned sitting down next to him and covering myself back up with the blanket.

"N-nothing!" Hinata said quickly, slightly flustered, looking back to the TV.

"Okay..." I said carefully, its clearly not 'nothing'... I guess its my glasses, I do look like an idiot in them... Suddenly feeling self-conscious I start to fidget.

"What's wrong? Uncomfortable?" Hinata questioned, looking at me. I turn my face away immediately and subconsciously pinch my glasses at the corner.

"No..." I murmured. Hinata leans forward and peers into my face, making eye contact with me.

"Are you feeling insecure about your glasses?" _Bingo_. When I don't reply, Hinata takes that as a yes and cups my face. "Ko, there is _no_ reason for you to feel insecure about them. Trust me." I stare into his eyes for a long moment before opening my mouth,

"Really?"

"Really, really," Hinata replied, smiling widely. "You look a mixture between cute and..." Hinata turns red and looks away, releasing my face.

"Cute and what?" I inquired, smiling cheekily. Its my turn to lean towards him. He mumbles something under his breath but I can't decipher it.

"What? I didn't quite catch that?" I teased, poking his side.

"I'll tell you some day," Hinata said, turning to me grinning. I pout and frown, tilting my head to the side. Hinata blushes and looks away from me. _Ha, he has a weakness... Glasses._ Like at the team building course with the goggles... I giggle mischievously and lean back against the couch. "What's that laugh for?"

"Nothing," I said normally. _I shall use this information against him in the_ _future..._

"You're plotting something," Hinata accused, I turn and face him.

"No, no I'm not," I denied innocently. Before I even know what's happening, Hinata pounces on me and pins my arms above my head, straddling my hips. "No! No please, not again!" I struggle to release my wrists from his grip but Hinata is very strong... his ripped stomach supports this statement.

"Tell me your mastermind scheme and maybe I'll consider letting you go," Hinata said playfully, bringing his face closer to mine.

"I'll never talk!" I exclaimed loudly, staring into his golden eyes and biting my lip.

"Okay... You're choice," Hinata said slowly. He starts tickling me then. Over my stomach and sides. I start laughing uncontrollably, digging my heels into the couch and trying to squirm my way out from underneath him.

"Hin-ha!" I try and say his name and ask him to stop, but I can't string a sentence together I'm laughing so hard. Hinata stops and looks me in the eyes again. His face is not even an inch away from my own, the urge to reach up and claim his lips is so overwhelming, "You do know that the reason people laugh when being tickled is because the body thinks it's being attacked and doesn't know how to react so it releases a stress call in the form of-" Hinata starts to tickle me again, making me stop mid-rant and laugh hysterically.

"Are you done?" Hinata asked, leaning down to my face again. I'm red, flustered and panting slightly, completely vulnerable to Hinata and his touches; it makes me want to surrender to him and just let him do what he pleases. I know he'd never hurt me like most people have, so I'm okay with him having his way with me.

"Yes I'm done, are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Hinata doesn't reply, instead he leans down closer, so our mouths are almost touching. All I can do is stare into his eyes, my pupils dilated. He releases my wrists and slowly takes my glasses off. I don't move, I remain with my arms above my head, curious as to what he's going to do. Hinata leans forward an inch and places a light, but long, kiss to my forehead. The sensation of his lips on my skin does such a wondrous thing to my body.

Hinata pulls away and places a kiss to my left cheekbone. The heat radiating off of me right now is enough to heat an Olympic swimming pool. Hinata shifts again and kisses my right cheekbone, I look at his face, its slightly red and his eyes are closed. I wonder what's going through his head.

He moves and looks me in the eyes. I don't say anything, scared that if I do he'll stop. He moves downward slightly and kisses my neck, " _Ah_ ," I let out a sigh of pleasure and tilt my head back. Hinata trails his lips along my neck and places his mouth on my Adams-apple, I let out a low hum, letting him feel the vibrations on his lips. He grazes his lips down my throat and kisses the hollow of my throat, I feel his tongue gently caress my skin, making me sigh again.

Hinata trails his wet lips to my collarbone and starts nipping at the skin and I hear my glasses clatter to the floor. I tilt my head further back and arch my body as he starts to kiss roughly all over my neck, tugging my top up slightly, his thumb and index finger lightly touching my torso.

"Hina _\- ah..._ " I sigh quietly, as he runs one hand over my stomach and chest while he gently moves the other up and down my left side, lightly grazing my skin making me shiver in pleasure. I shift under him and arch my back, rubbing our hips together. I have never felt so much pleasure in my entire life. For once I'm enjoying this and not cringing, trying so desperately not to cry out in fear.

Hinata pushes down onto my crotch with his own, adding more pressure, " _Uh-_ " I moan quietly and move my arms for the first time and grab his hips, pulling him harder against me.

" _Ah, Kom- uh_ ," Hinata groans, the first sound he's made so far, sending a shiver of pleasure through my body. I continue to grind against him, making him moan louder. " _Uh_ _... Na- Nagito!_ " Hinata moans my name, falling against me, his head coming to rest in the crook of my neck. He breathes hot air against my neck, making me go insane with sexual desire.

I flip him over, changing our positions. I lean hard against him, making him call out again. I lean in and suck hard on his neck, leaving my mark on him. He claws at my back, wrapping his legs around my waist and thrusting his hips into my mine. I bite his ear, breathing warm air against his skin, hoping to drive him insane with want. "Nagito! I-I-" I roll my hips into him making him cry in delight.

The sound of my buzzer goes off, followed by a familiar voice: "Hey, Nagito! You in? Its me!" _Fuyuhiko... Crap, I forget he was coming to stay..._

I pull away from Hinata and jump off of him, swiping my glasses up off of the floor and putting them on, refusing to look at him.

"Yeah," I said quickly down the phone, "I'll buzz you up." I hold the button down for a few seconds and then walk to the door. I open it up, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose. I turn around and walk away from the door slightly. Hinata's sitting up on the couch, blanket over him, looking at the TV, which still has the film playing on it. "Hinata-"

"NAGITO!" Fuyuhiko shouted, I whirl around, only to be tackled to the ground. "I've missed you man!"

"Its only been a few weeks," I coughed, sucking air into my lungs.

"I know but still." Fuyuhiko stands up, pulling me up with him. "You're wearing one of the tops I sent you!" I look down at the top that says 'I moustache ask you a question'.

"Uh, well they take up three quarters of my wardrobe, so..." I trail off and pull on the top.

"You'll stretch it!" Fuyuhiko snapped, hitting my hand.

"Sorry," I laughed.

"I didn't know you still wore _them_." Fuyuhiko points to my glasses and frowns.

"Only when I've got a headache," I explained, pushing them up the bridge of my nose again, they slipped when Fuyuhiko tackled me.

"Oh," Fuyuhiko exclaimed, looking at Hinata, who's now standing and leaning against the back of the couch, looking at us, "I didn't know you had company."

"Well you didn't exactly come into my home like a normal person," I teased, "This is Hajime Hinata."

"Hi," Fuyuhiko greeted, quite bluntly.

"Hinata, this is Fuyuhiko, my oldest friend."

"So you're the person who sends those tops to Komaeda," Hinata said, smiling amused.

"You've spoke about me?" Fuyuhiko asked, smiling widely.

"Sort of," I answered, wrapping my arms around myself. "How long are you staying this time?"

"I don't know yet," Fuyuhiko admitted, "I lost my job again..."

"That doesn't surprise me," I sighed, rubbing my temple, "What did you do this time?"

"Doesn't matter." Fuyuhiko waves a dismissive hand and throws his bag down next to Hinata's feet. "What's on the agenda for tomorrow then?"

"Nothing, I'm at work," I replied, "Some of us don't jack our jobs in every couple of months."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes and scoffs, "Big shot Government Official Nagito Komaeda."

"Don't say it like that," I snapped.

"Sorry," Fuyuhiko laughed, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Man, you get more tense every time I see you."

"Shall I pull the sofa bed out now?" I asked, ignoring his last comment.

"Nah, I'll just sleep with you in your bed," Fuyuhiko declared, smiling.

"No," I responded, "Sofa bed or the floor, your choice."

"Can't you make me one of those famous blanket forts of yours?" Fuyuhiko asked, "I've never been in one of them."

"Really?" Hinata said sounding surprised and amused, "Hmm... They're comfy. Anyway, I better be off. I'll give you your clothes back tomorrow. Thanks for looking after me Ko." Hinata turns and walks towards the front door, slipping into his shoes.

"You don't have to go," I said, walking over to him, not wanting him to leave, "Stay for dinner?"

"I really wish I could, but I got a text from Souda, he's caught a cold and needs me to 'nurse him back to health'," Hinata explained. I know Hinata is joking about the 'nursing him back to health' but I can't supress the jealousy bubbling up within me.

"Can't he look after himself? All he has to do is sleep," I said, my envy leaking into my voice.

"Souda and illnesses don't mix," Hinata said rolling his eyes, "if you didn't know any better you'd think he was dying from that centipede bite," Hinata whispered, smiling.

"Okay..." I murmured, "Text me when you're at his, so I know you're safe."

"Will do," Hinata responded, leaning against the doorframe and smiling more widely.

"Thanks for taking care of me yesterday," I thanked, smiling that smile reserved only for him.

"No need to thank me," Hinata dismissed, "You looked after me when I was drunk."

"Don't remind me," I laughed. Hinata rolls his eyes and taps my arm.

"You loved it," Hinata accused, winking at me. I place a hand on the doorframe above him and lean in towards him.

"I did," I whispered, wiping the smile off of Hinata's face and turning him red. Hinata reaches up and pushes my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"Those things are way too big for you," he said, his thumb lingering on my cheekbone for a moment before dropping his hand to his side. I start to lean in towards him, unsure of my intention. I don't get far as Hinata's phone starts ringing.

"That'll be Souda," Hinata said, sighing, raising his phone to his ear, "I'm coming!"

"Bye Hinny, see you tomorrow," I said and pull him into a hug. Hinata hugs me back with his free arm.

"I'll show you the fucking light," Hinata yelled down the phone, pulling away from me and walking out of the door. I stand in the doorway and watch him disappear down the hallway. As I close the door I hear him shout, "I swear to god Souda, I will suffocate you with a pillow when I get there if you don't shut up-" I laugh and shake my head.

 

I turn and see Fuyuhiko standing behind me. I actually forgot he was here...

"Is that colleague of yours?" Fuyuhiko asked, looking at me with an expression I've never seen him wear before.

"Yeah," I answered, "he's a really good friend as well."

"Did he stay the night last night?" Fuyuhiko questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, I was drunk," I replied, what's with the interrogation?

"Did you sleep with him?"

"What?" I exclaimed loudly, "No! And even if I did why would that be any of your business?"

"You did have sex with him, didn't you?" Fuyuhiko said, raising his voice.

"No! I didn't actually!" I denied, "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because you're my best friend and I don't want you taken advantage of!"

"Hinata would never take advantage of me! I trust him." I can't believe this, why is Fuyuhiko acting like this?

"How do you know he won't? You always want to see the best in people, but not everyone has good in them!"

"He is a kind and loyal person and he would _never_ betray my trust or take advantage of me!" I shouted, "Are you done judging someone who've you've never even spoken to?"

"I'm just looking out for you," Fuyuhiko said quietly, looking away from me.

"I know..." I sighed, "I'm sorry..."

"Its okay... I'm sorry as well..." Fuyuhiko looks back up to me and smiles, "Pizza?"

 

"Souda you have a cold! MAN UP!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

"I have a headache, be more considerate!" he shouted back at me.

"For someone who has a headache you're shouting pretty loudly," I said, holding a bottle of water out to him. He sits up and snatches it out of my hand.

"Shut up," he grumbled into the water. My phone buzzes in my pocket. Its Komaeda. Shit, I forgot to text him.

**Ko :)**

_Are you okay?_

I text him back quickly, ' _Yeah, sorry, I'm fine. I got here and I've been preoccupied with Souda; fucking idiot's acting like a child._ '

"Who're you texting?" Souda asked, blowing his nose loudly.

"Komaeda," I replied, "I'm telling him how much of a wimp you're being right now."

"Hajimeeeeeee!" I ignore Souda's whining and look at the text Komaeda just sent me,

**Ko :)**

_Oh okay! As long as you're okay. Btw, is it illegal to murder people?_

** Me **

_Last time I checked, yes. Why? :'D_

**Ko :)**

_Fuyuhiko has been here less than twenty minutes and my home looks like a bombs gone off inside it! >:(_

**Me**

_Aw, poor baby!_

**Ko :)**

_If I keep the lights off it doesn't look so bad :')_

"What are you smiling at?" Souda asked. I'm sitting on the bed next to him, texting Komaeda smiling to the point my cheeks hurt.

"Nothing. Sleep," I clipped, texting Komaeda back.

**Me**

_HahaxD That's basically how I live!_

**Ko :)**

_I better go, Pizza's arrived. Its taken FOREVER to get here. I'm so hungry I contemplated eating Rex's food!_

**Me**

_Are you a reptile now? ;D_

** Ko :) **

_Yes, that means I'm cold blooded right? So I need lots of warm hugs! I love cuddling <3_

**Me**

_I'll cuddle you! xoxoxoxoxox <'33_

_For a fee, lets say five hundred an hour :P_

**Ko :)**

_Damn, expensive... Me sad :c I'll just die from lack of heat D:_

**Me**

_Penguins huddle together for warmth, lets all huddle at work tomorrow!_

**Ko :)**

_Hahaha, good luck trying to get Togami to 'huddle'._

_Ahhhh- I really need to go, Fuyuhiko will demolish my pizza if I don't. How did me asking you if you're 'okay' turn into this?^^^_

**Me**

_Togami's not invited to the huddle!_

_You love talking to me? :*_

** Ko :) **

_You're big headed... But yes I do like talking to you. Bye Hinny~ See you tomorrow ^.^_

Reading Komaeda's recent text message made my heart swell in my chest... I really like him...

**Me**

_See you tomorrow Ko, xxx_

 

We had a report of a golfer being ripped to shreds at Hopes Peak Golf and Country Club, which, thank god, is in the middle of no where and no one ever goes there. The people who found his body work in the hotel that owns the golf course. We hurried over there as soon as we heard the news, I had to practically drag Kazuichi out of bed kicking and screaming.

"I'm ill!" Kazuichi yelled at me.

"Don't you fucking shout at me!" I yelled back.

"Both of you be quiet!" Togami hissed. Kazuichi elbows me in the side and in return I elbow him back. We are now having a little elbowing war that siblings have when in a car. "Stop it!"

"He started it!" Kazuichi exclaimed, pointing at me.

"Me?" I said loudly.

"God give me strength," Togami muttered, rubbing his temples. Kazuichi and I start giggling like school children at Togami, earning a scornful look from the latter.

"Guys," Komaeda said, trying to hide his laugh but is failing miserably.

"I can't be doing with this," Togami said tightly, "Get out onto that golf course and find the Anomaly!" Togami storms away without looking back. As soon as he turns away we start laughing hysterically.

"'I can't be doing with this'!" Kazuichi mimicked, laughing louder.

"'Get out on that golf course and find the Anomaly'!" Sonia said, clicking her fingers in a Z shape.

"Alright, come on peeps," I said, waving a hand and calming down.

 

We are currently on hole 5.

"God, how big _is_ this golf course?" Kazuichi complained, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"This one has a river!" Sonia exclaimed happily, pointing to the river in the distance.

"Where's Gundam?" Komaeda asked no one in particular.

"He said he was on his way," Sonia answered.

I am so bored just wandering around these courses aimlessly that I subconsciously start humming ' _Poison_ ' by Rita Ora.

" _Nothing ever gets me high like this-_ " Komaeda sang loudly, I turn and look at him and grin.

" _I pick my poison and its you!_ " We both sing in unison, earning some judging looks from Kazuichi and Sonia. " _Nothing can kill me like you do!_ " Komaeda and I draw our faces together and sing together.

"Please, you're scaring the birds away!" Kazuichi shouted. Komaeda and I break out into laughter and start walking closely, side by side.

 

"The Anomaly should be around here somewhere," I murmured. We're now on hole 7.

"Nothing is ever where it should be," Kazuichi commented.

"Wait." I stop walking, making Komaeda bump into my shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked, peering into my face, I turn and look at him, our bodies two inches away.

"We're standing underneath it," I said and grin. Komaeda tilts his head back and looks up. I can't help but stare at his neck; oh how I would love to kiss every inch of his throat and trail my tongue along it... again.

"Does this mean its a flight creature?" Komaeda asked, looking back to me.

"Most likely." I nod and smile at him.

"Is that it?" Sonia said, I look over to her and follow her gaze. In the air, circling, is a large flying bird, roughly six metres long and wide.

"Lets have those," I said quickly, grabbing binoculars from Kazuichi. I look through them and the creature becomes clearer.

"Can you identify it?" Kazuichi asked.

"Yes," I replied, "Its a reptile; a Pteranodon..." I take the binoculars away from my face and frown at the ground.

"What is it Hinata?" Komaeda questioned, placing a hand on my arm.

"It doesn't make sense..."

"What doesn't?" he pressed.

"The Pteranodon doesn't eat meat... Why would it eat a human?" I said loudly, voicing my concern.

"Its never seen a human before," Kazuichi started, "it was obviously just curious."

"It still makes no sense," I said, shaking my head.

"Guys its flying away!" Sonia said. I put the binoculars back to my eyes and look at it.

"Shit..." I muttered, getting my phone out. "Oogami!" I said when the militant answers her phone, "The creatures flying your way... Trust me, you can't miss it! Track it, don't lose it!" I pocket my phone and start jogging.

"What are we going to do?" Kazuichi asked, jogging at my side, Komaeda on my other side and Sonia on Komaeda's.

"Tranquilise it and get it back through the Anomaly, duh!"

 

Oogami rung me back after roughly ten minutes and informed us that the creature has flown near a shopping mall. Togami made a few calls and got it shut down immediately, the excuse was a gas leak. He then ordered Oogami and her militants to shoot the creature down. So I am currently driving like a madman, with the team in the car, to the shopping centre.

"I am not letting those stupid militants kill it!" I shouted, weaving in and out of cars on the main road.

"Hajime, maybe you should slow down..." Kazuichi said from behind me.

"No! We have to get there before the Men In Black do!" I called back, making a hard right.

"Faster!" Komaeda chimed from the seat beside me.

"Don't encourage him!" Kazuichi said aggressively. I put my foot down, and go as fast as the car can go, and drive into the deserted car park of the shopping centre. Komaeda and Sonia whoop, but Kazuichi is not enjoying this at all.

"STOP!" Kazuichi screeched, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I roll my eyes and turn, skidding the car straight into a parking space right outside the shopping centre entrance.

"That was great!" Komaeda exclaimed happily, getting out of the car. I laugh and nod in agreement, getting out as well.

"I... give me a minute..." Kazuichi murmured, shaking slightly as he walks to the front of the car, joining Komaeda and I.

"We don't have a minute!" I said, running towards the entrance, "Sonia you stay here and stall the militants when they get here!"

"You got it!" She called out to me, winking.

 

"To the roof!" Komaeda said, climbing two stairs at a time. I follow closely at his side, I glance over and watch his long slender legs pull him up the stairs. I bite my lip and look away before I trip. _Calm down..._

We push through the double doors to the roof and instantly run to the edge, where a small metal fence prevents us from falling straight over.

"I've got the rifle," Kazuichi said, walking over to us.

"How are we going to get it close enough to shoot?" Komaeda asked. I shake my head with thought... I've got it!

"Komaeda, take your top off!" I sad loudly, turning to him. He looks at me wide eyed and pink.

"W-what? No!" he denied, wrapping his arms around himself protectively.

"Your tops red; it'll flag down the reptile," I explained, picking a pole up off of the floor.

"But... this is new..." Komaeda hesitantly starts to lift his top up, exposing his V line. I'm getting aroused just looking at him.

"Wait!" Kazuichi said abruptly, "I forgot about this!" Kazuichi pulls on a red vest under his white top. "You owe me," Kazuichi said, glancing at Komaeda and taking his white top off. I'm pretty disappointed that I'm not going to see Komaeda with no top on...

Kazuichi takes his red vest top off and hands it to me, immediately I start tying it to the metal pole. I look up at Kazuichi, who's just pulling his top down.

"I hope this works," Kazuichi muttered, aiming the rifle. I start waving the pole, which has the red vest top tied to it; getting the reptiles attention.

"Its coming," Komaeda said.

"Anytime now Souda," I said impatiently. Souda pulls the trigger but misses.

"Shit," he grumbled, loading another tranquiliser into the rifle.

"Quick," I ushered, keeping my eyes on the Pteranodon. Souda aims and pulls the trigger, missing again.

"Damn thing keeps moving!" Souda yelled, loading the rifle up quickly.

"Yes, that's what they do!" I shouted, "Hurry up!"

"I am!" Souda aims the rifle again but doesn't pull the trigger.

"Any time now Souda..." I said, getting irritated.

"Kazuichi, its pretty close now..." Komaeda said, worried.

"Souda will you shoot the damn thing!" On my order, Souda pulls the trigger and the reptile squawks loudly, falling towards us.

"Is it going to land on the-" I push Komaeda to the ground, silencing him, landing atop of him and rolling towards the small fence. I shield him with my body as the reptile crashes onto the roof. I look to the side and see it slide to a stop at the entrance to the roof. I look down at Komaeda, who turns his gaze to me at the same time.

"You okay?" I asked quietly, lifting myself off of him. He nods and lets me pull him to his feet.

"Man," Kazuichi started, "that is one big reptile."

"Which would've crushed us if you left shooting it much longer!" I exclaimed loudly.

"You people need to start following orders!" Oogami bellowed from the entrance. I roll my eyes and start walking towards the napping reptile and annoyed looking militants.

"You were going to kill it," I said, as a way of defending what we did. Komaeda, Kazuichi and I stand just a few metres away from the reptile and militants.

"That's what we were ordered to do!" Oogami said, looking very angry. "This thing could've killed you!" Oogami raises her leg and goes to kick the reptile.

"Don't!" I yelled but it was too late. Oogami brought her foot down to the reptile, in a reflex it opens one of its wings which hits Komaeda in the side of the head. He falls to the ground, unmoving. 

I rush to his side and throw myself down to the floor, rolling Komaeda onto his back. "YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at Oogami, pulling Komaeda into my lap. I pull my top off and ball it up, placing it to Komaeda's bleeding head. I run my thumb over his cheekbone and bring his unconscious form closer towards me. "Its okay," I whispered so no one could hear me, "we'll get revenge when you wake up."

 

I'm currently sitting by Komaeda's sleeping form. I carried him down the flights of stairs and drove him to the hotel at the golf course, where all the doctors are stationed. In the building there is a large room filled with hospitable beds, most likely for emergencies, this place _is_ in the middle of no where.

Komaeda bolts upright, throwing his legs off of the side of the bed and standing up abruptly, knocking over a packet of blood and stepping on it.

"Hey, hey," I soothed, standing up and gently placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Where am I?" he asked panicked, looking around the room frantically.

"You're in a medical room in the hotel at the golf course," I told him, "sit down, you're okay." Komaeda slowly nods and sits down on the high bed.

"Hello, I see you're awake." A doctor walks over to us. I step aside so he can get to Komaeda. "Can you tell me your name and age please?"

"I'm Nagito Komaeda and I have no intention on telling you my age," Komaeda replied dignified. I smile at his response.

"Well, no memory loss," the doctor said and picks up the now empty plastic packet of blood, "I'll just go get another one of these just in case." I nod as the doctor turns away and exits the room.

"What happened?" Komaeda asked, staring straight ahead.

"Oogami kicked the reptile," I started, picking up a little torch that's in the medical kit, "in a reflex it opened one of its wings, which hit you on the head." I walk over to him and stand in front of him, his knees brushing my thighs.

"Great..." Komaeda said, "Had to be me." I laugh under my breath and turn the little torch on, shining it into Komaeda's eyes, one at a time. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know... I've seen people do this on TV," I said, getting a small smile from Komaeda. I click the torch off and place it on the bed beside him. "How're you feeling?"

"I feel fine... except one thing."

"What?" I asked, concerned.

"I can't see anything." I frown and take in a deep breath, picking up Komaeda's file.

"Judging by where you were hit... Its just a mild concussion; your sight should start to slowly come back. It will be fine in about an hour," I informed him, trying to comfort him as much as I can.

"Okay..." Komaeda said quietly. I put his file down and place my hands on the tops of his arms.

"I'll stay with you until your sight starts to come back," I promised him, running my hands gently up and down his bare arms once. Komaeda thanks me but he's drowned out by a cry for help and lots of high pitched yapping.

"What was that?" Komaeda asked me, fear evident in his voice. I remove my hands from his arms and go to make my way outside. "Don't!" Komaeda grabs onto me and pulls me back.

"Okay, I'll stay," I assured. My phone starts ringing in my pocket. I take it out quickly and answer it, "Souda?"

"Hajime, the reptile we tranquilised isn't the one that ate that golfer!" Souda said quickly from the other end.

"I knew it," I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Its faeces have proven this," Kazuichi explained, "that means whatever did this is still out there!" My phone beeps in my ear. I pull it away and see I only have 2% battery left.

"Souda my phones going to die any second, I'll call you back later," I said quickly and hang up.

"What is it?" Komaeda asked, reaching a hand out to me again. I take it and step back over to him.

"The reptile from the shopping centre didn't kill the golfer, something else did," I explained, letting go of his hand and putting my hands on his shoulders again.

"Then that sound we just heard was..."

"Yes..." I answered, walking over to glass doors and windows.

"Hinata!"

"Its okay, I'm just closing some windows," I told him, bringing the lock home on a glass door.

"Can... can whatever it is get in here?" Komaeda asked, hesitantly.

"No," I answered. I look down the long corridor and see the entrance of the hotel is wide open. "Everything is going to be fine." I start sprinting out of the room and down the corridor towards the open doors.

"Hinata?" Komaeda called.

I reach the doors, quickly scan the outside and see the doctor that was just in here, laying sprawled on the floor in a pool of his own blood. I slam the doors shut and turn back, jogging back to Komaeda. Once I reach the medical room I close the doors behind me and walk over to Komaeda.

"I need to contact Oogami," I said, "do you have your phone on you?"

"My phone was in my jacket..." Komaeda trailed off, "which is in my car." I curse under my breath and look around the room... nothing.

Louds of tapping noises sound from above us, accompanied by the yapping we heard after the cry from help from the doctor.

"Hinata..." Komaeda started, breathing ragged, "You're... you're sure they can't get in?"

"No," I replied, placing my hands on his shoulders. "I'm just going to run to a phone I saw one in the main foyer, near the entrance."

"Don't leave me," Komaeda said, placing his soft hands on my own.

"I won't be more than two minutes."

"A lot can happen in two minutes," Komaeda argued, making me smile.

"One minute." I draw my hands away and run out of the room, closing the doors to the medical room behind me.

_ Phone... _

 

I hear Hinata close the doors behind him as he leaves; at least the doors are closed. I breath in a deep breath and exhale slowly. I look around the room, my sight is blurred, I can't see anything. I can make out colours and different shades of lighting, but that's it. Oh well, its better then the white I was seeing when I woke up.

I get to my feet and walk towards the bright light to my left; they must be the windows Hinata was talking about...

I reach a hand out hesitantly and clasp my hand on the glass door handle. Thank god, its locked... I rest my forehead against it and let out a shaky breath. I know Hinata wouldn't of left it open but I needed to know for myself. Not being able to see properly while being under a potential attack from a flock of flying carnivores is making me nervous...

I focus my eyes on the window, getting used to the light, I can make out outlines of things outside. Plant pots, a golf cart, an ambulance...

Suddenly, a small bird flies in front of my vision and throws itself against the glass, making me jump back. I see the motion of its blurred wings flap and glass cracking sounds around me.

I start back tracking slowly, more blurred birds filling my vision of the windows. I bump into something and fall down onto the floor.

"Ah!" I yelled out in surprise as I land into a puddle of something thick and metallic smelling. I push myself back across the floor, rubbing my now damp hands against my top. The sounds of yapping and broken glass becoming the only thing I can sense. "HINATA!" I cried out, freaking out over my lack of vision and the break in of meat eating predators.

 

"Damn it." No electricity is working, "Fuck!" I slam the phone down and walk down the stairs.

"HINATA!" Komaeda's panicked call makes me break out in a cold sweat. I start sprinting down the rest of the stairs. Once I reach the ground floor I run as fast as my body will allow, maybe even faster, and burst into the medical room.

I look towards the windows and see that a pack of small, winged birds with long snouts and extremely sharp pin-like teeth, are successfully breaking the glass of the windows. Anurognathus'.

I run towards the medical bed Komaeda should be sitting on. As reach it I see Komaeda on the floor, covered in blood. For a moment my heart stops, but then I remember the blood he stood on from earlier and come back to my senses.

I lean down and slip my hands under his arms and pull him up, he makes a sound of protest but I immediately reassure him,

"Its me, don't worry."

"Hinata," Komaeda breathed. I take his hand and pull him out of the medical room, closing the doors behind us.

I lead him to another section of the hotel and close the doors, secluding us in a section of the giant corridor. Above us is a glass skylight roof.

"Its the blood," I said quickly, "they can smell the blood."

"How bad is it?" Komaeda asked, clearly frightened.

"Bad," I answered, I take my top off and then take my vest top off. "Here, put my vest top on."

"Okay," Komaeda obliged, pulling his top over his head. I know I shouldn't but I can't help but marvel at his build...

"Here." I hand him the vest; its best if he gets covered up as soon as possible. He takes it and slides it on. I put my top back on as well.

"Hinata that's them isn't it?" Komaeda asked, referring to the sound of tapping and cracking glass. I look up and see them swarming the skylight. The first piece of glass starts to fall.

"Yes!" I shouted and shield Komaeda with my body, from the falling glass, pushing us through a set of doors and slamming them shut behind us. "This way, lets keep going!" 

I lead Komaeda down the corridor by his hand and open a set of doors that open out to a master bedroom.

 

Once inside I sit Komaeda down onto the bed and close the curtains to cover the large window.

"How's your sight?" I asked, walking back over to him.

"Fuzzy, but I can see outlines and colours," Komaeda said, looking up at me.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three," Komaeda replied.

"Yeah," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Komaeda I have to get to a phone and call for help."

"You can't leave me," Komaeda said, standing up. I gently push him back down again and rub his shoulders reassuringly.

"Komaeda, they can't get in here, okay?" I said, looking at his scared face, "You're going to be fine."

"And you?" Komaeda said, his eyes wandering all over my face, trying to see my facial expression.

"I'll be fine," I answered, squeezing his shoulders, "I currently have 20/20 vision," I laughed, trying to sound reassuring.

"I don't know about this..." Komaeda muttered.

"Its going to be fine." I pull away and walk towards the doors.

"Hajime!" Komaeda's flustered call makes me turn around again. I quickly cover the ground between us and cup his face with my hands, before changing my mind I close the gap between us, sealing his lips with my own. An unexplainable feeling courses through my veins as I kiss him and it only intensifies as Komaeda starts to kiss me back, holding my waist and pulling me closer. I part his mouth and s lide my tongue in. I explore his mouth, feeling every inch of it, pouring all my want into the kiss. Komaeda sighs, sliding his tongue along mine, moving his mouth along with the rhythm of my own. Komaeda moves and pushes his body up against me, kissing me more roughly. I let out a moan of pleasure and return his rough kiss, biting and sucking on his lips, increasing my hold on his face and kissing him deeply. 

We pull away panting slightly, my hands remaining on his face and his remaining on my waist.

"Its going to be fine," I said again and plant a firm kiss to his lips before turning away and bolting it out of the door, closing them behind me.

 

Once outside I run to the ambulance, there must be a phone in there... The Anurognathus' start to fly after me. I run and lock myself in the ambulance, the reptiles trying to break in.

I frantically search around for a phone. I open a cupboard and see a Samsung laying inside.

" _Yes!_ " I cheered and start dialling Kazuichi's number, I'm so glad I know it off by heart.

"Hello?" Kazuichi answered.

"Souda, its me Hajime," I said quickly, "We need help at the golf club! Now! We're under attack by Anurognathus'-"

"Shit..."

"Yeah, 'shit', get Oogami here, NOW!"

"Alright hang tight!"

"Yeah I'll 'hang tight', hurry the fuck up!" I hang up the phone and throw it down, standing up and looking in all the cupboards for something to defend myself with. I need to get back to Komaeda...

The thought of Komaeda has intensified all my emotions inside me now I've finally kissed him.

I pick up a lighter and a gas bottle. I turn the gas button and instantly smell gas. Thank god... It has gas inside.

The tapping stops and I realise the reptiles have flown away... Where the hell have they gone?

 

I sit back onto the bed, hearing Hinata close the doors as he leaves. The feel of his hands still on my face, the sensation of his lips still lingering on my own, I can still feel his tongue gliding over mine and exploring my mouth... his body pressed against me, sending shivers of pleasure up my spine... I would give anything to be that close to him again.

Quiet yapping pulls me out of my trance. I look around the room, everything is dark and fuzzy, but objects and colours are more defined and now I can see more then just outlines.

The yapping becomes louder. I look to my right and see a small fireplace, ash falling down into the pit. I stand up quickly and look behind me, near the bed is a rack with numerous golf clubs standing up in it. I walk over to it and pick one up, a driver.  I stand with it raised, waiting for the first reptile to make an appearance.

And It does. It flies around the room, trying to locate me. It squeals and flies towards me. I swing the club, successfully hitting it. It lands against the curtains and falls to the floor.

More yapping sounds and more reptiles fly into the room. _Crap..._ I am so screwed...

Light comes into the room behind me and before I get the chance to turn around and face it, someones arms wrap around me, their hands clasping my own which are holding the club.

"Looks like you need some help," the person muttered into my ear. I tense as the person draws me backwards.

"Who is it?" I asked, swallowing a lump in my throat.

"Makoto," he answered, pulling me through the passage he got in the room by and sealing the door shut. The reptiles try to get through to us, tapping against the door yapping violently.

 

"Naegi?" I said confused and startled. Its light out here in the hall, but my vision is still fuzzy.

"Yeah," he confirmed, "we don't have much time before they get through." He starts walking down the corridor.

"Wait, Naegi!" I called after him, walking slowly, running my right hand along the wall so I know where I'm going.

"Are you okay?" he asked, jogging over to me.

"I have a concussion; I can't see properly," I informed him. He grabs my hand and arm and starts pulling me down the corridor.

"Don't worry," he said reassuringly, "I'll make sure you don't walk into anything."

"That's nice," I laughed, picking the pace up, jogging. "What's the plan?"

"The plan..." Naegi trails off and pushes through some doors that open out into the hotels large kitchen, sealing the door behind us.

"Please tell me you have one," I said, looking around the room, letting my eyes adjust to their new surroundings. My eye sight is becoming clearer, Its just slightly hazy.

"Of course!" Naegi chimed, placing a hand against the small of my back and pushing me towards another door, "On my signal open this door and run. The corridor on the other side leads straight outside."

"Okay, what about you?" I questioned, watching him walk towards some cupboards and crouch down, opening them up.

"I'm going to be doing some cooking," he replied, getting various pots and pans out of different sizes. "By the way, why was you in a room by yourself?" Naegi asked, talking over the tapping and yapping that has just started up at the door of the kitchen.

"Hinata had to go find a phone to contact the others," I explained, increasing my grip on the door handle... What if those things got him? I swallow hard and push that thought aside, calming the sick feeling in my stomach... he's fine, he's too smart to get killed...

"If this was his idea of a romantic gesture, me and him are going to have a pep talk," Naegi commented, turning on all the stoves in the room on.

"R-romantic gesture! W-what are you t-talking about?" I stuttered, feeling myself flush. Naegi smirks and walks over to a microwave, opening it up and putting a metal pan inside.

"Komaeda on my signal, run," Naegi told me, leaning against the wall near the entrance, placing a hand on the door handle.

"Okay..." I said slowly, watching the microwave start to smoke.

"And when you get outside, whatever happens, don't worry. I'm fine." Naegi winks at me and pulls the door open. Instantly the reptiles fly in, swarming around yapping and squealing. My heart starts to beat hard in my chest, my knuckles turning white on the hold I have on the doorknob. They start flying towards me rapidly. "RUN, NOW!" I open the door and run through, slamming it shut behind me.

I start sprinting down the corridor towards the door on the far end. A loud explosion goes off behind me. I turn to see smoke and fire chasing after me. I increase speed and run right, throwing myself against a window, smashing through it and landing on the floor outside. I roll a few times before stopping and scrambling up. I turn and make my way to the front of the hotel.

Naegi said that he'd be fine no matter what happened... That explosion didn't kill him. He's like Hinata. Smart.

 

I run to the front of the hotel, but as I draw closer it explodes, sending me flying backwards. I land on my back, the air being knocked out of my lungs. I roll over and get to my feet, staring at the burning building with horror.

"KOMAEDA!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. I take in a deep breath and hold it, my eyes stinging, throat contracting, heart wrenching in my chest. "NAGITO!" I screamed, practically pulling my hair out. I don't know what to do with myself, Komaeda was in that building. "FUCK!"

"Hinata!" I turn on my heel and see Komaeda running towards me. I stop breathing and just stare at him. "Hinata, you're okay!" Komaeda reaches me and stands in front of me. I grab onto him and hug him tightly.

"You scared the fucking life out of me!" I shouted into his shoulder, writhing against him. He puts his arms around me and hugs me back just as tight. "I thought you were in that building when it-"

"Its okay!" Komaeda said cutting me off, rubbing soothing circles on my back, "I'm fine..." I pull away and cup his face, looking at him. He's okay... really okay... I gently run my thumb over his left cheekbone, placing our foreheads together.

"You're... you're okay," I breathed, gently moving my hands from his face, along his neck and trailing them down his arms, clasping his hands. He squeezes my hands and pulls away from me.

"Naegi saved me," Komaeda said, I look over my shoulder at the hotel and then look back to Komaeda.

"Did he... did he escape?" I asked, hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"Yes," Komaeda answered, nodding. I exhale slowly, a wave of relief washing over me.

"Hajime!" I look over Komaeda's shoulder and see Kazuichi running towards us, followed by militants. "Jesus, what happened to you?" he directs his question at Komaeda, who has blood all over his light chinos and black smudges of something all over his body, most likely from the explosion.

"Hah... its a long story..." Komaeda replied, wrapping his arms around himself. I have the urge to hug him again but a loud and bellowing voice prevents me from doing so.

"Who is responsible for this explosion?" Togami demanded, pushing me aside and standing in between Komaeda and I. He turns his gaze to Komaeda and looks at him in shock, "What happened?"

"The um..." Komaeda stops himself and sighs, "I'll tell you later."

"Are you responsible for this!" He looks at me and points at the house.

"No!" I denied, "My brother is." I smile at Togami's quizzical reaction.

"I don't even have to see this person and he still manages to infuriate me!" Togami bellowed and stomps away angrily, getting his phone out. I can't help but laugh.

"Naegi blew the house up," Souda said disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Komaeda responded, "he did it to kill those winged bat things."

"You made a good impression on him, huh?" Kazuichi said, wiggling his eyebrows. I feel a prick of anger at what Kazuichi is insinuating.

"No..." Komaeda denied timidly, "its the moral thing to do... besides, I was pretty helpless."

"How's your eyesight?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"Fine, it just blurs when I move my eyes to quickly," Komaeda said.

"This way!" A doctor grabs onto Komaeda and starts pulling him away from us.

"Huh?" Komaeda panics at the sudden hands grabbing him and wriggles out of the doctors grasp. I step over to Komaeda and put a calming hand on his arm.

"Come on," I said, rubbing his arm slightly, "lets get you checked up... again."

 

"I know, my blood pressure is 'slightly high'." I roll my eyes and stand up.  After Komaeda had his check up the doctor insisted on giving me one. I step out the ambulance and walk over to Komaeda, who's standing by his car, holding his jacket tightly around his slim frame.

"Are you okay?" I asked, standing in front of him.

"The doctors said I can't drive home," he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I'll drive you," I said, "I came here with Souda, so I have no car. I'll just tell him I'm taking you home and we can go."

"You'll do that for me?" Komaeda said, a mixture of surprise and happiness on his face and in his voice.

"Of course," I replied, walking to find Kazuichi, "I'd do anything for you Komaeda, you know that."

 

"Alright?" I asked, sliding the key into my lock and turning it.

"Yeah," Komaeda answered, "thanks for letting me stay. I'm not sure how I'd explain this-" Komaeda gestures to his injured head and very dirty body, "-to Fuyuhiko."

"Yeah..." I said slowly, walking into my home, pushing my jealousy towards Kuzuryuu out my system, "It would be pretty hard to explain."

"Your home is exactly how I imagined it," Komaeda said, looking around.

"You imagined my home?" I teased, kicking my shoes off.

"I mean like, just because of your character and- you know what I mean!" Komaeda exclaimed, taking his shoes off and placing them next to mine. Seeing his shoes next to mine makes me go all warm for some reason.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I laughed, "here, the showers this way. There's towels in there; I'll get you some clean clothes." I walk into my bedroom and get out some white socks, underwear, grey sweat pants and a long sleeved white top that has 'I look gOOd' written on it in black letters. I lay them on my bed and walk out of the room.

I walk to the bathroom and knock on the slightly ajar door, hearing running water and seeing steam coming through the gap.

"Are you okay?" I asked, resisting the urge to look through the gap.

"Yeah!" Komaeda called, "Sorry, the door wouldn't close properly and I didn't want to force it!"

"That's okay!" I replied, "Souda put it up, that's why its so dodgy!" I step away from the door before my eyes find their way inside the bathroom. "I've laid the clothing out on the bed!"

"Thank you!"

"Its fine!" I walk away from the door and into the kitchen, boiling the kettle and getting a mug out. Komaeda likes a 'café mocha', which is dark drinking chocolate mixed with espresso and warm milk, topped with dark chocolate powder and whipped cream. I bought the ingredients especially for him.

After the time it took me to carefully make the coffee and make it look amazing, Komaeda had finished in the shower and comes over to me fully clothed. He looks so good in my white top... and he looks better in those sweat pants then I do.

"Better?" I asked, turning around and placing the mug on the kitchen counter in front of him.

"Yeah," he replied, looking at the coffee in awe. "is this a 'café mocha'?"

"Yep," I chimed, "I'm going to go have a shower, make yourself at home." I gesture to the couch and plasma TV.

"Thanks," Komaeda said, smiling at me, "for everything."

"I've been practically living with you for the past few weeks. This is the least I can do." Komaeda giggles and sips the coffee for the first time.

"Oh wow..." Komaeda breathed, taking another mouthful of coffee, "This is really good!"

"I'm glad," I said softly, walking past him and towards the bathroom.

 

I walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist and drying my hair with another.

"You okay?" I asked Komaeda from the doorway. Komaeda's in the kitchen washing his mug up, "You don't have to do that," I said, walking towards the kitchen.

"No its okay," Komaeda said, turning around. He goes pink and casts his glance away from me, "a-and I'm f-fine thanks!" Komaeda stuttered, putting a hand to the back of his neck and looking back to me.

"Okay..." I said slowly, draping the towel, I used to dry my hair with, over my shoulders.

"What's that?" Komaeda asked, his cheeks fading back to normal.

"What's what?" I asked, looking down at myself.

"That!" Komaeda points at a long scar at the bottom of my rib cage.

"Oh... That's just a scar," I clipped.

"How did I not notice that when you were drenched by the rain?" Komaeda muttered, still looking at it.

"Its pretty faded and I didn't give you much of a chance," I laughed, thinking back to the time I found out Komaeda was ticklish.

"What happened?" Komaeda questioned quietly, connecting our eyes.

"Nothing extravagant," I told him, "I was fifteen. Makoto, Souda and I were walking home from school and some gang member knifed me for no reason." I wave a dismissive hand and point a thumb over my shoulder, "I'm going to go change." Komaeda steps forward and brushes his fingers along it. My body jolts upon his touch and the hairs on my arms stand up.

"That's so cruel..." Komaeda whispered, running his thumb along the scar.

"That's just life," I said, watching his face as he gently runs his fingers along my scar, like he's trying to make it disappear.

"I'm sorry," Komaeda said, running his hand from my scar, along my chest and then withdrawing his hand, dropping it at his side; looking me in the eyes, with his sad ones.

"It happened a long time ago; I'm over it, Besides, it'll take a lot more then a small scratch like that to faze me," I said winking, trying to lighten the mood.

"You don't have to act strong all the time," Komaeda said softly.

"I know. And I'm not." I smile at him slightly and turn away, but I don't get far as Komaeda grabs my arm. "Komaeda?"

"Your back is bruised!" Komaeda exclaimed loudly, lightly grazing his fingers along my back making me shiver.

"It was probably where I was thrown back by the explosion," I told him, shrugging, "nothing to worry about." Komaeda turns me around gently so I'm facing him.

"You need to take proper care of yourself," Komaeda said, frowning at me. I softly graze the knuckle of my index finger along the cut on his forehead.

" _You_ need to take care of yourself. You're always getting into trouble; don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry about you?" Komaeda exclaimed loudly, "I care about you Hajime!" My voice hitches in my throat at Komaeda's sudden out burst. He looks away from me in a huff and folds his arms across his chest. I stare at him for a long moment, unsure of what to do...

I take his hand and bring it towards me, tugging him closer, and placing it against my scar. I press my hand against his and look up to him from my bare stomach.

"I know you do..." I said quietly. Komaeda trails his hand along my stomach and chest, resting it on the side of my neck. He leans in towards me, pulling me closer. We meet in the middle and connect mouths. My eyes slide close and I kiss him back gently. 

His mouth tastes of sweet coffee and cream, its better then actually drinking a mug of the coffee itself. Komaeda's other hand comes into contact with my bare skin and he runs his nails along my back gently, making me shiver in pleasure. I take a step forward and press our bodies together, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him up against me. Komaeda gasps and opens his mouth, I follow suit and part my lips, allowing his tongue access to my mouth. I suck gently on his tongue, getting soft moans from him, which are leaking into my mouth and making me hum in the back of my throat.

I gently tug his top up, indicating that I want it off of him. Komaeda pulls away and slides it off over his head and then reconnects our mouths quickly. Feeling his bare skin against my own sends so much delight through me. I apply more pressure against our crotches by pulling him harder against me by his waist. He sighs into my mouth and starts to feel every inch of my back. 

I lift him up gently and place him on the kitchen work top, without disconnecting our mouths. I stand in between his open legs and move my hands from his waist to his thighs, lightly running my hands up and down them, occasionally brushing the inside of them and making him sigh. He places his arms around my neck, one hand playing with my hair at the back and the other feeling my back muscles.

" _Ah..._ " Komaeda sighed as I run my hands along the inside of his thighs, brushing his crotch lightly. He shifts on the worktop and presses his groin against me. I pull on the waistband of his -my- sweatpants and tug them down. Komaeda lifts up slightly, groaning as his crotch his rubbed against me upon the lift, allowing me to pull them down and completely off. I drop them at my feet and feel his long slender legs, which are now bare. He shivers with delight as I approach his thighs. Note to self: Thighs are a weak spot. I pick him up and carry him over to the couch by the backs of his thighs.

I place him down gently and straddle his hips, still not breaking the kiss. Komaeda runs his hands along my sides and stops at the towel at my waist. I finally break the contact of our mouths and move to his neck, kissing and sucking at the skin. " _Mmm..._ " Komaeda hummed, the sensations of his voice box vibrate against my lips, making me giddy with want. I roll my hips against his own earning a low moan from him.

Komaeda arches his back and rubs his hips against my own, clawing at my back and reconnecting our mouths. I slip my thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and rub against his V line, feeling the defined torso. Komaeda's hands slide down my sides and his left hand starts to untie the knot of my towel, playing with the skin of my hip.

I take hold of his wrists and place them above his head and start to kiss along his chest, " _ahh..._ " Komaeda sighs, digging his heels into the couch. I trail my wet lips back to his neck and sart grinding against him. " _Uh..._ Haji- _Hajime!_ " Komaeda starts to roll his hips along with mine, moaning quietly and saying my name over and over again. I reconnected our mouths and tug on the waistband of his boxers. "Wait..." Komaeda disconnects our mouths and clasps my wrists, bringing them away from his boxers.

"I'm sorry," I said automatically as Komaeda sits up. I sit in between his legs on my knees, my towel covering my hips down.

"No, don't apologise, its not you," Komaeda said, not looking at me.

"What... what is it then?" I asked, barely keeping my voice from shaking.

"I..." Komaeda sighs and runs a distressed hand through his hair, "I've never had good experiences of this sort of thing... as you can guess... and I know you would never hurt me or anything... its just... I-"

"Its okay," I said softly, silencing him. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"T-thank you..." Komaeda whispered, looking at me with glossy eyes.

"You don't have to thank me..." I take in a deep breath, now or never Hinata... "I... I like you... a lot... I don't want you to feel that I'm only after you for sex -because that's not true! I- I'd really like to cuddle with you and share cake with you and protect you from harm and all the people that have ever harmed you... What I'm trying to say is... is that I want to be more then friends... more then colleagues... I... I want-" Komaeda silences me with a light peck on the lips. He cups my face and places our foreheads together.

"So do I," Komaeda said lightly, "I really like you Hajime... I like your sass and short temper... I like how you don't care what anyone says, if you want to do something you'll do it... I like how when you smile your eyes crinkle slightly and I like your laugh, it makes me smile... I like how you always seem to be looking out for me and I can't help but feel special when you talk to me... I get jealous when I see someone closer to you then I am... I get jealous when someone else makes you smile -and I lose my mind when I see someone make you laugh really hard. I just like you. Everything about you. I like you Hajime Hinata." I look into Komaeda's serious eyes and melt slightly, I tilt my head and kiss him softly.

"Will you, -and don't make fun of how cheesy this is going to sound," I warned, making Komaeda giggle, "Will you be my boyfriend Nagito Komaeda?"

"Yes, I will, Hajime Hinny!" Komaeda smiles and kisses me, smiling against my mouth. We have to pull away because we're smiling so much.

"Come on, I'm tired," I said, standing up. I tie the towel around my waist again and incline a hand out to Komaeda. He takes it and lets me pull him up.

 

I put on clean boxers and a top and slide into bed with Komaeda, who put his top back on and left the sweat pants at the bottom of the bed.

"Cuddle me?" Komaeda asked, smiling. I nod and lift an arm up. Komaeda rolls towards me and buries his face into my chest. I drape my arm over him and pull him close to me, hugging him tightly. I intertwine one of my legs with his and prop my chin on the top of his head. One of Komaeda's hands rests against my chest and his other arm hugs me slightly. I kiss the top of his head and pull the duvet up to our shoulders.

"I'll always cuddle you Nagito," I said, closing my eyes, "completely free of charge." Komaeda giggles and tightens his arm around me.

"Night Hinny," Komaeda whispered softly, snuggling into my chest a bit more.

"Good night Ko," I whispered back, squeezing him slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!<3


	7. 'Future Predator?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Here's an extra long chapter full of stuff for ya'lls because I'm cruel and took so long to update!
> 
> BTW: I just wanted to say thank you for all of your amazing comments (not only on this particular fic but on all of my fics!) it means a lot to me!<3
> 
> Enjoy:

"I should go..." I mumbled onto Komaeda's mouth. Komaeda makes a sound of protest and tightens his legs around my waist, tugging me down closer towards him. "Komaeda..." I pull away from him and sit upright, scooting off of his hips and sitting on the couch. Komaeda slowly rises with the best 'resting bitch' face I have ever seen. "Don't look at me like that. I have to go, its almost 1am."

"Stay the night," Komaeda whined, pulling on my tops sleeves.

"As tempting as that is... I can't. Kuzuryuu will be back here any minute now," I reminded him, "Three's a crowd."

"Actually he's not coming back until 3am," Komaeda decided to point out.

"It doesn't matter. He is still staying here." I stand up and make my way over to the door, "Besides, he doesn't particularly like me. I'll only piss him off when I get up," I reasoned, slipping into my black ankle boots.

"So? He's already pissed off 90% of the time anyway!" Komaeda said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and pulling my back against his chest. I stand up properly and lean back against him.

"I'll see you tomorrow; at work." Komaeda groans at my sentence and turns me around in his arms so I'm facing him.

"That's so far away," Komaeda complained. I place my arms on his shoulders and lean in towards him.

"Six hours," I confirmed, "For most of that time you'll be asleep... preferably dreaming about me," I laughed, kissing him deeply on the mouth. Komaeda tightens his arms that are snaked around my waist. I bite his lip and pull away. "Night Ko." I sidestep around him and open his apartment door.

"Bye." Komaeda deadpans, making me feel really guilty for leaving him.

"I'll see you in six hours." I press a quick kiss to his cheek and turn around. I make my way down the stairs, all the while thinking about Komaeda. A smile spreads across my face and I feel... light. How did I end up with such an amazing person as my... boyfriend.

 

I close my apartment door and lean against it, smiling widely. Hajime Hinata is going to be the death of me...

A quick knock makes my heart leap in my chest. I quickly open the door, but my smile fades as I see that it is not Hinata standing in the doorway. In fact, I don't know who this person is.

"Can I help you?" I said, offering a small friendly smile.

"Yes," the guy replied, "I was told that you can make my problems go away."

"I'm sorry..." I started, letting the confusion evade my voice, "I think you have the wrong person."

"I defiantly have the right person, Nagito Komaeda." The guy pushes on my door and walks into my apartment.

"Hey!" I protested, as he closes the door behind him. "You need to leave. Now."

"Or what?" The guy challenged.

"My friend is going to be home soon," I told him. It wasn't a lie and it wasn't the truth. Kuzuryuu would be home... just not 'soon'.

"Then we'll just be quick." The guy smirks and throws himself at me. I tumble to the floor with the stranger atop me.

"What are you doing!" I shouted, pushing on his shoulders. "Get out!"

"This is not how to treat a client, is it?" The guy snarled. And then it dawns on me. This guy is here for sex...

"I don't know who sent you but, I don't do _this_ anymore! I haven't in a while!"

"You'll have to open up for business for just a few hours then, won't you?"

 

I get halfway down the street and then realise I'd left my phone on Komaeda's couch. I sigh and turn around, I am a bit annoyed, mainly because I really do have to be at work early tomorrow... but on the other hand I get to see Komaeda again.

I run down the street and click Komaeda's buzzer.

"Komaeda?" I said. I wait a few seconds, but there is no response. "Ko, are you asleep or something?" Another couple of seconds pass, so I decide to click someone else's button. It's only a few seconds and then a voice comes through,

"Yes?" It's a miracle their awake.

"Hi, can you buzz me in please, I've left a belonging of mine in the building."

"Whatever." The persons voice sounds dismissive but the door of the building opens anyway. I sprint up the stairs and come to Komaeda's door. I knock a few times and wait, but no response comes. Sighing, I feel around on the frame of Komaeda's door and find the spare key. Praying he hasn't locked the door, I slide the key in and turn it. The door unlocks. I push down on the handle and open the door.

"Get off me!" Komaeda's panicked voice is the first thing I register as I enter. My eyes widen and all I see is red. I grab the guy currently straddling Komaeda and pull him off of him. I throw him in the doorway of Komaeda's apartment and walk towards him. "Hajime?" Komaeda coughed. I grab the guy by his collar and pull him off of the floor.

"Can I help you?" I snarled. The guy pales and shakes his head. "Don't you dare show your fucking face here again, or anywhere NEAR here for that matter." I smash my fist into the guys face and send him flying out into the flats hallway, he lands against a wall and the back of his head smashes against it. "There. Now your marked: I can't miss your mug," I said and flash a toothy grin at him. "I swear to god, if I see you, or if my friend sees you, I will kill you," I promised. I slam Komaeda's apartment door shut and lock it.

"Hajime," I hear Komaeda whimper from behind me. I turn and see him sitting on the floor, hugging his knees, tears streaming down his face. I kneel down in front of him and pull him into an embrace, resting his head against my chest and running my hands through his hair and down his back.

"You're lucky I left my phone here," I muttered, kissing the top of his head. I feel Komaeda's warm tears soak through my top and it makes my own eyes water. How can people hurt someone so lovely and kind? "Say the word Ko, and I'll go after that bastard."

"No," Komaeda sniffed, pulling back and looking at me. His eyes are red from crying and his face is wet from his tears. "J-just stay here w-with me." I nod and stand up, gently bringing Komaeda up as well. We're not even standing properly when Komaeda throws his arms around me and hugs me tightly, burying his face into my neck. I return his embrace and run one hand up and down his back.

"It's okay..." I whispered, "Your safe now." Komaeda's crying turns into sobbing and the sound of his sobs are too much and my own tears spill. "I won't ever let anything bad happen to you again. I promise."

 

I pull into a parking space and turn the engine off. Komaeda and I get out of the car and head towards T.A.R.C. Just before we enter Komaeda stops me and faces me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Komaeda smiles brightly and shakes his head.

"Nothing," he replied and leans in to kiss me. I lean away from him and look around. "Oh..." Komaeda said and the hurt in his voice is unbearable.

"Ko..." I trailed off as I watch him enter the building. "Well done Hajime..." I muttered to myself and rub my face irritated.

"What's wrong with you?" Kazuichi's voice breaks me out of my current self-loathing. "Well, out with it."

"I just did something really fucking stupid," I breathed, looking up at my oldest best friend.

"It must of been for you to admit it was stupid," he responded. Seeing I'm in no mood for teasing and jokes he frowns. "What happened?"

"I finally admitted to Komaeda how I feel," I said, making Kazuichi's eyes widen. "And he returns my feelings and it's been... great... like everything I could ever ask for..."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Just now he went to kiss me and... I kind of leaned away and looked if anyone saw..."

"Hajime..." Kazuichi said in a disappointed tone. I groan and fidget on the spot.

"I know!" I exclaimed. "It's just... when I came out to my parents... they weren't happy, as you know... and the neighbourhood wasn't very welcoming either..."

"But you're not there anymore!" Kazuichi yelled. "And the world has changed over the last few years! Stop being so ashamed of yourself!" I sigh and close my eyes.

"You're right," I said finally. Kazuichi grins and puts an arm over my shoulder, leading me into the building.

"I'm always right," he said. I elbow him in the side, earning a light chuckle from him. "You do realise Komaeda most likely thought you were ashamed of being with him..."

"Don't, Souda," I said firmly. That thought alone is making my heart contract in pain.

"Make it up to him?" Kazuichi suggested. "Walk into the research centre and passionately make out with him or something."

"Yeah right," I muttered.

"Well, you'll have to do something. A lot of people want to snag Komaeda for themselves, if you two aren't public..." Kazuichi trailed off as we enter the main research centre.

 

When we enter I instantly look for Komaeda and see him talking with Togami... well Togami's talking and Komaeda's trying not to slap him.

"Good luck Hajime." Kazuichi pats my shoulder and gestures to the many people in the room checking Komaeda out and talking to their colleague's about him. Just seeing them is making my blood boil...

"Good morning Hinata," Gundam greeted me, barely twitching his lips. _Someone needs to have a word with him_...

"Doesn't Komaeda look _fine_ today," Sonia said, upon first seeing me. She turns and looks at Komaeda with her head tilted to the side.

"Sonia don't you have work to do?" I asked, rather harshly. She glares at me and then skips off to her workstation... she doesn't work though, she just continues to stare at Komaeda. I've never noticed until now how many people blatantly stare at him, sneak glances at him and look for excuses to talk to him... It's really, really, _really_ fucking annoying.

"Hinata," Togami's curt voice invades my glare-fest. "You look even more stormy than usual," he commented, a sly smirk spreading across his face.

"You look even more like a jackass than usual," I retorted. Togami scowls and flares his nostrils, exhaling loudly. It reminds me of the time Komaeda and I were near the Scutosaurus and Komaeda said Togami sounded like the dinosaur. At this flashback a smile spreads across my face.

"Any news on you brother? After he decided to blow up a hotel," Togami added, ignoring my previous comment, most likely to not 'stoop to my level'.

"No," I replied honestly. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Togami scoffs and walks away from me, muttering something that sounded like, 'incompetent fool'. Rolling my eyes I make my way over to mine and Kazuichi's workstation.

"No passionate make out with 'Ko' then?" Kazuichi said, taking his jacket off and rolling up the sleeves of his long white top.

"No," I sighed, leaning front ways against the high table, resting my arms on it. "I can't..." I murmured, sidelong glancing at Komaeda, who is being hounded by three employees.

"Swallow your pride Hajime!" Kazuichi shouted, gaining the attention of most people in the room. I look around casually and see most people are looking at us, Komaeda included. We make eye contact. Komaeda's face is mostly expressionless but disappointment is showing. I break the gaze and exhale. "If you don't go over there and kiss him: I will." I meet Kazuichi's eyes and nothing in them is telling me he is lying.

"Alright!" I hissed. I start walking over to Komaeda, only one employee remains, babbling on while Komaeda nods every now and then. When I reach them I stare the employee down and he practically scuttles to his workstation like a frightened mouse.

"Must you intimidate everyone?" Komaeda asked. I turn to look at him. Although Komaeda is looking serious, he's eyes are hopeful.

"Yes," I replied, earning a small smile from him. "He was practically drooling over you, he had to back off."

"Why do you care? It's not like we're together," Komaeda said loudly, as if trying to make a point about earlier.

"I'm sorry," I said, "Let me make it up to you."

"How?" Komaeda asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Like this." I cup his face and clash our lips together. Komaeda is unresponsive for a moment and I can feel every eye on us, from all directions. The whole room is silent; so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Komaeda starts to kiss me back and I relax. He slides his arms around my waist and pulls me against him. It is bliss. Knowing everyone is watching gives me an adrenaline rush: I feel so special to be the person allowed to do this. I wrap my arms around Komaeda's neck and deepen the kiss. Komaeda gasps quietly, most likely not expecting me to be so bold, and it is the most amazing thing.

We part mutually and I see Komaeda's cheeks are dusted pink. I place my thumb to his cheekbone and smile.

"That's how," Komaeda whispered breathlessly, smiling widely. I peck his lips firmly and smile wider, if possible.

"How to come out..." I whispered, "Hajime style." Komaeda laughs loudly and places our foreheads together.

"Don't ever say that again," he ordered, "It was so cringey." I gasp in mock hurt and place a hand over my heart, keeping my other arm around his neck, playing with his hair gently.

"Fine," I said, "No more PDA's for you!"

"Shut up Hajime," Komaeda laughed and kisses me. I kiss him back, but I can't help but smile. "We can't kiss if you keep smiling," Komaeda said.

"Hypocrite," I teased, "You're smiling." Komaeda's smile widens and he pulls away, flushing red. I manage to tame my blush as I look around at the faces of the employee's.

Its a mixture of, surprise, disappointment, jealousy and happiness. Sonia looks jealous, but its not to the point where she looks like she's going to stab me in the eye with a pen... unlike one woman who's practically sneering at me. Gundam's eyebrows are arched but his face is blank, it's a sort of ' _really_?' look. Kazuichi is beaming at me, giving me the thumbs up. Togami is shaking his head in disappointment, most likely because he doesn't want Komaeda to be associating with me.

"Okay," I said loudly, breaking the silence. "It is very clear that some of you... the majority of you, like Komaeda," I started, grabbing Komaeda's hand protectively and glaring at everyone to the point I thought I growled. "Well, he's taken. If any of you people try anything: I will kill you and feed your body to a prehistoric animal, okay?" Komaeda squeezes my hand in warning. The employee's faces pale. "Back to work," I ordered and they all run around, some people bumping into each other.

"You're so intimidating and..." Komaeda trails off, "Frightening." I turn and face him, releasing his hand.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said playfully. "Doesn't me being all 'alpha male' please you?" I asked. Komaeda turns pink and smiles.

"Yes... It does," he replied, "Very much so." I lean towards him and plant a heated kiss to his lips, one that most likely made him black out for a moment. I disconnect our mouths and kiss his cheek.

"Back to work, Nagito Komaeda," I said teasingly. Komaeda blushes and walks away, looking over his shoulder at me. I myself turn and make my way back to Kazuichi, glancing over my shoulder.

"Wow," Kazuichi said, when I reach him. "That was a show."

"Shut up," I said, but my smile betrays me. I glance over to Komaeda and see him talking with an employee. At that exact moment he looks up and catches my gaze, smiling widely and then looking back to the woman he's talking to.

"You are so in love with him," Kazuichi commented, making me look at him, red in the face.

"L-love?" I stuttered, "I-I haven't e-even t-thought about t-that!"

"Well you should," Kazuichi said, "It's so damn obvious... And don't worry, I'm 101% sure Komaeda loves you too." The rest of the conversation I was a stuttering mess.

 

I've been running through time lines for a long time now. I dropped everything and left. I regret that. I didn't say goodbye to my parents. I regret that. I didn't bother to finish university. I regret that. I didn't grow to learn who I am. I regret that. I didn't ask my brother if he wanted to come with me. I regret that... The thing I regret the most though: is not regretting anything.

I hurtle myself through the Anomaly and land on the floor on the other side. I scramble to my feet and start sprinting through the forest... This is defiantly Hopes Peak Woodlands... I've just ran from the original Anomaly site, where the Gorgonopsid came through... Komaeda was pretty brave that day, I remember seeing him run from Hajime and Souda. Hajime looked so freaked out when he saw his action...

I have to get to T.A.R.C and warn them all... Warn them of the Anomaly and the creature that has just come through... After all it is my fault...

 

I manage to slip past security and find a way into the building without being detected. I stop short and hide around a corner upon seeing Togami. The last thing I need is him spotting me. I'd be carted off and secluded before I could say, 'Anomaly'. I look left and see the corridor is pretty empty. Breathing in deeply I start jogging slightly down the corridor, scared that Togami will turn a corner and see me.

Most of the rooms along here are conference rooms and locked. Although, the door in the middle looked like a small cupboard... I backtrack and rattle the door handle. It swings open revealing a small space with toilet supplies inside. Deciding the cupboard is better than talking to Togami where he can signal his militants, I slip inside and wait for him to pass. I press my ear to the door and listen out intently for Togami's voice: He's on the phone.

"-u're telling me that you cannot file the report until next week? I don't care that your offspring is getting married. I want that report tomorrow morning, the late-" I reach up and place a hand over his mouth and drag him into the cupboard. I push him against the wall opposite me, putting as much distance between us as possible... but it's really tight in here, he's not even three inches away. I grab his phone and end the call, and then pocket it. "You." He scowls at me and reaches for the door handle. I grab his wrist and pull the lock home on the cupboard.

"Shut up and listen to me," I stated, releasing his wrist.

"Excuse me?" he exclaimed. "How dare you speak to me like that. Do you know who I am, you insufferable plebe-"

"Shut up!" I shouted quietly. "Insult me later. We don't have the time at the moment."

"What is it? You-"

"Again, insult me later," I cut him off. He scowls and folds his arms across his chest, the sleeve of his blazer touching my chest.

"What is so important that you had to drag me into this unsanitary room?"

"An Anomaly has opened up at the original Anomaly site, where the Gorgonopsid came through-"

"How do you know about that place?" Togami asked, frowning. I raise my eyebrows at him and he grits his teeth. "Of course. You were probably mocking us from somewhere."

"The Anomaly has released a creature... a highly intelligent creature," I continued. "It's incredibly fast; impossible to see... unless it wants you to see it. It has a highly sensitive sense of hearing. It's eyesight is designed to see vibrations." I place a hand over my heart and tap it. "It can see your heart beating in your chest, and although that sounds like an advantage, overall its eyesight is blurry."

"What is the name of this creature?" Togami asked, his face growing serious.

"It doesn't have one," I answered, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Of course it does!"

"It doesn't," I argued, " _Shut up_ and listen to me!" Togami's eye twitches and his jaw sets tightly. "It's from the future."

"The future?" he echoed, ridiculously. "You let a future predator through an Anomaly!"

"Don't start ridiculing me!" I snapped, "It caught me spying on it. _I_ became it's pray! I had to get away before it found me... It must of followed my scent here."

"Yes, well your _scent_ is hard to miss," Togami said, crinkling his nose in disgust.

"Don't start giving me a hygiene lecture!" I yelled, "I've been running nonstop from a predator! I'm sorry I haven't had time to take a bath."

"Will you stop speaking to me like that!" Togami ordered, making me laugh.

"Not used to it, huh?" I teased, "Well, maybe you need a taste of your own medicine." Togami flares his nostrils and clenches his teeth. I've never seen someone try so hard to hold back their anger, and my brother is Hajime. "Can I ask you question?" I murmured.

"What?" Togami said harshly.

"How is my brother?"

"Hinata is his usual irritating self," Togami replied, rubbing his temple. I shove his shoulder and frown. Togami's face turns red with anger and he looks like he wants to stab me, "How dare you."

"Sue me," I said, unlocking the cupboard and stepping out into the corridor. I look left and see a two militants charging towards me.

"Makoto Naegi, you are-" one of the militants started, running towards me.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "I am hungry, tired, dirty and really annoyed, so if you could please: BACK OFF!"

 

I pull Komaeda out into the corridor and place my hands on his hips; holding him against the wall, by the door to the main research centre, by my lower body.

"Hinata," Komaeda started in a warning tone. "Just because Togami is currently not here doesn't mean we can slack off."

"I'm not slacking off," I said, kissing along his jaw and then placing my mouth to his ear, "I am completely occupied..." I whispered. Komaeda giggles and places his arms around my neck, connecting our mouths. I kiss him back, sucking on his bottom lip and feeling his sharp hip bones with my hands.

"Hinata," Komaeda said, disconnecting our mouths.

"Yes, Ko?" I responded, moving my hands up his chest and then resting them around is neck, playing with his soft hair. Komaeda slides his hands down my body and snakes them around my waist, pulling me so we're pressed together completely.

"Can I take you out?" he asked, "Like, on a date... I want to show you off." Komaeda turns beet red but manages to remain eye contact.

"It would be more like me showing you off," I replied, placing our foreheads together. "I look pretty boring..."

"You are not!" Komaeda exclaimed, "You have such a wondrous body, and amazing golden eyes... not to mention your hair which seems to have its own personality. You are beautiful, and when your eyes crinkle at the sides when you smile your gorgeous smile..." I place a light kiss to Komaeda's lips and smile.

"You are such an amazing person Komaeda."

 

"You really ought to shower," Togami commented. I roll my eyes and ignore his comment.

"Where is my brother?" I asked, as we enter through another set of double doors. Togami told the militants, after I allowed them to tackle me to the ground, that I was to not be harmed... along with making them swear that they never saw him come out of the cupboard. Smiling to myself I look across to the tall blonde.

"Your brother is in the main research centre-" he looks over to me and scowls, "Why are you smiling like some idiotic buffoon?"

"No reason," I laughed. My laughter doesn't last long as my right shoulder starts to ache... again. I groan and place a hand to it, massaging it.

"Did you happen to do that while blowing up buildings?" Togami said, watching me rub my shoulder blade as we walk.

"Impressed?" I said, winking and grinning, dropping my hand back to my side. Togami scoffs and looks away from me. We walk through another set of double doors and come to a large foyer. To my right is a set of large double doors that lead to the main research centre.

"Unbelievable," Togami muttered, looking straight ahead, rubbing his temple. I follow his gaze and see: Hajime pinning Komaeda against a wall with his body, while they make out... intensely.

"I was wondering when they'd finally get to together," I aired, swaying back and fourth on my heels. "Hajime finds everyone too boring... Komaeda must be pretty damn special." Hajime and Komaeda stop kissing and smile at each other. Komaeda says something and Hajime laughs. I've never seen Hajime laugh like that before... his smile is almost as big as his face. They lock eyes, smiling, and plant little kisses to each other. I look away, it's not the sort of thing to stare at. There is so much love in the gestures, it seems wrong to impose on.

"When you are quite finished," Togami bellowed. Hajime and Komaeda turn their heads and look in our direction. Hajime's eyes widen when he sees me and he drops his arms that are around Komaeda. Komaeda's arms loosen around Hajime's waist and lets him walk towards us, staying close at Hajime's side.

 

"What are you doing here?" I said loudly, staring Makoto down.

"Harassing me," Togami stated, making me quirk an eyebrow. Makoto rolls his eyes and sighs.

"I came to warn you all about a predator."

 

"Wait a minute," I said, shaking my head and placing my hands on the conference table. "Future Predator?"

"Yes," Makoto confirmed, "You should of seen it Hajime!" Makoto exclaimed, "The future is so advanced... it makes everything here look like child's play... Will you come back with me?"

"Makoto," I started, glancing around at everyone. Makoto looks at me expectantly. Togami is sitting at the head of the long table, Komaeda to his left, Kazuichi to his right whom is glaring daggers at Makoto for leaving in the first place. Makoto is on Komaeda's left and Gundam is on Kazuichi's right, with Sonia to my right next to Makoto. I'm sitting at the other end of the table, opposite Togami.

"Hajime is going no where with _you_ ," Kazuichi spat, sneering. Makoto's face goes dark and he glares at Kazuichi. "Why would he? After what you did-"

"Let's keep personal affairs personal," Togami intervened, irritated.

"How can we when he's laying it down on the table in the open?" Makoto exclaimed, throwing an arm, and gesturing to Kazuichi from across the table.

"Shut up virgin," Kazuichi retorted. Makoto turns red and looks like he wants to stab Kazuichi in the neck with a pen. I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh.

"Why did you have to bring my lack of sexual experience into this?" Makoto asked calmly, "So childish... At least I admit I'm a virgin."

"Excuse me!" Kazuichi shouted, "I am NOT a virgin!"

"Whatever you say," Makoto responded, shrugging his shoulders. "I can tell you're a virgin, you have the same vibe as me... the same as Togami and Hajime."

"Gee, thanks for bringing me into this," I sighed, rubbing my temple.

"You're a virgin Togami?" Sonia spoke up. Togami looks conflicted and mutters things under his breath. "I'll take that as a yes..."

"Guys, we're going completely off topic," Komaeda interjected, only to be drowned out by more yelling from Kazuichi.

"I AM NOT A VIRGIN!"

"Imbeciles," Gundam muttered.

"You don't have to be defensive about it," Makoto responded, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not though!" Kazuichi yelled. Makoto laughs and leans against the table.

"You're not ashamed of being a virgin?"

"STOP TWISTING MY WORDS!"

"Guys!" I said loudly, bringing my hand down onto the glass table. "Just shut up! Souda, no one cares if you're a virgin or not. And you-" I point at Makoto and glare at him, "stop winding him up."

"I'm not, he's winding himself up," Makoto replied automatically.

"It's just like the old days," Kazuichi muttered. My heart sinks at that... it really is... Makoto and Kazuichi arguing... me telling them off... I shake my head and look at Makoto, did that get him to show any expression? No. Like always, I've got: Nothing.

"So this predator," I started, changing the subject, "Is it looking for you?"

"Yes," Makoto answered, "It is."

"What do we do about it?" Sonia asked.

"We have to kill it," Makoto said, "If we don't: it will kill everyone."

"Alright," I said, leaning back in my chair.

"You have to know what you're getting yourselves into first," Makoto said, "I've already said how advanced its adaptations and characteristics are. Now I'm going to tell you what that means." Makoto takes a deep breath and looks around at everyone, his face grave. "It is dangerous. Very dangerous. If you were to come into contact with it, your chances of survival are none. Everyone that gets involved in this are at risk of dying."

"How high are these risks?" Sonia asked quietly.

"High. Not everyone involved is going to live," Makoto replied, "It's impossible."

"As the head of this organisation I have to ask," Togami said, "If anyone wants to exclude themselves from this, please leave now. Your position on the team will remain, unless Hinata says otherwise."

"No, you guys won't be kicked off the team if you want to back out, I understand," I said looking at my team members.

"Nah, man," Kazuichi said, "I'm not backing out of this. This is what I signed up for."

"You' sure?" I asked. Kazuichi nods and grins, sticking a thumb up.

"I've got your back Hajime!" he exclaimed. I nod at him and then look at Sonia. She's pale and looks distant.

"I..." she clears her throat and continues, "I was afraid when I first came into contact with these creatures... And I feel ashamed of the way I acted..." she looks up and meets my eyes. "I am not that person anymore. Count me in."

"Okay. Gundam are you alright with the situation?"

"Of course I won't run away like some headless chicken," Gundam stated, "What do you take me for?"

"I'll take that as a yes then," I said. I look over to Komaeda and my blood runs cold.

"I'm in as well," he said, smiling slightly.

"No," I said, shaking my head violently. "No way." Komaeda frowns and opens his mouth.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Komaeda yelled.

"No, but I can try!" I retaliated, "You are not getting involved!"

"Komaeda has no choice in the matter," Togami said, "He has to be a part of it, as do I."

"This is bullshit," I laughed bitterly, leaning back in my chair. I stare at the centre of the table, ignoring Kazuichi's concerned gaze. Komaeda is going to be ripped from me like everything else in my life... That's just his luck, which also happens to be my luck.

"Right, now that's been cleared up," Togami said, shattering the silence, "Gundam, Sonia. You two need to go to Hopes Peak Zoo, apparently a lion has 'gone missing', go see if it has anything to do with our future predator." Sonia and Gundam nod and stand from the table. I shift my gaze from the table in time to see Sonia's blonde hair disappear out of the room, the glass door closing behind her.

"What about us?" Kazuichi asked, and then sends a glare in Makoto's direction. "I'd rather not work with _him_." Makoto glowers and folds his arms across his chest.

"Be professional Kazuichi," Togami said, earning a sudden laugh from Makoto.

"Him, professional? I don't think so," Makoto commented.

"I'm not working with a virgin," Kazuichi retorted. Makoto slams his hands on the table and turns red, I don't think its from embarrassment though.

"There is nothing wrong with being a virgin!" Makoto yelled, "You're just angry with me that I rejected you." My head snaps up and I look from Makoto to Kazuichi. The thought of Komaeda dying being forcefully pushed aside.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, raising an accusing eyebrow at Kazuichi.

"Are you being serious?" Kazuichi yelled at me, laughing slightly. "You're going all 'big brother' mode on me? After what this little shit did?"

"Enough!" Togami bellowed. "You are all dismissed until further notice. Go back to the Main Research Centre." Togami stands from the table and walks out, pausing in the doorway. "Naegi, when you have quite finished infesting the place, take a shower in one of the locker rooms. One of the militants will show you where they are." And he leaves.

"Aww!" Kazuichi crooned sarcastically, "Togami cares about your hygiene." I roll my eyes and stand up from the table.

"Too bad he doesn't care about yours," Makoto started, rising from his chair, "your hair truly is atrocious."

"Togami would be pleased you said a word like 'atrocious'," I commented, catching Komaeda smile in amusement as he stands.

"Yes, he would," Kazuichi said, also standing. "Shall I go tell him? Maybe he'll give you a gold star." I roll my eyes again and sigh, but I can't help but be amused. "Or your first kiss."

"Doubt it," I said, "Not with Makoto smelling like that." I crinkle my nose and walk towards Makoto and Komaeda. Kazuichi walks and joins us.

"I've had my first kiss, actually," Makoto said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah right," Kazuichi chuckled, "You are funny Makoto."

"Enough about me," Makoto said, stamping his foot. "How are you Komaeda? Is my brother treating you well?"

"Yes." Komaeda turns pink and smiles, "He is."

"Go take a shower," I said, walking across the small circle we've formed, and taking Komaeda's hand. "Now Makoto. You really do stink." I pull Komaeda out of the conference room. When we get outside I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. Komaeda gasps and his back hits the wall. I kiss him urgently and roughly, biting and sucking at his lips so much I could bruise them. Komaeda holds onto my waist and kisses me back, trying to keep up with me. Time is frozen and I don't care about anything apart from the person I'm trying so hard to keep a hold of.

 

After glaring at Kazuichi I turn and leave the room. I don't get far, as seeing my brother, kiss Komaeda so needy and desperately, stops me in my tracks. I gape at them. I can see the confusion on Komaeda's face, but it disappears and he starts kissing Hajime back. I tear my gaze away, shaking my head, and walk towards a militant who is not so subtly staring at the lovers.

"Hi," I said, blocking his view. "Togami said you'd show me where the locker rooms are."

"Yes, this way." The broad militant said. As he turns I realise 'he' is a she. Her I.D badge tells me this. I'm glad I never said it aloud... I'd probably get murdered before I could finish my sentence.

 

"Thanks..." I said as the militant leaves the room, after she placed clean clothes on the bench near the shower, along with a towel. I instantly strip and turn the water on. It's been so long since I've had a proper shower... The hot water is on to almost boiling but I don't care, I'm in bliss. The hot water trails along my shoulders and seems to momentarily take the aching in my right shoulder away.

After an hour or so I turn the water off, smelling like a strawberry and my body temperature through the roof. I hear the door open and close, followed by some footsteps.

"Yes?" I called out.

"Do you have to use so much water?" Togami's stormy voice asked me, and he walks into the shower section. I raise an eyebrow and fold my arms over my chest. He turns red and his eyes go wide.

"I'm in this section for a reason you idiot," I said, walking past him and picking the towel up from the bench, then wrapping it around my waist with a smile on my face that I'm trying to keep off.

"Y-yes," he said, clearing his throat. "That's a mistake on my part. I didn't realise you take a hour and twenty minutes to shower."

"You kept track of time?" I asked, "You can turn around by the way," I added, keeping the smile out of my voice. Togami turns around, his blush well tamed, but not tamed well enough. "You really are a virgin," I laughed, no longer able to keep a straight face.

"That is none of your business," he snapped, turning beet red again.

"Hey..." I said, putting my hands up in mock surrender, "I am too. No need to bite my head off. Us virgins need to stick together." I lean toward him and whisper loudly, "Kazuichi's on the loose." I lean away and I feel like I've accomplished something great when I see the small smile on Togami's face. It looks like a genuine one. It almost seems out of place.

"Get changed," he said, the small smile remaining. "I want you to go with Komaeda, Hinata and Kazuichi to Hopes Peak Zoo. Sonia and Gundam found blood in the lion pen. Its bat blood, but not from any bat on record. In other words, this bat doesn't exist. But don't be too long, just give your 'expert opinion' and then come back here. You need to explain the traits of the predator to the militants."

"Aye, aye cap!" I said mockingly, saluting him.

"Don't mock me," he scolded, but despite his words his small smile grows slightly. Just slightly.

 

I don't understand what made Gundam's personality change so much. One minute he was the childish student with 'Star Wars' Top Trumps and the next he is a matured young man who would curl his lip upon the mention of 'Star Wars'.

"Sonia, when you have quite finished staring into space," Gundam said, bringing me back to reality.

"Gundam... We're friends, right?" I asked carefully. Gundam hides his mouth in his scarf and nods.

"Yes, we are allies," he responded.

"And friends tell each other things, right?"

"I suppose they do."

"That means you can tell me things," I said. "Like... What made you have this personality transplant." Gundam stiffens and I swear I saw something like guilt flicker in his eyes.

"I've always been like this," he said, almost too quickly to match his new personality, "I don't know what your babbling about."

"Don't treat me like an idiot," I chided sternly. "You have changed. Ever since you came back to work, you've changed. Tell me what is wrong." Gundam's eyes don't hide the guilt. It's like its eating away at his irises.

"I feel like it was my fault that Leon Kuwata died..." he muttered, casting his glance to the lion pens dirt covered floor, "I'm to blame for his death. If I wasn't so immature and childish, I could've prevented it by not needing to impress my friends." I take in his broken profile and regretful eyes and feel a surge of protectiveness. I put a firm hand on his shoulder and meet his eyes.

"You are not to blame for his death," I said firmly. "Your friends placed that tracking device on you and followed you to the stadium. Yes, you are to blame in some aspects, for example telling them about the situation, but you are NOT to blame for Kuwata's death. His death was inevitable." Gundam's face softens and he smiles regretfully.

"Thank you Nevermind," he said. I smile at him. I think that's what he needed. He needed people to stop telling him that he is not responsible for Kuwata's death but is in fact slightly responsible. I believe, Gundam knowing that he is why Kuwata found the Dodo bird, but not the reason he is dead, comforts him.

"Kuwata wouldn't blame you," I said softly, "So please, find some way to move on from this." Gundam looks up and smiles at me, a genuine, unregretful one.

"I decided to move on when you told me exactly what I wanted to hear."

 

I crouch down over the pool of blood. Bats blood, mixed with lion blood.

"Bats blood?" I said aloud, feeling Komaeda crouch down beside me. "Are you sure that's what Togami said?"

"Yes, Hajime," Makoto sighed from where he's leaning. Where Togami found those clothes is beyond me. They fit him perfectly. He's wearing a long sleeved, dark blue, checkered shirt, undone and revealing the white vest top underneath, accompanied by light brown chinos and black converse... something tells me Togami got one of his puppets to run around and get the clothing for him...

"These markings look like they were done by three... claws?" Komaeda said, pointing a slim finger at the scratch marks next to the blood.

"It was probably the lion," Kazuichi said shrugging. I stand up, Komaeda following suit.

"To big for a lion," I said, "besides a lion would have to bend its paw for it to scratch at the floor; it can't of been."

"God Kazuichi," Makoto said exasperated, "Don't you know anything? It's common sense."

"Shut up," Kazuichi snapped.

"Don't start," I said in a warning tone. "What is wrong with you two? Before what happened... happened, you guys actually got along." I look over to Makoto but he is expressionless, no surprise there. I feel a prickle of anger. How can he be so heartless? Doesn't he feel any kind of remorse? Komaeda must of sensed something was off, as he places a hand on the small of my back. The tension leaves my body and I turn my head to smile at him.

"I'm going back to T.A.R.C," Makoto said, "Togami said I have to explain the predator to the militants." He pushes himself away from the wall and exits the pen. He glances over his shoulder and I swear I saw something resembling sadness flicker in his face as his eyes brush over us. He doesn't give me time to process it as he grins and leaves.

"It's okay Hajime..." Komaeda muttered. I take in a deep breath and face Komaeda again, smiling widely.

"You just called me Hajime," I said. Komaeda turns red and smiles.

"Did I?" he laughed. I bring him into a tight embrace, hearing him hum in surprise at the sudden gesture. I tighten my hold on him and force away the prickle behind my eyes. Having Makoto here and the constant nagging of Komaeda being a victim of the predator is too much for me. I can't stand the thought of Makoto leaving after all this is over... Our relationship isn't the best, but that doesn't mean I don't care about him; he's my brother... and the thought of Komaeda being taken away from me is... Inhale. Exhale. Inhale...

"Don't leave me," I whispered, not meaning to sound so broken. Komaeda squeezes my body.

"I'll never leave you." Exhale.

"Well this is nice and all but... y'know, third-wheeling isn't my thing," Kazuichi said loudly. I forgot he was here for a moment. I would pull away from Komaeda and not make Kazuichi feel like that... but I can't. "I'll be outside..." Kazuichi said, seeing as we're not breaking apart anytime soon.

"Go out on a date with me tonight?" Komaeda murmured. I smile and plant a soft kiss to his neck.

"I'd love to," I replied, hugging him tighter, closer.

"Great," he responded, his phone ringing and almost drowning him out. I reluctantly let him go. Komaeda always has to answer his phone... he's important like that... I huff and fold my arms across my chest. Komaeda see's this action and smirks.

"What's going on?" Komaeda said, his smirk falling away. "What do you mean-" Komaeda goes paper white and his eyes widen. "W-we're on our way."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The predator has turned up T.A.R.C."

"It must of followed Makoto's scent there..." I muttered, running a hand slowly through my hair.

"We've got to go," Komaeda said, walking past me. I grab his arm and pull him towards me clashing chests and lips. Komaeda makes a strangled noise of surprise and I almost feel sorry for him. I've been catching him off guard all day.

"Please," I whimpered against his mouth. Komaeda touches my cheek and kisses me gently.

"I'm not going anywhere," Komaeda vowed, his eyes looking dangerous. I seize his mouth and kiss him desperately, clutching him tightly. Komaeda kisses me back, just as desperate and needy. I don't know what I'd do without him. Most likely nothing.

Inhale.

 

I jog up to the building only to see everyone swarming outside in uncontrolled chaos. I bump into a familiar militant.

"What's going on?" I asked, gesturing to the frantic crowd of people.

"The predator is in the building, everyone had to evacuate," she explained. I pale. My heart sinks. This is my fault.

"Where is Togami? Shouldn't he be controlling this crowd?" I demanded.

"Togami is still in the building," she said. And suddenly my legs are moving on their own. I hear yelling from behind me but now I'm sprinting so fast my hearing can't catch up. The emergency shutters on all the doors and windows are halfway down, so I speed up. I shove past people, fully aware of the militants chasing after me. I run faster and slide under the shutter and into the building.

"STOP!"

I roll and land in a crouched position and look over my shoulder just in time to see the shutter hit the floor and close securely.

 

I half walk, half jog down the corridors searching for Togami. _Where the hell is he_?

I stop short and backtrack, placing my body firmly against the wall of the previous corridor. Movement from the other end becomes louder and more clearer. I tense and ready to defend myself, against a creature like the predator? I don't know how...

It gets closer and when the sound is at the end, only a corner separating us, I turn and throw my fist in the direction. Aim for the eyes...

"Fuck!" I yelled, pulling my fist back before it smashes into a face.

"What on earth are you doing?" Togami bellowed, glaring daggers at me. My eyes widen and I sneer at him.

"What am _I_ doing?" I responded. "What are _you_ doing? You do realise the predator is here right?"

"Of course I do you idiot," Togami remarked, "I'm the one who told everyone to evacuate." My eyebrow twitches and suddenly I'm shouting.

"Then what the fuck are you doing in the building?"

"What are _you_ doing in the building?" Togami decided to respond with. I shove him backwards by his shoulders and run a hand through my hair. "How dare you! Who do you think you are!"

"Why did I even bother doing an ' _I_ _ndiana Jones_ ' move into the building, when you clearly have a death wish?" I said loudly, turning away. "Have fun with your tea party with the predator that wiped out the human race!"

"Naegi!" Togami seethed. I stop and turn back, facing him. I look past him and pale, my eyes going wide. _It's found me_... I move quickly and press Togami's back against the wall, out of the sight of the predator. "What are you do-" I shush him by placing a hand over his mouth and staring intently into his blue eyes. I press our chests together and cover his heart with my hand. I feel him tense and I can just hear his thoughts: ' _This is sexual harassment!_ '.

Gargling and clicking makes my blood run cold and I close my eyes and level out my breathing... I'm not scared of many things, but this predator frightens me.

 

I run to the building as fast as my legs can carry me.

"Komaeda, please!" Hinata wailed behind me. "Don't go inside the building!" I shake my head and stop abruptly. Hinata collides into me from behind and sighs in exasperation. I turn and face him. His eyes are glossy and I can't tell what he's thinking. "Please Komaeda," Hinata breathed, "don't do this... I... I can't lose you."

"You're not going to," I said for the... well I've lost count. "I'm not going anywhere... But we can't leave Togami and Naegi in the building."

"I know..." Hinata murmured, grabbing my hand tightly in his, "I'll go in, you can stay here."

"Hinata I'm not letting you go in there by yourself!" I told him, feeling angry at his constant need to protect me. I can defend myself!

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Hinata yelled, drawing the attention of everyone around us. "Please... I can't... lose you..." I take in a deep breath and clench my teeth.

"Okay..." I whispered, hugging him. "But you're not going in there either." I feel him nod and he hugs me back tightly.

"Komaeda... I..." he stops himself and squeezes me, "I... I love..." I tense and all I can hear is my heart beating in my ears. "I love your courage... But you scare the hell out me." I close my eyes. The disappointment flooding through me right now is unbearable.

 

"Hurry up!" I shouted, grabbing Togami's hand tightly and pulling him after me. "You're such a slow runner..."

"You're really going to talk about this _now_?" Togami asked ridiculously. Considering the situation I shouldn't laugh, but I do.

I haul us into the main research centre and close the double doors. I turn and see where all the militants keep their gear and turn to Togami. He seems collected but his eyes are showing what he's really feeling: Fear.

"Run to where those puppets keep their guns and crouch down behind the counter!" I point in the direction and give him a shove.

"What about you?" he asked quickly, halting my movements... He cares? No, he just needs me to protect him.

"I'm going to turn that radio on. Go," I said forcefully, clocking the radio on the desk and running towards it. I hear Togami move, after a moments hesitation. I switch the radio on and put the volume on a level which would distract the predator for a bit...

I turn on my heel and run towards the counter. I glance over my shoulder just in time to see the predator smash through the glass doors. I speed up and throw myself over the counter, rolling over the surface and landing on my back on the other side. I sit up and glance at Togami, who is sitting on the floor, leaning back against the counter. I look behind me and grab a hand gun from the rack.

"Can you actually use one of them?" Togami asked quietly, looking at me sceptically. I grin and spin the cylinder containing the bullets. I slam it home, the gun making a satisfying click.

"Of course," I whispered. I make my way over to Togami and crouch so my feet are either side of his right thigh and peer over the top of the counter. The predator is approaching the radio suspiciously. "Idiot," I muttered, glaring at the predator.

 

"STOP!" Oogami yelled, as I run and slide under the shutter, that I opened without anyone looking. I land in a crouched position on the other side. The shutter is only half way so I can see everyone on the other side. Oogami is yelling at me to come back, the workers are all looking around frantically.

It's almost closed now.

I catch a glimpse of feet running rapidly towards the shutter. I can't tell who it is though as I can only see their feet. When they approach they throw themselves on the floor and slide across it, coming under the shutter and landing next to me.

"WHY DO I BOTHER WITH YOU PEOPLE?" I hear Oogami shout before the shutter closes completely. I smile amused and stand up.

"You said you wouldn't come inside," Hinata said angrily, standing up glaring at me. "I actually hate you Komaeda."

"No you don't," I replied, smiling sweetly. "You were going to come in anyway, I just made the first move."

"That's not the point!" Hinata yelled, "What if something happens to you?" His nostrils flare and he runs a hand through his hair irritably, its very attractive.

"What if something happens to _you_?" I retorted. Hinata looks at me surprised and parts his mouth. "I would've ran in after you if you came in here first. So either way I would've ended up in here." Hinata opens and closes his mouth, unable to respond with something coherent. "You're not the only alpha male in this relationship," I said, turning away. Hinata grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"I'm more of an alpha," he responded making me smile.

"I thought you'd say something like that." Hinata has been catching me off guard all day today. Its my turn. I grab a hold of him and kiss him fiercely, he moans and kisses me back. "We don't have the time right now," I said, pulling away. "Lets go."

 

The predator rips the radio up and smashes it to bits. The song that was playing now sounding like the singer is being strangled. I duck back down and meet Togami's gaze.

"The radio was a good idea," Togami muttered, "Well done." I don't know Togami like everyone else, but something tells me he doesn't praise people often.

"Thanks," I whispered, grinning and winking. Togami's cheeks go pink and he casts his gaze away. This is so unlike him. He must be afraid. I place a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"You're going to be okay," I told him, smiling reassuringly. "You're with someone who literally does this every single day of their life."

"This is hardly something to major in," Togami responded, frowning. I laugh quietly and peer over at the creature whom is continuing to smash the room up. Glass flying everywhere. I shiver and rest my knees on the floor, sitting on Togami's thigh.

"Well, I'm certainly a pro." I give him a winning smile and pat his shoulder.

 

The sound of smashing glass becomes louder as Komaeda and I walk towards the main research centre. I glance over to Komaeda and go cold. I must protect him. I must.

I look back forward and see the doors of the research centre have been smashed. I catch a glimpse of grey skin and pull Komaeda toward me, pulling us down a corridor, away from the research centre.

"We should go get a gun or something..." I muttered to Komaeda, remembering Makoto's description of the creatures traits.

"Yes..." Komaeda replied, shifting his wrist out of my grip. I feel disappointment but it doesn't last. Komaeda holds my hand and squeezes it tightly. I look over to him and smile. He returns it and kisses my hand. I flush and pull us into the room where the militants keep their guns.

 

Sound from behind me makes me jump. I whip my head around to see Hajime and Komaeda crawling towards us.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at them, locking eyes with Hajime. He frowns angrily and points at Komaeda. They come to rest next to us. Hajime pushes Komaeda to lean against the counter and Hajime sits in between his open legs.

"We came to help," Komaeda muttered, looking over Hajime's shoulder to the guns. Hajime leans over and grabs one off of the rack and hands it to Komaeda, his hand lingering over his for longer then needed.

"What's going on here?" Hajime said, raising an eyebrow at me and gesturing to mine and Togami's position. I roll my eyes and peer over the counter again. The predator looks around, when its head looks in our direction I duck down, inhaling.

"What is it?" Togami asked. I meet his eyes and smile despite my fear.

"It knows we're here," I responded. I hear Hajime curse under his breath. I look over and see him frown determinedly, I can guess what he's thinking.

"Why hasn't it attacked?" Komaeda questioned, looking at me.

"It'll only attack when it sees a weakness," I replied. "But... It'll get impatient if it doesn't find one." I grip the gun harder and breathe levelly. I see Hajime looking at Komaeda, there is so much fear in his eyes... Komaeda places a hand over Hajime's and smiles. The smile is supposed to be reassuring but I can see the worry in it. Komaeda is frightened something is going to happen to Hajime.

Hajime's my brother.

Komaeda is my... friend, who is in love with Hajime. If anything happens to him, Komaeda would be distraught.

I don't want Togami to die. I don't know why and its worrying, but... I don't want him to.

I have to do something. I don't want anything to happen to any of these people.

I take in a deep breath.

"Hajime," I said, getting his attention. "I'm sorry. For everything." Finally saying that, and meaning it is great because it's like a hole in my heart has been filled... Hajime looks shocked and... relieved almost.

"I forgive you," he replied, smiling at me softly. I nod once and then look at Komaeda,

"Thank you Komaeda. Thanks for everything you've done for me. I also want to thank you for being a part of my brothers life. He needs you," I said and then add, "He can be an idiot sometimes, he needs someone like you to keep him from spiralling out of control... Also: just admit you love each other already!" Komaeda flushes and Hajime's eye twitches. I laugh and look at Togami.

His eyes are a warmer shade of blue and his usual mask is gone. He looks human.

"I'm sorry for being a pain," I said and Togami rolls his eyes. He _actually_ rolls his eyes.

"You're not a pain," he started, "You just manage to infuriate me more then other people." I laugh and glance sideways at my brother and Komaeda and see them looking at each other with raised eyebrows. I look back to Togami and smile.

"Seeing as this could be my last moment alive I'd like to tick something off of my bucket list," I said quickly, getting a confused 'what?' from Hajime and Komaeda. Togami looks at me questioningly.

"What do you mean 'last moment ali-" I cut him off by mashing out mouths together. I hear Hajime gasp and Komaeda say: 'Didn't see that one coming...'. Togami tenses and places his hands on the tops of my arms. I pull away and see Togami's eyes are wide and his lips are parted in shock. I wink and stand up.

"Makoto!" Hajime shouted. I ignore him and jump over the counter.

"Hey ugly!" I yelled. The predator squeals and charges towards me. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. Ignoring it, I shoot at a glass window halting the predators movements. I then shoot at different glass window. The predators head whips around to look at that. I hear gunshots from behind me and see Komaeda shooting at varies places in the room. He catches on fast... I start shooting rapidly at different places which would make a sound. The predator shakes its head and backs away. Seeing the distraction I shoot it straight in the head. It crumples into a heap on the floor.

"Makoto you idiot!" Hajime shouted from behind me. I turn around and smile at him and Togami. They climb over the counter and walk toward me.

"No need to thank me," I coughed, falling to the floor.

"Makoto!" Hajime yelled frantically, falling to my side. I fall onto my back and feel glass dig into my skin.

"Naegi," Togami called out. I look over to him and see him kneeling at my other side, his hands hovering over me, not knowing what to do.

"Thanks for assisting me in ticking 'First Kiss' off my bucket list," I said, my voice cracking as a shooting pain goes through me. "Although it's too bad I couldn't tick off 'First Time'," I laughed hoarsely.

"I'm going to get help," Komaeda said calmly, giving Hajime's shoulder a tight squeeze before bolting it out of the room. He _is_ the definition of a 'fast runner'.

"What happened?" Hajime asked me, propping my head into his lap. I look up at him, even though he's upside down I can see the fear in his eyes.

"I was bitten by an insect before I came through the Anomaly," I coughed, "I don't have much longer."

"Don't say things like that!" Hajime wailed, his eyes tearing up. I try and laugh but I just end up coughing.

"Don't start crying on me now," I said as Hajime's tears spilled over.

"Please... I've only just got you back..." Hajime cried. My vision blacks out, so I close my eyes. "Makoto! Open your eyes!" Hajime sobbed, shaking my shoulders. "Please!"

"Naegi... Don't pass away." Togami's usual stormy voice is soft and full of remorse. If I could, I'd smile. Did I manage to crack through to the Real Byakuya Togami?

"HURRY UP!" Komaeda's loud and demanding voice, fills my ears and if I could I'd laugh. No wonder Hajime fell for Komaeda.

"Are we allowed to help him sir?" An unfamiliar voice asked and I hear Komaeda and Hajime yell at the voice saying: 'what sort of question is that?'.

"OF COURSE, YOU IDIOT!" Togami bellowed, if I could I'd widen my eyes. "And if you fail to save him I'll wipe you _and_ your family off of the face of the earth!" If I could I'd smile. If I could I'd laugh. If I could I'd-

Breathe.

 

"He's not breathing!" I yelled, shaking Makoto's shoulders. "DO SOMETHING!" The paramedics rush and pick Makoto up, placing him onto a bed and placing an oxygen mask on him, wheeling him out of the room.

"Please sir, stay calm," a nurse said. I'm about to throttle her when Komaeda pulls me against his chest.

"Let them do their job Hajime," he whispered, running a hand down my back soothingly. I bury my face into his shoulder and hug him tightly.

"I've only just got him back..." I sobbed. Komaeda wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

"It'll be fine," Komaeda said gently, "He's tough, like his brother." I laugh and wipe my tears on his top.

"Tough?" I echoed, "I'm standing here crying my eyes out and you're calling me tough?"

"Crying doesn't make you weak," Komaeda replied instantly, "You've been strong for so long Hajime, you deserve this moment to break down." I don't reply, I just hold him tighter and sob.

 

Komaeda and I have been sitting outside of Makoto's hospital room for over six hours now, and there is still no news. Togami is hounding the doctors for information but hasn't got anything. You'd think he cared, if you didn't know him.

Komaeda laces his fingers through mine and rests our interlocked hands on his thigh. I give him a weak smile and squeeze his hand. How did I end up with such an amazing person?

"Makoto said someone would probably die," I murmured, my heart contracting painfully in my chest. "It never occurred to me that he may of been referring to himself..."

"Hajime..." Komaeda whispered. I squeeze my eyes closed, clench my teeth and shake my head.

"I'm his brother," I choked out, "How did I not notice this?"

"There was nothing to notice," Komaeda said quickly. I let go of his hand and place my head in my palms. I feel him move beside me. He crouches down in front of me and places his hands on my knees. "Hajime, you can not take the blame for this. It is not your fault." He gives one of my knees a squeeze. I drop my hands and meet his eyes.

"Isn't it?" I whispered.

"Family and friends of Makoto Naegi." I look up and see a doctor standing in the hall, holding a clipboard and looking at me. I stand up abruptly, almost hitting Komaeda in the face.

"Yes?" I said, walking over to him, Komaeda close at my side.

"Naegi was bitten and poisoned by a creature not from this world," he started and my blood runs cold. "The poison was all over his system," the doctor continued, while I fall deeper into despair. He's dead... "It didn't damage any of his organs except his kidneys, so we drained the venom from his system, gave him a blood transfusion and an emergency kidney transplant. He should awake soon."

...

...

...

I stare at the doctor for a bit, completely gobsmacked.

"What?" I said dumbly.

"Naegi is going to be okay!" Komaeda said happily, hugging me. My eyes widen and what the doctor said hits me. So I cry.

 

"How am I alive?" Makoto yawned, still half asleep. I roll my eyes and laugh slightly.

"Because the insect that bit you was the same type of Centipede that bit Souda..." I explained slowly, watching Makoto come out of his sleep. "So, the doctors knew how to make an anti venom... for once I'm glad their was an Anomaly..."

"So you're saying you're glad Souda was attacked by a giant Centipede?" Makoto said, a shit eating grin slowly spreading across his face. I stare at him blankly. He's fine.

"Don't tell Kazuichi," Komaeda whispered, getting a laugh from Makoto. Makoto looks at his hand and sees the Cardiac Monitor wire attached to him and goes to rip it off.

"No!" I said, grabbing his wrist. "Leave it," I warned knowingly. Makoto pouts and slowly sits upright, wincing.

"What did they do to my stomach?" he said, cursing under his breath.

"Kidney transplant," I told him blankly. He makes an 'oh' sound and stops poking at his stomach. "Will you be alright here by yourself?"

"Yeah," He said puffing his cheeks out. "I think I'll catch up with all the new Hit TV Shows." He leans across and drags the laptop I brought in, across the bed, wincing.

"Be careful!" I chided, slapping his arm. He laughs and turns the machine on.

"I'll come check on you tomorrow," I promised, leaning across and messing his, already messy, hair up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get outta here. Have fun on your date," he added, typing on the laptop. "Tell me what it's like."

"What's what like?" I stupidly asked. Makoto tears his gaze away from the laptop and smiles.

"Sex, of course."

"BYE MAKOTO!" I yelled, storming out of the room and refusing to look at Komaeda.

 

 _Sex, of course_. Fucking asshole.

...

Ha... _Fucking asshole_.

I burst out laughing unable to control myself. Komaeda looks at me like I've lost my mind. I wave a hand and just giggle to myself.

"Thanks for the lift Ko," I said, calming down. He smiles and leans across to me, planting a kiss to my cheek. I turn red and get out of the car. "See you tonight," I said, peering through the window.

"Yep!" He chimed, happily. "Don't be late," he said sternly. I roll my eyes and wave him off.

 

I'm meeting Komaeda at 6pm... that gives me 5 hours to do the report for Togami, leaving an hour and half to get ready...

I crack my knuckles and position my fingers over the laptop keyboard.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

_2 hours later..._

I stare at the blank word document and sigh. So far I've typed one word: The. I have typed out 'The predator was an asshole' loads of times but Togami would not appreciate that...

I groan and place my head in my hands. I have 3 hours... 3 HOURS. My phone buzzes next to me and I just stare at it. Distraction... Shaking my head I look back at the laptop screen. Komaeda would be disappointed in me if I don't finish this report and most likely not take me out.

Buzz.

"Okay. You've convinced me," I said out loud picking my phone up and seeing I have a snapchat from Komaeda. I open it up and see Komaeda frowning at the screen disapprovingly with a caption underneath that says: 'Put the phone somewhere else.'. _Smart ass_.

I take a photograph face palming myself and type out the caption 'I walked straight into that one...'. Despite the urge to scream, I smile and squeal when I see Komaeda's opened my snapchat...

I stare at my phone, refreshing it every second, waiting for his reply...

His name pops up and I squeal again.

I open it up and almost drop my phone. Komaeda is laying on his bed, holding the phone up so I'm looking down on him, he has no top on, he's pouting at the camera and he has his giant glasses on... I want to cry. The caption is 'Poor baby<3'. I quickly screen shot it and send a picture of my hand covering my face, my eyes peering out between my fingers, with the caption 'Can you come over? Like... now? Like that?'

I place my phone down and wait for his response, it's a bit longer then 3 minutes before he replies. My phone buzzes and I pick my phone up and swipe the screen so fast I almost send my mobile flying across the room.

It's a video...

"No," Komaeda laughed, making my heart skip a beat, "This lizard has been left alone long enough." Komaeda points the camera at the lizard that's taking a nap next to the radiator. "I'm trying to convince him to let me get a puppy." Upon the mention of a puppy, Rex yaps and turns around so he's facing away from the camera. The camera whips around so Komaeda's beautiful face is on screen, "It's not going very well," he said, pursing his lips. He tilts his head to the side, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. He puffs his cheeks out and pushes his glasses back up. I could die right now and feel I've accomplished everything just by seeing him do that. "Do your report and I'll see you later!" he kisses the camera, flashes a smile and ends the video.

I send a photograph of me looking very frustrated, with the caption 'You have no idea what you do to me', and then I start speed typing on the laptop, suddenly feeling determined and inspired.

 

HOLY FUDGECAKES, I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! I click the next the episode practically buzzing.

"How are you feeling?" an earphone is taken out of my ear and when I drag my eyes from Hajime's laptop screen my sight rests on Togami's face.

"I'm fine," I replied, pausing the episode and taking the other earphone out. "Do you care?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"No," Togami said, stiffening, "It would be troublesome had you of died. The paperwork would of been endless."

"Gee, thanks," I said, rolling my eyes. "By the way," I said quickly, "I heard what you said to that paramedic." I give him mischievous smirk.

"Y-you were unconscious!" Togami exclaimed. It's refreshing to see this side of him.

"I wasn't," I said, "My vision blacked out so I closed my eyes." Togami's cheeks burn pink and his usually cold blue eyes are warm. I pat his knee, getting his attention. "S'okay," I said, withdrawing my hand. "Just admit that you like me. You don't have to be the cold-hearted Togami around me... You are allowed to be human."

"You," Togami started, looking like he's about to go off on one at me, but he stops himself and his face relaxes. "You annoy me a lot but... I prefer you over most people." I smile in triumph and fiddle with an earphone.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"You're still insufferable," he quickly said, making me laugh. I look over to him and see him looking at me with a small smile on his face. I scoot over in the bed and pat the space next to me.

"Want to join me?" I asked, holding an earphone out to him. He curls his lip and tilts his chin up.

"Of course not. I am not five."

"Togami," I said lowly, still holding the earphone out. He seems to be having an internal conflict, but he gets up and sits next to me. "Okay, so I'm watching this TV programme and its absolutely amazing!"

"What is it?" Togami asked, trying not to sound interested but his eyes betray him. I turn to him and grin widely.

"Pretty Little Liars."

 

I run out of my car and to the front of the restaurant, I'm ten minutes late... I didn't intend on taking so long to get ready but when you don't own anything great... it takes a while. I decided to go with dark skinny jeans, a dark blue button up and a black jacket lined with dark blue on the inside. I look presentable.

I stop short upon seeing Komaeda. He's in dark chinos, wearing a grey sweater with a white shirt on underneath. He looks adorable and hot at the same time... is that even possible?

"Hey," I greeted, tapping him on the shoulder. He turns and his eyes seem to sparkle.

"H-hi," he stammered, "Ready?" he smiles, his cheeks dusted pink. I raise an eyebrow at him but decide against asking what's wrong, he won't answer anyway.

"Yep," I replied. Komaeda takes my arm and starts leading me away from the restaurant. Confused I tug on his arm. "Komaeda, the restaurant is _that_ way," I told him, pointing a thumb over my shoulder.

"I know," he responded, "we're not going in there." I let the confusion show on my face, getting Komaeda to simply laugh.

 

Komaeda and I walk into a small building. Inside the foyer is a desk, sitting behind the desk is an old man about sixty. The man immediately perks up when he sees us enter.

"Komaeda," he greeted. I look over to Komaeda and see him smiling fondly at the man.

"How are you?" Komaeda conversed, leaning against the counter.

"I'm okay thanks. How come I haven't seen you in here in a while?"

"I've been busy," Komaeda replied, pursing his lips together. The man must of only just realised I'm here because he raises his eyebrows at Komaeda and smiles.

"You've never brought anyone here before," he said looking from me to Komaeda, "and you've been coming here ever since you were old enough to hold a gun! What makes this guy so special?"

"N-nothing!" Komaeda stuttered, turning pink. I chuckle and lean against the desk.

"Seeing as Komaeda is incoherent at the moment," I started, "I'll introduce myself: I'm Hajime Hinata."

"Nice to meet you." The man shakes my hand and then raises his eyebrows at Komaeda again. "You still haven't answered my question."

"H-Hinata's..." Komaeda pauses and looks at me briefly. "Hinata's-"

"I'm his boyfriend," I butted in, I glance at Komaeda to see him perplexed.

"Ah, that explains it. Komaeda's never had a relationship before, have you Komaeda?"

"N-No... I haven't, thanks for the reminder," Komaeda said, laughing awkwardly. I lace my fingers through Komaeda's and hug his arm to my chest.

"Neither have I!" I told the man, smiling brightly. "Komaeda's special."

"You're special to him too," the man responded, placing two guns on the desk in front of us. "I'm sure Komaeda will explain what to do. Welcome to Hopes Peak Shooting Range."

 

"So this is where you learned how to shoot amazingly," I said, as Komaeda and I enter our secluded section, closing the plastic door behind us.

"Yes, like he said, I've been coming here since I was old enough," Komaeda responded, smiling nostalgically. "My parents used to take me here... When they died I stopped... But I realised I couldn't just sit around and wallow in depression, so I came here... It was better then counselling," Komaeda said. My heart gives a painful squeeze and I run a hand up and down his arm.

"Well... Could you teach me?" I asked, holding my gun haphazardly. "I don't really know what I'm doing." Komaeda laughs and comes to stand in front of me.

"This is the hammer." Komaeda points to the top of the gun. "You always flick this back before you pull on the trigger. I'm sure you know which part the trigger is... This is the magazine release; you place the bullets in here. And this is the slide release. There are other parts but I don't want to bore you," Komaeda laughed. He picks up his own gun and pulls down on the hammer.

"Right," I said and nod my head. Komaeda turns so he's facing the target, which is at the end of a long range. He pulls the trigger and the bullet hits the centre of the target. "Show off," I muttered. Komaeda laughs and grins at me.

"This is me showing off," he said and places a hand over his eyes. He pulls on the hammer and sends another bullet flying towards the centre of the target. My eyes widen and my jaw slacks. How the heck did he hit the centre? "I'm proud of _myself_ ," he murmured, as if he's surprised he got the target. "Your turn."

"I'm going to be crap," I laughed and point the gun in the direction of the target. "It's so far away. I can't see shit," I exclaimed, getting Komaeda to laugh. I pull down on the hammer and then the trigger. The bullet doesn't even touch the target.

"Look," Komaeda started, and I feel his arms go around me. His chest is pressed against my back and one of his hands is on my hip and the other is on my hand. "Hold the gun like this-" he fiddles with my fingers and places them over the grip of the gun in a different position to how I was originally holding it. "And stand like this-" the hand on my hip pushes me sideways slightly. "Exhale when you pull the trigger- also, don't close one eye." I do what he says and pull the trigger. The bullet flies and hits the centre of the target.

"How is that even possible?" I said aloud, getting a giggle from Komaeda. He goes to pull away so I lean back into him, "No, no! I... still need help..." I said pathetically. Komaeda nuzzles my neck and I can feel his grin against my skin. "Okay... That was a pathetic attempt on my part..." I admitted. Komaeda nips at my skin and I shiver in delight. "Is what the man said true? You haven't brought anyone here before?"

"Yes," Komaeda said, resting his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist. I lean my back against his chest and kiss him on the cheek softly. "I've never had a relationship." I swallow hard, unsure of how to ask my next question.

"You... You offered yourself to people, if there was something you can gain in return... Like getting the girlfriend off for murder... How many times have you done something like that?"

"I stopped counting after the 20th person," Komaeda replied instantly, his voice hollow. I turn around in his arms and face him.

"When I made you promise not to do it anymore... You didn't, right?" I asked, Komaeda's face was mostly blank if it wasn't for the pain he seemed to be holding back.

"I didn't," Komaeda replied, "I almost did... I thought it would help with getting your brother back through the Anomaly... but I thought of you, and I said no."

"Who asked you?" I questioned, placing my hands on his hips.

"It doesn't matter," Komaeda dismissed. I narrow my eyes and grit my teeth.

"Who asked you for sex?" I asked, more forcefully this time.

"One of the militants," Komaeda replied, "it doesn't matter who... I don't think anyone would bother now you've practically claimed me," Komaeda laughed.

"I can't stand the thought of someone... touching you... like that," I managed to get out. "It angers me so much... And to think that I was watching TV or something while you were basically being... raped is just-"

"Hinata," Komaeda started, closing his eyes, "Don't think about it like that. You didn't even know me when that was going on. Besides, its not rape. I consented to it."

"Its still not right!" I shouted. "You're so nice and kind and innocent and caring and loving and- and- your my precious Nagito Ko... and I... I-" I let out a frustrated breath and ball my hands up into fists.

"Hinata, please, calm down," Komaeda soothed, pulling me against his chest. "It's okay. I-I'm okay... Don't work yourself up over it."

"I don't think you understand what the image, of someone taking advantage of you, does to me."

"I don't let people do that anymore," Komaeda responded weakly. "I... I love you Hajime Hinny." The words freeze all anger and frustration. I step back and look Komaeda in the eyes. "I love you Hajime." My mouth goes dry... I was supposed to say it first... I planned on saying it earlier today... but I bottled it... "Please say something," Komaeda whispered, looking sad and afraid he's just ruined everything.

"N-no, Nagito," I stuttered, "I love you too... So much... You have no idea how much I love you," I said. Komaeda stares at me, clearly not knowing what to do. I close the gap I made and kiss him on the mouth. Slowly and gently, savouring every bit of his confession. I stop and start to lean away slowly, but Komaeda chases my mouth and reconnects our mouths fiercely. I tangle one hand in his hair and place my other under his top on the small of his back. I kiss him back roughly and desperately. He picks me up by the backs of my thighs and places me on the counter where our guns lay.

"I love you so much Hajime," Komaeda murmured quickly, running his hands along my thighs and sealing my lips again. I hum in response and wrap my legs around his torso, while we continue to kiss deeply.

 

We walk side by side, occasionally brushing arms, along the beach while eating chips.

"Okay, so how do you like a Nagito Komaeda date?" Komaeda asked, locking eyes with me. I smile and roll my eyes.

"I like them. Very much," I laughed, "Even though what you just said made me cringe." Komaeda elbows me and mocks being offended.

"I'm insulted," he said shaking his head and eating a chip. I watch his jaw move and I lick my lips instinctively. Komaeda spots me and raises his eyebrows. "I saw that."

"You didn't see anything," I lied, kicking a seashell across the sand. "Its too dark out."

"My eyes are infrared," Komaeda said, "And I saw your crotch burn when you licked your lips." I turn red and shove him sideways. "Its okay," he chuckled, "You must have a lot of pent up sexual frustration."

"Pleeeease, stop talking," I said, getting another laugh from him.

"Was what Naegi said true? You're virgin?"

"I am," I answered. "It's not like I had the time for a relationship. My priority was finding my brother... Besides, everyone is so boring and mundane to me... quoting Souda," I told him. "Well... Nearly everyone is." I turn red again and glance at Komaeda.

"So, I'm special, huh?" Komaeda said, and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes," I replied, shoving him again.

"I've never had feelings for anyone before," Komaeda said, brushing his arm against mine. "I've only ever had meaningless sex."

"So I'm your first relationship?"

"Yes," Komaeda replied. "I don't really know what I'm doing..." Komaeda admitted, "I just watched a lot of romance films..." he mumbled, turning beet red.

"So did I!" I laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes!" We both burst out laughing and continue the walk hand in hand, the chips forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this fic is coming to an end. I hope you enjoy it so far though :')


End file.
